Sidetracked during the day
by Stuff3
Summary: Spinoff to "Welcoming the Night". Follow Tony Stark as Iron man with Morrigan by his side as they tackle the best things their 2 worlds can offer. Told in an episodic fashion to relay other adventures they had as they encounter heroes, villains, and most of all putting up with each other.
1. Riders of the Iron Horse part 1

**Riders of the Iron Horse part 1**

Demon village. Arthur the knight ran across the hills as fire balls reigned down from the sky. He jumped off from a hill in the nick of time as a fireball came down upon it burning it. Arthur got up from the ground dusting off the dirt from his knees and then looked up to the sky. There he saw his nemesis Firebrand cackling some demonic gibberish as he watched the knight struggle. Arthur replied in his own way by using his magic bracelet to throw fireballs of his own. Firebrand dodged the fire and came down towards Arthur picking him up and soaring into the skies. Arthur thought this a foolish move on Firebrands part as he now had a better shot of hitting him, but as he aimed his bracelet he was dropped. He plummeted down on the top of a hill (a very large one at that, Firebrand clearly chose it specifically) and began tumbling down it.

"Ah! OOf!" he let out with each tumble he took each more painful than the last. A piece of his armor kept coming off each time. Finally he made it to the bottom of the hill but in only his underwear. He picked himself up and looked to the sky to see firebrand above him. So he started running as fast as his little legs could carry him as Firebrand reined fire down from above him. Arthur moved as fast as he could and the hill became bigger as he got closer. Then he was in reach, he went for a jump and landed behind the hill and just in the nick of time as fire bursted from where he once stood. He now took some relief knowing he had some cover.

"Ah that was a close one" the nearly naked knight panted. "But I must defeat this foul foe!" he exclaimed picking up his axe. He then flung himself over the hill and into the air. He saw firebrand and was ready to take him on. Arthur wielded his axe in midair and was prepared to strike until,, a chain wrapped around his left ankle.

"Whaaaaa!" he let out as he was pulled behind the hill fire brand laughing the whole time. Arthur landed back on his butt but picked himself up and turned to the culprit who was sitting down with his knees to his chest his right side facing Arthur.

"I say what is the meaning?"

"Cool it little guy I'd say you've done enough heroics for one day" Ghost rider Arthurs demon hunter partner responded as he pulled the chain back wrapping it around his right shoulder.

"Well I do believe the terms of this partnership was to help each other to take down demons not to hinder one another's progress"

"Well since you were such a big help fighting Mephisto, I thought you'd wanna see what it's like fighting one on one for a while" Ghost rider said sarcastically.

"I explained before I was only looking for a good vantage point to throw my axes from"

"Well there's plenty of hill's here for a vantage point won't do you much good against a guy who can fly. But if you need my help just tag me in"

"Well I shall "tag you in" now for I acquire assistance"

Ghost rider smirked "Alright little guy" he said getting up "But if I'm in we do it my way"

Arthur gasped "You don't mean?"

"Oh I mean"

Meanwhile in front of the hill Firebrand remained airborne rolling around in the air at his nemesis current predicament. Then his laughing stopped as he heard a noise. It sounded like a roaring animal and a big one too. It was loud but short. He heard it again and he came closer to the hill to investigate. Then he heard it again and he went closer. He heard it again only louder and longer. Then he went up to the hill and it leaped out at him. Now most people may find their arch nemesis holding on for dear life by only his ands onto a flaming skeleton driving a cursed motorcycle humorous but Firebrand thought different and rightly flew off in the other direction with ghost rider in pursuits. He swung his chain at firebrand in the air who managed to evade it.

"Hey" Ghost rider called back getting the attention of the petrified Arthur "If you wanna throw you axes now would be a good time". Arthur took the hint and began throwing axes over his shoulder and at the demon. Firebrand then became too preoccupied with dodging the axes he didn't notice the chain coming for him. It wrapped around his entire body wings and all, he was trapped. Ghost rider swung his arm back and the chain followed, then he flung it forward and Firebrand's trapped body hit hard against the ground and the already dazed demon had no way of stopping the oncoming motorcycle. The motorcycle collided with him running him over. After words Ghost rider screeched to a halt turning it around then stopping it leading to flaming skid marks.

"Well that wasn't so bad" he commented as Arthur fainted off the bike. "Now time to collect the check" he said getting off his bike and walking towards Firebrand's body. He picked him up with both arms and held him before his face. "Look into my eyes demon!" His view of Firebrand's frightened face was then blocked out by red hearts on a white cloth. Arthur was sitting arms and legs crossed on his arms/

"No killing"

"Ah demon of vengeance remember I got a quota to fill"

"No killing" Arthur repeated.

"Ah fine" Ghost rider said giving up. He carelessly dropped Firebrand but kept his arms stretched out so Arthur could climb down. He then proceeded to untie Firebrand from the chains, who flew off at the first chance of freedom.

"Goodbye demon may we meet again someday!" Arthur yelled waving to him while Ghost rider rolled his nonexistent eyes while leaning against his motorcycle behind him. "Alright" Arthur said turning back to him "What say you now?" he said throwing the chains back to its owner who caught them.

"I'd say it's my turn to pick our next victim"

"Ah of course I picked Firebrand this time and you picked Mephisto before therefore it is your turn again". Ghost rider then watched as his partner disappeared behind a list of targets they made. The list was long and consisted of many names. Those from Arthur's world were written in blue while Ghost rider where written in red. "But I must ask? " he heard the voice say from behind the page " you seemed a little picky when creating the list, for instance why is Dante here, is he not a fellow demon hunter like yourself?" Arthur questioned lowering the parchment.

"If that kid wants to be a big time demon hunter and fight big time demon's he's gonna have to face a real demon hunter like me"

"Ah and what of Trish?"

"Bitch nicked my bike" he muttered.

"Ah then by that logic we must strike down the Hulk surely he is a dangerous big monster even if he did help with Galactus" Arthur said looking back at the list although Hulk wasn't on it.

"No" ghost rider replied sharply

"Why not?"

"Cause that's not something I wanna deal with right now and who the hell said you could pick give me that" Ghost rider said quickly taking the paper from his hands. He scanned for a name, but he wasn't looking for any name he was looking for a name that brought the most annoyance to him when he read it. He scrolled down the list looking at each name then he stopped suddenly. He lowered the paper from his face and looked out to the horizon. He started to softly chuckle.

Arthur meanwhile was confused. He looked to the horizon. "What?" he asked. Then he turned back to his partner. "What?" he asked again. Ghost rider made no response he just stuffed the paper into his jacket and mounted his motorcycle.

"To quote our next victim" he said before turning to Arthur "You're in for quite a night. But put some pants on" he quickly added that last part at the end.

"I recall that first saying but not the second"

"That's cause the second part wasn't a quote seriously put some pants on". Arthur then looked down and was reminded that he was still only in his boxers.


	2. Riders of the Iron Horse part 2

** Riders of the Iron Horse Part 2**

James "Rhodey" Rhodes flew through the sky over the city in his war machine armor. He had just been requested by Captain America for a special mission. Being a friend of the accused made him qualified enough and when he was asked he had already known most of the details. He then landed in front of the house of a certain corporate genius and superhero. The helmet was removed from his face and he lightly knocked on the door. An energetic Tony Stark answered.

"Ay Rhodey what brings you here?" he asked surprised to see him. "Judging by your choice of clothing I'd suspect there's a costume party"

"I was recommended to wear this. For protection" he responded

"From who no one's gonna attack you come on in, just take it off and wipe your feet" Tony insisted. Rhodey complied and took off the armor and walked in. He had a suite on which was a little ruffled from the tight condensed armor. "Gotta say it must be uncomfortable wearing that under the armor" Tony commented on Rhodey's attire as he led him to the kitchen. His voice echoed throughout the house.

"Yeah well I'm just ready for the day, but you don't seem to be if I might add" he said now commenting on Tony's clothing or lack of it. He wore only a tank top and boxers.

"What it's still the morning I can still wear this" he said pouring himself a glass of water "Do you want anything a drink, a muffin perhaps?"

"No thanks" he paused "But Tony it doesn't seem like you've been seen a lot recently"

"Well I just solved a double earth ending catastrophe and both worlds are still merged. You could literally step out of house and end up in Tricell laboratory. I can't account for that" Tony said as if he acted out this part.

"Tony" Rhodes said cutting to the point "You haven't been to work in 5 days".

"I was at Stark Industries just the other day actually but it didn't seem like I was needed, they had everything under control so I left to come home" he took a sip of his water and leaned his arm on the counter. "But everyone's really shaken up about this world thing maybe I'll get back in the swing of things tomorrow".

"So what have you been doing in your spare time then?"

"Olympics"

"Olympics?"

"Yeah the Olympics, not televised of course in fact there's only two participants but you know I-" Rhodes then walked up to Tony and stopped in front of him.

"Tony you know what the problem is here right?" he said seriously. Tony stood up straight now.

"Problem? I don't see a problem everybody's gotten along fine after the merging I think"

"You know what I mean Tony" he paused. "It's that woman you met".

"Oh so Pepper put you up to this" Tony mused.

"No Cap did, but Pepper did have a say. They're very concerned for you Tony"

"That's fine, it's touching it truly is but you know I'm concerned that they're over concerned for me, but as you can see I'm fine, everyone's fine and now you can return the message to Cap and Pepper that I have everything under control"

"Can I say something at least?" Rhodes inquired.

"Yeah shoot" Tony approved

"I know I've only met her on two occasions but I have to admit it I don't see what you see in her. She helped you save the world yes I guess that's a slightly redeemable quality. But literally being around her was the most uncomfortable experiences of my life. It's like she takes pleasure in other people's discomfort"

"Eh Rhodey" Tony muttered trying to get his attention, but he went on.

"She's clearly sadistic, and I think she's a masochist too"

"Rhodey" Tony snapped in a whisper again trying to get his attention.

"She's rude, arrogant, sultry and sometimes downright mean spirited and most of all she's-"

"She's right here" a female voice echoed throughout the kitchen. The two men then looked over to see Morrigan sitting at the table with breakfast before her wearing a purple kimono. Rhodes stared on in disbelief while Tony looked less surprised and more embarrassed.

"Oh it's good that you came Rhodey because he finally made breakfast for me, probably to show he's a good host" Morrigan pointed out as if she didn't hear a word he just said. The two men then looked back at each other. Their next conversation would be in whispers.

"You know it's 11 in the morning right?" Rhodes whispered to him

"Yeah"

"Can I only inquire a guess as to why you two had just woken up?"

"Whatever guess you have is probably right"

"Alright then I'll take my leave" he said turning to leave. "See ya around Tony, have a good day Morrigan" he said as he exited the house. He went to the front porch where he left his armor, donned it then flew off.

"Well he seemed surprised by something" Morrigan pointed out.

"I can't imagine why" Tony said placing his now empty cup in the dish washer.

"Well it's a good thing he didn't stay for breakfast because your cooking is crap"

"Well then don't eat it"

"Perhaps I'm just lashing out at you since you told him about our little secret"

"What the sex Olympics? I told you it's never gonna get televised I'm just trying to get our names out there as best I can".

"Well you'll just have to make it up to me today when you buy me stuff from your world"

"Wasn't that the plan already?"

"Yes but now you have to get me more" Morrigan said before getting up to leave. "I'm gonna go get changed for the day. You should too it's 11 am after all". She then went upstairs to change into some clothes. Tony noticed she left her plateful of half eaten food behind. She clearly did it to annoy him.

"You just gonna leave that there?"

"Yep" she responded back.

"Royal princess my ass" he said picking up the plate and disposing of it properly. He then prepared to leave by fetching some proper clothes.

Meanwhile in the city 2 demon hunters were riding down the street in the motorcycle, which now added an extra seat to the left side so Arthur could have a place to sit.

"She's rude, arrogant, sultry and sometimes downright mean spirited and most of all she's-"

"Alright alright I understand now" Arthur said cutting him off. He had asked reason's as to why he didn't like their latest target for which Ghost rider gave numerous reasons, in fact he probably liked her the least of anyone he's met, the reason only those 2 know but it goes beyond the demon hunter, demon lifestyles. "But you seem to think quite negatively of many people from my world, yet I am so positive when meeting new people, perhaps you should be more like me"

"Do I seriously look like I have time to be more like you?"

"Well not with that attitude". There was a brief silence as they rode down the street. "If I may ask how many people from my world do you hate? I understand not enjoying the evildoers as much but what about the others, how many of them do you hate?"

"More that both of our fingers and toes, in fact how I put up with you at times is astounding"

"Alright then I'm going to name names and you tell me what you think of them"

"K"

"Alright Dante"

"Hate him"

"Trish"

"Hate him"

"She's a woman"

"Looks trashy"

"Okay C. Viper"

"Hate her"

"Well I know you already hate Strider Hiryu" Arthur stated aloud

"Well he hates me back"

"This is true".

Back at the Stark residence Tony and Morrigan had both just gotten dressed for the day.

"Is that seriously what you're wearing?" Morrigan said questioning his attire

"Yeah" he responded wearing a suite as usual.

"Oh drop that boring stuff, live a little, put on something casual"

"You mean like you, yet again another pair of short shorts and Tiny t-shirt clearly meant to show off your curves, but you got rid of the G-string this time so why complain at me let's get going" he said as they walked out of the house, getting into a car and pulling out into the street.

Back with the hunters

"So where exactly is our target, this city is vast we may never find her" Arthur said looking around.

Ghost rider chuckled "Think about it" he said getting Arthur's attention "If you were a demonic succubus who screwed everything that came your way where would you go in another world?" Arthur pondered for a moment

"A petting zoo!" he proclaimed. The motorcycle came to a screeching and sudden halt.

"What? seriously?" Ghost rider questioned "Hey when this job's over we gotta talk about this kind of stuff, there's a couple books you should read".

"Ah very well then" Arthur said turning back to the road "Well why aren't we moving?"

"Cause were here" Ghost rider said getting off. Arthur looked around to see the home of Tony Stark.

"This is the kingdom of Iron man, it is truly glorious" he said marveling it. Ghost rider walked up to the house while Arthur stayed behind pulling an apple out of his armor.

"Here boy come and get it" he said shaking the apple in front of the motorcycle. It didn't move. "Come on"

Ghost rider sighed "For the last time it's not an Iron horse now let's go"

"He had carried us both all this way and will need nutrients to keep up his strength" Arthur said before continuing to wave the apple at the "Iron horse" which still did not move to take it. "Arthur!" Ghost rider snapped at him.

"Alright I'm coming". Arthur then laid the apple on the ground and patted it. "I'll leave it here so you may have it whenever you want" he whispered before running to catch up with his partner. He caught up to him and walked up to the door. "I was unaware that Sir Iron man had been ensnared by the temptress of the night, we must do all that we can to save his soul, he will probably even give us bountiful treasure's"

"Yeah whatever"

"So how do you intend we storm the castle?"

"By knocking on the front door". Ghost rider walked up to the door and pushed it open, It did not budge. He tried again but it still did not budge. He then tried applying more strength, grunting as he tried to open it but it still didn't work. "Hold on maybe it comes outward" he said before pulling on the door but still it didn't work.

"It seems she knew we were coming so she enchanted the door" Arthur proclaimed.

"Yeah sure" Ghost rider panted. But then he composed himself "Alright time for plan B". The 2 made their way to the back of the house where there was a bigger and larger entrance point; the window.

"So what's plan B? "Arthur questioned. Ghost rider responded by picking Arthur up and launching him through the window crashing through the glass. Ghost Rider then jumped up into the house

"I'm here!" he exclaimed opening his arms. He waited there for something but nothing happened, he just stood there with his arms wide open.

"Nothing's happened "Arthur said getting up.

"Alright let's search the house". The searched the entire house checking places where the 2 could have and probably did have sex at one point or another. But nothing turned up and now Ghost rider leaned on the kitchen counter after announcing that they probably weren't in the house. He had decided to wait them out after all they had to come back at some point right?

"Hazaah" Arthur exclaimed from the other room as Ghost rider whipped his chain off his shoulder and readied for a fight. Arthur then came in with 2 mugs of beer one in each hand.

"Behold I have found ale" he proclaimed. Ghost rider became less tense.

"Stark doesn't drink that stuff, probably just has it for guests at parties". Arthur then plopped up and stood on the chair by the counter. He forced a mug into Ghost rider's hand and banged the two together.

"Ah but we are guests and with no host we must help ourselves. A toast Jonathan for our glorious partnership and for the destruction of our enemies" Arthur proclaimed and then started downing his beer. Ghost rider the whole time just looking at him in a peculiar way. Then he pinched in-between his eyes with his fingers.

"How did I get stuck with you? Why didn't you end up with Thor?". Arthur had then finished his mug.

"Ah he is with Amaterasu in Asgard, watching over both Midgard's even as we speak" Arthur explained. So they decided to wait in the house until they returned. How long they would wait they did not know

Time past, how much they didn't know

Ghost rider is sitting down but there was something wrong with him. He was angry and shaking from the stress. His eyes burned with anger and hate, and the flames upon his head grew higher with each passing moment as his anger grew. His fingers were clenched tightly against his knees. He is sitting on the couch with Arthur next to him watching TV. Arthur had been in charge of the remote but no one could have expected what he would put on. "The teletubies". Arthur was sitting there happily clapping along with the show while Ghost rider sat there at his wits end.

"You know I rather like this television there are endless possibilities" Arthur said. Ghost rider then jumped up to his feet and let out a blood curling scream.

"That's it I've had it!" he exclaimed and walked towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Arthur said climbing off the couch to follow him but leaving the TV on. Ghost rider stomped out the door as Arthur finally caught up with him. "Where are you going?" he repeated.

"I'm going to go find that sneaking bitch and destroy her! I'm tired of this waiting around crap! She planned this out she knew we were coming!" Ghost rider rambled on almost sounding deranged. They both walked up to the motorcycle but stopped with their jaws dropped. Before them the apple Arthur left was eaten but there were no squirrels or any other animals around, only the motorcycle. Ghost rider could only say so few words. "Oh what the hell"

The two then got on the motorcycle and took off towards the city. They didn't have many places to look because as Arthur mentioned before the city was big. They went to Stark industries first but when Pepper told them she hadn't seen him for some time the two took their leave and with that settled they knew it was going to be a long day. So they had to rely on the local population for help with question's such "have you seen", or "Did you by any chance bump into". However no one had had any answers for them. The situation turned really ugly when the 2 accidentally asked for help from a man on a street corner. Apparently he thought "Temptress of the Night" meant they wanted to have a little fun. But once he brought out the ladies the two knew they wanted to part in it. The situation turned violent as they had to fight off the pimp and his prostitutes. But the two managed to fight them off and flee the scene before the police came. Now they were in a parking lot outside of a big carnival. Ghost rider leaned against his motorcycle and Arthur looked around him, then he poked his leg. Ghost rider looked down at him.

"May I have currency?" the pint sized knight asked

"For what?" the flaming skeleton responded.

"There is a stand selling frozen goods over there and I wish to purchase one for you and myself"

"I'm not really good with ice cream" Ghost rider pointed out. But he still handed Arthur some money, who trotted off to go buy some leaving the spirit of vengeance alone still leaning on his motorcycle. He then scanned the crowd entering the carnival gates. No real reason why it was just something to do, but he would be glad he did it for at that moment something caught his gaze. He saw what looked like green colored hair in the crowd. Not everyone has that color hair, unless they dyed it but this certainly looked natural. He leaned in for a better look. Yep definitely green and a woman clad in revealing clothing short shorts and a small t-shirt, but still there was more. She was with someone, a man with black hair. He only saw the back of his head so that's all he could conjure. He stood up straight now to get a better look before jumping to conclusions, but right as he did the woman turned to look at him. He now didn't need to jump he had to attack. For in the crowd was Morrigan Aensland the demon princess and his chosen target. She looked at him with provocative eyes and he looked back in anger. It was clear they didn't like each other, even when they teamed up with everyone else to fight Galactus they still did not enjoy each others company. Time seemed to slow down as they locked eyes across the parking lot and glared at each other. Morrigan then winked at him and turned her head to enter with the man, Tony Stark Ghost rider assumed but he seemed oblivious to him. Then Ghost Rider rushed after them. He had spent all day waiting around and he wasn't going to lose her trail now. He busted through the crowds and entered the carnival. He looked around frantically to see them.

"Damn they walk fast" he muttered. Then he saw them and he gave chase again. They disappeared into a ride and ghost rider raced to follow them but stopped in front of the ride. "A haunted house.. please". Then he cut the line and walked into the house. It was dark with very few lights. His head was actually his only source of illumination. He walked down the path moving some fake cobwebs as he went and lighting fire to some which he had to take time to put out. "I swear to God if I walk in on you two screwing I will kill everyone here" he said aloud, mostly to himself. Then he heard footstep's behind him, small almost silent. "Trying to surprise me?" he muttered trying not to let them know he was catching on. "It won't work!" he screamed as he turned around to see 3 small children in front of him not dazed or frightened at all. "Eh..hi" he said.

"These costumes suck. He's clearly not real" one kid said

"This isn't scary" another added on.

"Not scary…"Ghost rider mused. Then he pulled out his chain and started to spit fire out of his mouth. The children taken back and frightened ran out to the nearest exit screaming for their mothers. Ghost rider chuckled at their expense and made his exit. He walked out of the haunted house back to the sunlight.

"Hey" a voice called to him. He turned his head to see the voice. The park manager came up to him. "I thought we talked about this your shift isn't up until the people stop coming now get back in there". Ghost rider turned his head straight while the park manager kept rambling on. Then he punched the manager in the face without looking at him and then silently walked off.

"I frickin' save the world and no one gives me any respect" he muttered as he stopped walking to look around. No sign of Morrigan, Stark or even security, he's surprised no one did anything about him hitting the manager.

"Jonathan" a voice called. Ghost rider looked over to see Arthur coming towards him with 2 ice cream cones in his hands. He stopped in front of him panting. "You know if you wanted to go on the rides so bad you could have told me I wanted to go too. I would have even held off on the..eh.. ice cream" Arthur said putting strain on those last two words. "Here catch" he said throwing the cone up to Ghost rider who didn't even attempt to catch it. Instead it landed on his head and began melting, getting all over his face. "Eh my apologies" Arthur bowed but then went on to enjoying his cone.

Ghost rider sighed "Don't worry about it let's just go back to their house" he said walking leaving a trail of ice cream as he went. Arthur soon followed licking his cone each step he went. They then hopped on the iron horse and left for Stark's house again. They parked away from the house so they wouldn't be seen or noticed. They then started walking to the estate.

"I think I am coming down with something" Arthur confessed.

"Why's that?" Ghost rider asked nonchalantly

"My tongue has turned an abnormal color" Arthur admitted showing-off his now blue tongue. "Have I been bewitched?"

"That's just because you ate the ice cream, the color came off on your tongue" Ghost rider pointed out.

"Hm it seems plausible..." Arthur pondered "then what of that ice cold feeling of pain in my head when I ate it?"

"Brain freeze" Ghost rider chuckled "Hold on were by the house". The two then took cover in the bushes to survey the house. Tony Stark and Morrigan could be seen through a window talking on about something, about what they didn't know or care. They didn't seem to notice anything was wrong with the house. Then Ghost rider sprung up "That synical bitch I'm gonna rip her head off, that fu-" he was cut off as Arthur put his hand over his mouth and pulled him back into the bushed right as Tony looked outside not noticing them.

"We must be quite and covert like the seal" Arthur whispered as they laid in the bushes. Ghost rider looked at him in disbelief

"You do not know a thing about animals or modern times do you?"

"No Hawkeye explained them to me once how seals are the most dangerous creature in the world"

"He's probably pulling your chain"

"I have no chain you have the chain" Arthur pointed out.

"Ghost rider sighed "Look you fought off Fing Fang Foom on your own you do not have to worry about a goddamn seal in the ocean"

"If you insist"

"Look for now you concentrate on being covert and I'll concentrate on not burning these bushes and blowing our cover" Ghost rider planned out. Arthur nodded in agreement and they both poked their heads up to look at the house. Morrigan was the only one at the window now and she was looking right at them. She wiggled her hands to say hello and to lead them on. Ghost rider almost jumped out of the bushes again before Arthur pulled him back in the nick of time.

"So what's going on out there?" Tony asked Morrigan who was looking out the window.

"Oh you just have a beautiful lawn" she said sarcastically.

"Wow a compliment that's new for you" he said before walking off into another room, Morrigan keeping her eyes on the bushes.

"Hey who put on the teletubies?" Tony voice echoed from the other room.


	3. Riders of the Iron Horse part 3

**Riders of the Iron Horse part 3**

Tony turned the TV off and walked out of the room. He thought it strange considering he didn't remember leaving the TV on when they left the house. He did not think much of it until he noticed empty mugs on his counter which lingered of alcohol, granted he swore off the stuff and it wasn't him who brought it out but that was exactly why it puzzled him. He decided to further investigate by searching more of his house. He walked out of the room and was stunned by what he saw. He saw his back window shattered into too many pieces to count spread over his floor. He stood there taking it all in without words or thoughts to understand why. All the time Morrigan kept her eyes on the lawn although now her head was moving as if following something up to the front door but he didn't pay any mind to it. Tony was about to rush down to check his security tapes when a violent knock at the door stopped him.

"Morrigan can you get that?" he called out.

"No" she announced as he turned to see her on top of the stairs

"I have really important things to look into" he said trying not to reveal the information he assumed she was either oblivious or uninterested in, probably both.

"Oh don't you always, well it's not always about you you know" she stated leaning her head on her arms on the stair railing. Tony sighed and went to answer the door while she watched him walk off. Tony walked off and opened the door. It was probably some salesman selling stuff at the wrong time.

"Look I don't'-"

"HAZAHH FACE ME EVILDOOERS!" Tony heard as a small shiny man pounced in the air.

"Cool it little guy" a voice said behind him. Tony recovered from the initial shock to try and decipher what the hell just happened. Well as it turns out Arthur the small medieval knight was at his door and was the one who shouted obscenities. There was also a hand forcing his helmet down over his head. He had his helmet forced over his head and he struggled to see, flailing his arms wildly as if fighting an invisible enemy. Tony followed the hand up to see it belonged to none other than Ghost Rider.

"Oh Johnny…with Arthur" he stated softly.

"Yeah were a team of demon hunters" Ghost Rider responded as Arthur's muffled "Hazzahs" could be heard under the helmet.

"Yeah guys I'd love to help you but I have business to take care off" Tony said closing the door but Ghost Rider put his hand out stopping him.

"Is that so? Well" he said as he now leaned his right elbow down over Arthur's head. "It just so happens we have business to take care of too".

"I have a problem I have to solve"

"Well so do we"

"Tony who are your friends down there" Morrigan's voice now chimed from the stairs. Tony turned around to look at her and Ghost Rider moved his head up. "Oh it's the Rider OH and he brought his little friend" she said talking down to him in a babyish voice. Tony turned around to Ghost Rider to see him glaring at Morrigan, he then saw Morrigan staring back. Then Ghost Rider turned to him and smiled. Tony caught on as to what would happen next.

"Oh no w-". Then Ghost Rider let out a scream, shoved Tony aside and headed for Morrigan. She jumped down from the stairs landed on the floor then stood up clad in her usual attire. Ghost Rider flung his chain off his shoulder and held it bound up in his hand as he walked up to her. Then he swung the chain but Morrigan took to the air and started flying throughout the house blasting at him as he took each fiery swing.

"Guys wait stop!" Tony ran in screaming. "This is no way to AH!" he let out as something hard hit his knee. He turned down to see Arthur tackling his knee. He put his hands on the little man's shoulder's and picked him up as he still struggled to hit him. "Arthur we don't have time for this, you can't be doing this in my house"

"Ah she must have put a mighty spell on you but do not worry I shall free you!" Arthur exclaimed and then kicked him in the face as he dropped him to the ground. "The old fashioned way, by beating you senseless!" he proclaimed as he threw a dagger at Tony land just below his crouch. Last Straw. His armor appeared and engulfed his body and he was ready to take on anything. "Finally a challenge!" Arthur said. Then he jumped into the air with a sword in hand ready to attack. Iron man casually lifted up his right arm and blasted Arthur across the house. Then he turned his attention towards the other 2. Ghost Rider was spiting fire at Morrigan from the ground as she flew through the air. Then she summoned pointed tentacles and they swarmed towards him. Ghost Rider ran throughout the house ducking under furniture and sliding across floors. Then he ran up the stairs jumped up and off the railing towards an airborne Morrigan. He was higher than her but was coming down with a closed fist heading for her face, his fiery chain circling his body. At the last second Morrigan barley dodged him and he landed on the ground denting the floor as he landed. He turned his head to see the tentacles still coming for him.

"Not my ass" he let out and turned around and incinerated them all. Then Morrigan appeared behind him and as she threw a kick Ghost Rider rolled out of the way but swung his chain towards her. Morrigan ducked as the chain skimmed the top of her head. They both then returned to standing and stared each other down. Morrigan noticed Iron man approaching behind Ghost Rider who seemed unaware of this.

"Well it seems your outmatched here" she smirked. Ghost Rider responded with his own twisted smile

"I don't think so".

"Your little buddy's out Johnny" Iron man said as Ghost Rider's eyes turned to him. "I'll give you one last chance to leave now or e-"

"HAZAHH!" Arthur exclaimed as he jumped on Iron man's head and began furiously hitting him. Iron man unprepared and unable to see anything but silver frantically moved around trying to fight against his visual oppressor. Ghost Rider and Morrigan looked on looking almost amused.

"Now where were we?" Ghost Rider said turning to her. Morrigan launched a soul fist at him and then took to the air. Ghost Rider continued to frantically try and hit his moving aerial target while Iron man frantically tried to shake Arthur off. Both of them hitting whatever was in their way during the chaos. Arthur pounded and fidgeted on top of Iron man's head as he hit every wall piece of furniture in his way. Ghost Rider continued swinging the chain at Morrigan whocontinued dodging.

"Is that really all you've got?" she laughed

"not yet" he muttered "Arthur Shooting Star!" he shouted to him.

"OH I actually like this one" Arthur said before jumping off Iron man and into the air. Ghost Rider swung his chain back and it grabbed and wrapped around Arthur. Then with all his strength his swung his arm forward and the chain followed. The chain raced through the air and soon unwrapped around Arthur propelling him through the air right at Morrigan. She was too unprepared for how fast he was heading at her so she couldn't stop when they collided. They went through the air, crashing out of the window and landed on the front lawn. Morrigan laid on the lawn, dazed groaning from the hit she just took. She felt pressure on her body so she looked up to see what it was. She saw Arthur laying on top of her, his head between her breasts. Then Iron man came out and punted Arthur off her and into the air. Ghost Rider jumped out of the house going through the air and skidding into the street next to a tumbling Arthur who lost all his armor. Ghost Rider stood up gripping his chain as Arthur propelled himself up from his back, but he was facing the wrong way. Ghost Rider noticed this so he picked Arthur up by the head and turned him around. The two teams now stared each other down. Iron man and Morrigan from the lawn, Ghost Rider and Arthur from the street. Then Ghost Rider let out a war cry and summoned his motorcycle to him. Then Ghost Rider and Morrigan charged each other while Iron man went for Arthur. The motorcycle raced towards Morrigan but when it got close enough Ghost Rider jumped off tackling her to the ground. He head-butted her, punched her, threw her over his shoulder and kicked her away. Arthur had jumped up at Iron man and kicked him. Iron man grabbed him mid-air and threw him back. Arthur got up and threw a sword at Iron man who dodged then shot a blast at Arthur who jumped across the lawn dodging it and the one's that followed. He jumped again dodging one and threw an axe as he went. The axe flew up to Iron man and kit his helmet. He slowly turned his head back to Arthur ready to continue. Morrigan had just kicked Ghost Rider back. She jumped up and kicked him with both her feet sending him to the ground keeping her feet on his face. Then she picked him up and blasted him sending him across the lawn. She flew over to him and brought him in the high into the air. She flew above the house and into the sky and dropped him down to the ground. Having no way to go but down Ghost Rider plummeted from the sky all the way down crashing into the street. He let out a small groan as he laid on the ground, then a scream as Morrigan landed on top of him with her heals down. She then casually walked off as he stayed on the ground.

"Is that really all you got?" she mused. He made no response. "Well I guess the Spirit of Vengeance isn't all it's cracked up to be" she continued walking and talking. "Guess you didn't make a great use of your power after all" she teased "Oh" she put her hand over her mouth "What would daddy think?" a small chuckle escaped her mouth at his expense.

"Dad" Ghost Rider muttered from the ground. "Dad" he said again. "Dad!" he said screaming at full volume filled with rage and everyone turning to him. He brought one arm up then the other pulling himself to his knees. Then he hoisted himself up starring down at Morrigan. She swung her fist at him but he moved easily dodging it. She did it again to the same result. She swung one more time but this time he caught her fist then the other. He brought his knee up and hit her in the stomach then put his hands together and slammed down on her back. Then he picked her up by her hair and threw her out of the street and onto the lawn. He walked over to her picked her up by her throat and they stared at each other face to face looking into each others eyes.

Morrigan laughed "Hm you know your stare doesn't affect me so why bother trying?" Ghost Rider didn't respond he just kept staring. Then he spewed fire from his mouth igniting her face. Morrigan's body squirmed as he continued to throw it up. Then he stopped and the fire disappeared to reveal her face. There were no burn marks but it was clear she was in pain. He plopped her onto the ground and she was facing away from him. He then took out his chain, grabbed it by both ends and wrapped it around her neck. She tried grabbing the chain to untie them but they were too tightly wound and he continued choking her. She stayed kneeling on the ground trying to unwrap the chains while he stood behind her choking her. Then as Ghost Rider was choking her with his chains he was blasted away by Iron man who came to Morrigan's side. Ghost Rider stood up and was joined by Arthur and who quickly summoned a new coat of armor. The 2 groups were staring each other down again. They were ready for another bout when a new voice joined in.

"Well looky here, a party and we weren't invited". The four turned their heads to see four people walking up to them. The one who just spoke wore a red trench coat and had white hair.

"Oh crap" Ghost Rider let out when he saw him. The other was a woman with long blond hair, black clothes and a large weapon on her back. The other two were males, one completely covered in red tights wielding katanas and guns, the other a white cloak around a skull like face armed with more weapons than all the others combined. The spokesman of the newcomers strayed away from his group to form a triangle with Ghost Rider and Morrigan. "So what's going on here?" Dante asked.

"Piss off kid this doesn't concern you" Ghost Rider barked.

"Well actually it does. See were all here hunting Doromammu who's given us the slip just now" Dante explained motioning to his group of Deadpool, Taskmaster and Trish. "Now you look a lot like Dormammu so no one will know the difference if I pull a switcheroo, plus even if they do catch on I'm out of competition" Dante explained as Ghost Rider grimaced. "And you" he said turning his attention to Morrigan "There's a pretty big price on your head to return you home, alive of course but they never said anything about unharmed" Dante went on as all eyes were on him. "So" he said pulling out his 2 guns "I'm willing to have a 3 way showdown here for fun but if you guys don't put up much of an amusing fight well then I'll turn you in".

"Now hold on there is no way were having a 3 way demon showdown on my front lawn no way in he-"

"Eh pipe down dummy or you'll ruin the show!" Deadpool exclaimed pulling Iron man down to the ground while he was eating popcorn, where he got it he'll never tell.

"Let's take bet's cash only" Taskmaster announced sitting against the house holding a small notebook and pen.

"I propose Jonathan will win" Arthur said running up to Taskmaster. Trish merely leaned against the house next to Taskmaster. Tony looked on wondering how he got caught up in all this and how it would turn out for Morrigan. She was currently locked in a visual standoff with Ghost Rider and Dante. They all just stood there staring each other down.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Ghost Rider asked

"Hell yeah!" Dante replied "Plus it's not like we haven't thrown down with each other before". He had met and fought on some occasions Morrigan even before the worlds were merged, but Ghost Rider didn't get added in till the merging happened. "the only difference now is we're all here and it's ever man for himself"

"Excuse me?" Morrigan said

"You're no lady" Ghost Rider told her. The three continued to stare each other down wondering who would make the first move. It was tense as Ghost Rider gripped his chain, Dante his guns, Morrigan clenched her fists.

"Come on fight already!" Deadpool shouted. Then Dante snapped his guns out and shot towards his two opponents. Ghost Rider ducked to the ground and Morrigan took to the air both of them dodging the bullets. Then Ghost Rider sprang up and lashed his chain in the air at Morrigan who flew around it, but he then brought it down to Dante who dived out of the way as stylish as he could. Dante then ran towards Ghost Rider unsheathing his sword as he came closer. When he got close enough he swung his sword but Ghost rider ducked, he jabbed but Ghost rider evaded him again. Dante swung his sword with only one arm this time and followed it with a punch from his free hand. Ghost rider caught his hand threw it away and wrapped his arm wielding the sword in his chain, then twisted his arm. Dante stunned from the position was in could not defend himself. Ghost rider punched him in the stomach, again then the head twice. As he was about to hit him again Morrigan flew down from the air kicking Ghost rider in the back, colliding him with Dante making them tumble across the street. They both grunted and got up to see Morrigan floating above the air waving at them. Ghost Rider kept his eyes on her and was going to charge until Dante kicked him in the face sending him to the ground.

"You cheap shotting little shit!" Dante ignored this and charged Morrigan only this time pulling out his guns as he came closer. He started running circles around her firing way too many bullets as he went. The audience they had had to take cover at some points, save for Deadpool who got shot in the eye but didn't care because it healed instantly. Morrigan dodged the bullets and tried to close the gap between Dante and herself. She got up close to him and threw a punch at his face, which he dodged and responded with his own punch which she dodged as well. The two went at it like that throwing punches and kicks from time to time, some hitting others dodged. Then a chain wrapped around Dante and he was hurled back onto and through the roof. "Now where were we?" Ghost rider said to her. Ghost Rider's back went ablaze in sparks as Dante ran up behind him unloading furiously into his back. He ran up to and past him shooting the entire time as he went, his back turned away from Morrigan who drew closer and closer as he went. But as she was about to strike he turned his right arm and pistol whipped her with his gun. His back was now to Ghost rider who lit him up in flames and proceeded in punching Dante. Ghost Rider threw a punch to his face hitting the left side of his face and then Morrigan's knee collided with his right. Ghost Rider then launched Dante away with his chain. He then stood there silent for a moment with Morrigan. For the first time since they fought Galactus they teamed up against someone, sure it wasn't planned or anything but it still counted. That moment soon ended as Morrigan kicked an unsuspecting Ghost Rider away giggling as she did so. "All you people do is sucker punch" he muttered. He then turned his attention back to Morrigan and charged her. He threw 2 quick punches which she dodged and she threw a kick so he grabbed her leg and threw her away. She caught herself in midair and flew down tackling him in midair. The 2 then got on their feet and began fighting again. Morrigan threw a punch but Ghost Rider punched her back. Then Dante came from behind him upper cutting a slash with his sword but Ghost Rider dodged, brought his leg up and kicked him back. Morrigan then double kicked Ghost Rider with her legs and hit Dante with a soul fist. The battle went on like that for some time, each one gaining the upper hand on one but losing to it another; such was the chaos between a 3 way demon/demon hybrid/demon hunter showdown. Now the 3 were at each others throats caught in a 3 way headlock, arm grapple with everyone's hand on one another. Ghost rider's hand was inside Morrigans mouth pulling on her cheek while her foot was in his face, Dante was being choked out by Ghost rider's other arm while Morrigan pulled on his hair. Then a loud whip of air was heard follow by a large explosion. The three fighters and the spectators turned their attention to the sky. For far off in the sky above the city it was a hellish red. The three demons froze in the middle of tearing at each other to look on in confusion.

"What is that?" Taskmaster asked as everyone turned their attention to it. Iron man's armor soon assessed the far off situation and he caught sign of what was behind it.

"Dormammu" he announced. The three demons now let go of each other.

"Well looks like we came to the right spot" Dante said shaking them off. You all ready for this?" he said turning to his former opponents who both nodded their heads. "Great then let's go" he said as the remaining members of his party surrounded him.

"Time for work again?" Morrigan asked as Iron man came to her side. Ghost Rider whistled and his motorcycle appeared. He ran up and got on it as Arthur plopped on behind him.

"Oh so it's a race you want" Dante proposed.

"Eat my flames losers" he said before blazing off. He drove off down the street leaving a trail of flames as he went expecting to get there before everyone else. He suddenly noticed two shadows above the ground next to his motorcycle so he looked up to investigate. There he saw Iron man flying on his right, Morrigan on his left.

"A motorcycle? A little old fashioned" Iron man teased him. "Tell ya what when you get there we'll tell you how it went" he laughed and flew off towards the city. Morrigan blew a kiss and followed soon after.

"Oh so that's how it is..Bring it on!" Ghost rider exclaimed as he did a wheelie and picked up his speed while Dante and his group took up the rear on foot.

Hours had past and their battle with Dorammu was long over. The overwhelming amount of heroes present was too much for him and he fled again. Dante said they would continue to hunt him and said their Goodbye's to Iron man and Morrigan, both sides excited to see each other again. Ghost Rider and Arthur had also left them vowing to come back another day. They said there highest priority was Dormammu and that caused some expected upbringing from Dante (Ghost Rider had probably only brought it up for that reason). So the 2 bet on who could find him first and set off into the night, Arthur waving goodbye atop the "Iron Horse". Iron man and Morrigan returned home where it was now 10 at night and after having such a long day Tony was let out a yawn and was ready to turn in for the night. Currently in the kitchen dressed in a usual tank top and boxers he was ready to turn in for the night.

"Dun Dun Dun "he heard a tapping coming from his front door. Wondering who it could be after such a long grueling day he prayed for no more visitors but decided to answer it none the less."Dun Dun Dun" he heard the knocking again.

"I'm coming I'm coming" he announced as he approached the door. He heard Morrigan's far off voice crack a comment at his choice of words as she usually did regardless of who was around, where they were or what he truly meant. Tony ignored her and opened the door wondering "Who the hell could be out here at 10 at night". He then got his answer, for before him smiling on his doorstep was Eric Brooks more commonly known as "Blade".

"Tony" he greeted

"Eric" Tony responded. "What brings you here?"  
"Travelin' man" he responded.

"Well there have been a lot of travelers at my house today" Tony said with his hand still on the door.

"So I've heard, in fact I happen to run into one of em earlier today"

"Really?" Tony said cringing as the word left his mouth.

"Yep old Johnny blaze flaming skull bike and all, said you were keeping some interesting company nowadays"

"Did he now?"

"Yep then gave very descriptive, negative and vulgar explanation on what was going on here" he paused "but I thought I'd come by and check out for myself. May I meet your guest?" Blade asked taking a step forward and with his hand on his sword.

"Ah you can't" Tony stopped him putting his hands up "because as much as I'd hate to inform you she has left Castle Stark"

"Oh is that so" Blade said taking a step back

"I'm afraid it is, sorry you had to come all this way" Tony said patting him on the shoulder.

"Ah don't sweat it" a defeated sounding Blade sighed "well I'll be seeing ya around, goodnight Tony"

"Thanks take it easy Eric" Tony said as he closed the door on Blade who showed no signs of movement as it happened. Tony then let out a huge sigh.

"Who was that?" Morrigan's voice asked from the top of the stairs.

"Another one of your suitors don't worry I shooed him off" Tony said turning to her.

"Oh so I have to deal with you again? Oh well I'm sure anything's better than dealing with angry men with real weaponry" she teased him and his armor.

"Yeah sure bu-"

"I can hear her through the door Tony" Blade's muffled voice stated.

"You must be hearing thing's Eric why don't you-" Tony was cut off as a samurai sword cut through his door and landed in front of his face. He stared wide eyed at it while Morrigan donned her usual smile. "You better hide" Tony said to her as she pranced off into the house. Tony casually moved away from the door which was now being torn apart by Blade and his sword.

"This is not the night I planned. Oh the things I get into" he muttered as he retreated up the stairs as Blade continued to cut down his front entrance.

**End of Rider's of the Iron Horse**


	4. Breaking Points part 1

**Breaking points Part 1**

Tony Stark stood in his basement working on his latest project. He had spent away the morning and worked until the afternoon on it, even skipping lunch. But all the time he spent paid off and now he took a deep breath of triumph for he had finished. He looked at it now as it stood on the podium, the newest addition to his many variations of armor which he fitting titled "Galactus buster" after the planet eater himself. He walked up and entered the suite feeling the extremis virus course through his veins as he felt himself do the same to the suite, leaving only his head exposed. He wanted to get accustomed to he suite, so he made trivial hand gestures and shrugs onto of the podium. It worked fine but now for the big test. He picked his right leg and brought it down off the podium. It cracked the ground as it stepped off but it seemed stable. He did the same with other leg leading to the same result. He twiddled his fingers and hands again but looked down at the floor which got cracked and dented with each step he took.

"A little heavy than usual…"he pondered aloud to himself. "But it's just what the people of this world need. Galactus or any villain for that matter won't have a chance against this new armor. I'm ready to take on anything". An alarm then went off and the room started flashing red. "Que test subject #1" he smirked. He then turned around to see Morrigan walking down the stairs and across the room towards him. She stopped mid way with a look of disgust on her face.

"Does this thing ever stop?" she said looking around at the still going off alarm's.

"Give it a minute" Tony responded waving his hand. In a few moments the alarm went off and the lights returned to normal. Morrigan then felt free to continue her walk up to him.

"So is this a new fashion style in your world?" Morrigan commented as she began circling him.

"It's more than just that" Tony shot back

"Well it seems like you've put on some weight" Morrigan said flicking his back leading to a loud **PING** sound. "Because if that's the case I can definitely step up my game to get you some exercise" she returning in front of him.

"Hm I think I keep you on your toes than the other way around" he smirked.

"Well then let's test that out" she said leaning in to him. The 2 slowly and sensually embraced each other Morrigan grabbing Tony's head and pulling him towards her…then she picked him up, hurled him over her shoulder landing with his back on the table. She then flew above him and gracefully landed on top. "See this is much more fun than tinkering with your little toys" she said running her finger in circles around his forehead.

"Uh-huh. A little rough back there though" he grunted

"Well I guess even on toes you're not tall enough"

"Really?". Then he grabbed her arms and rolled off the desk flipping her over onto the ground with him now above her. "How about if I fly?". Morrigan grabbed him and flipped him over.

"Still not good enough" she teased.

"Yeah sure" Tony said as he opened up a digital keyboard and screen behind her head and began typing. Morrigan then lifted her head up phasing up and through the screen as she went, Tony typing the whole time. "Just checking some need to know things could go on all day" he joked "Oh and I just love computer games" he said opening up space invaders although he hacked the game so the invaders looked like Morrigan and the player was Iron man. Morrigan grabbed his hands causing the screen and keyboard to disappear.

"How about these games?" she said putting his hands on her chest.

"Feel's disfigured through all this armor let me take it off get a better feel for things" he said as the armor started falling off his body. Then Morrigan leaned her face down towards him and he brought his face towards hers. They became closer and closer until.. the phone rang.

"If you answer that I will kill you" Morrigan growled.

"You know what just for that.." Tony said as he reached over and got his phone and putting it on speaker. "Hello" he called out.

"Hey Tony its Steve how are you?" Captain America asked over the phone.

"Oh greeting mon Capitan I'm not bad how's things on your end?" Tony said putting his hands behind his head smiling while looking up at an annoyed Morrigan.

"Well I can't complain Tony but there's something I wanted to talk to you about"

"Well shoot". It was at this moment Morrigan got an idea and an evil smile formed on her face.

"Well Tony it's just that we-"Cap was cut off as Morrigan started loudly moaning into the air.

"Oh God! More!" she moaned. Tony was stunned and he didn't want to picture Cap's face on the other side.

"Shut up" he muttered trying to cover her mouth.

"Oh Yeah Gag me" Morrigan let out grabbing his hands

"Is..uh..everything okay Tony?" Cap stuttered

"Yeah it's fine" Tony grunted his response as his hands wrestled with Morrigan's but she was laying on top of him and had the high ground so it was a losing battle.

"OH you're so naughty!"

""Um if this is a bad time I could uh.."

"No It's fine its.." Tony finally got his hands over Morrigans mouth. "Fine" he panted. He then felt a tongue sliding across his palm but tried his best to ignore it. "Anyway what's going on?"

"Well uh" Cap struggled to find words for a moment. "It's just that the avengers, or any hero who can make it I should say are getting together on the Hellcarrier to discuss the latest event that's happened". Tony and Morrigan then listened on with interest.

"World merging" Tony said

"Yeah so it's really important that you be there but if you're busy then uh I guess-"

"No don't worry about it I'll be there"

"Great!" an ecstatic Cap said through the phone "It's starting at 3 but it could last for a while"

"I'll clear my schedule"

"Alright see you then goodbye"

"Bye". With that the phone call was over and Tony looked up at Morrigan.

"Oh now wasn't that fun" she said laying down on top of him.

"Yeah and you know that's the exact same reason why I took away that phone I got you" he said looking at the ceiling

"Oh this is nothing like that"

"Well moaning loud enough so the world can hear while I'm having a conversation on the phone and calling Pepper while were in the middle of activities are both still pretty bad in my book". Morrigan was silent for a moment and then looked at the clock.

"It's only 12: 58 we got some time to kill" Morrigan said lying on top of him.

"Well what if I said I'm tired"

"That won't stop me" Morrigan mused.

So time passed by to the point where Tony's meeting with the other heroes was drawing near and he now stood outside his house adorned in his new Galactus buster armor looking at the sky.

"Are you really going to wear that thing?" Morrigan questioned from behind him "Won't they think your Galactus coming back for seconds?"

Iron man smirked "I think I'd welcome a test run for this thing. Since the world merging's brought everyone to the same level while still retaining our superpowers I'd welcome a good fight"

"Why not wear the extremis?"

"Oh so you've picked up some names, that's good you're learning. I decided to bring this so they didn't think I just played around with you since we beat Galactus" He turned to Morrigan. "As for you… I don't know when I'll be back so…" Morrigan leaned in anticipating his next words. "there's money on the counter for pizza" her hopes fell short. "Well I'm off now, be good" he said. Then he powered up the jets in his hands and feet and took off at amazing new speeds in the air leaving Morrigan on the rooftop.

Iron man flew through the cloudless afternoon sky looking for the Hellcarrier and sure enough floating outside of New York there it was. He touched down on the floating ship and was greeted by the usual personnel. He then made his way to the meeting room walking through the vast Hellcarrier and its numerous doors and tedious security systems. He finally made it to the meeting room. There sitting at a table were his fellow super heroes and friends. Cap was the first to greet him; other people present were Spider man, Wolverine for the x-men, Thor, Dr. Strange for the magical savvy no doubt and Hawkeye. Hulk would have been invited but no one could get a hold of him, most likely since he was being sent on missions by the B.S.A.A with his new found partner Chris Redfield. So after some brief catching up such as explaining his new armor they all sat around the table and discussed the events of the world merging, Tony wearing the armor without the helmet. Cap had brought up how Shield said they were busy trying to find a solution to end the world merging although that was all he was told. Dr. Strange also added his attempts to finding a solution in magic have also been unsuccessful. Wolverine said he was busy with rebuilding Xavier academy with the other x-men and that Ryu even showed up to help. Cap also brought up how Shield is currently working with organizations from the other world citing that he's seen Chun li, C. Viper ans Strider Hiryu around the Hellcarrier. So with no real breakthrough idea's the group decided to take a headcount of everyone involved directly in the battle with Galactus. They knew where everyone was and that they were safe, except for the villains who were scattered in hiding. Tony brought up how Morrigan was still staying with his although many of them assumed that. Luckily enough Cap didn't mention their phone conversation from earlier that day.

"With the head count taken care of shall we move onto other matters?" Dr. Strange suggested. He was met with nods and in Wolverine's case a grunt of approval. "Splendid"

"Well I just thought I'd point out that-" Cap started but was cut off by the sound of static over the loudspeaker. They all looked up in question.

"Mr. Stark you have a visitor" Maria Hill's voice said. The 5 men sitting at the table turned their heads in Tony's direction.

"Don't look at me I didn't plan anything" he shrugged his shoulders in defense. "Maria I'm very busy now tell him it will have to wait" he called out to her.

"I would love to Tony but as it just so happens your guest just busted through our security forces heading for you…oh and he's actually a she" Maria's voice echoed over the loudspeaker. Tony's eyes bugged open. He then got up and went to go hide somewhere in the room.

"What's up Tony?" Cap asked.

"Does something trouble you?" Thor questioned

"Oh yeah I'm not here right now uh.. say I left headed for home, something like that"

"Why, what is it?" Spider man chimed in. They all turned their heads as the doors to their meeting room opened revealing Morrigan Aensland standing there, behind her chaos of a one sided battle with security personnel that she clearly won.

"Oh you came great we were starting to worry it was getting too boring" Tony joked uncomfortably as he saw her and he was too late in finding a hiding spot. He looked at his fellow heroes who seemed puzzled not only by her being there but in the manner she came in.

"You think with a world full of heroes' people would know how to treat a lady and a princess at that, but I guess you fall short in that department" she said walking in. She then flew over and wrapped herself around Tony "So you miss me?"

"Maria get a med team here a.s.a.p." Cap called out. They all then turned to Morrigan. "Morrigan what are you doing here?"

"Well the house is big and boring and I was done selling off all of his crap so I thought I'd come here, see what Earth's Mightiest heroes do in their spare time which only turned out to be more work"

"But how'd ya get here?" Wolverine asked. Morrigan pushed off Tony and began walking around the table. She walked up to Thor.

"Well if it isn't the God of Thunder himself"

"Lady Morrigan"

"You know I met a guy said he was looking for you missing you a lot, what was his name.."she pondered.

"Loki" Thor said hopefully

"That was it how'd you know him?" she said eagerly

"He is my brother. I have not seen him since the merging happened and I fear for his safety. Amaterasu has offered to help find him but we have been unsuccessful thus far, have you seen him?"

"Naw never heard of him" Morrigan said brushing him off. Everyone looks with their jaws dropped. She then left the side of a defeated looking Thor.

"Ya didn't answer my question, how did you get here?" Wolverine repeated.

"It's a long story, it all happened years ago when my father met my mother and they-"

"Not that ya broud I mean the Hellcarrier" he said gruffly. Morrigan lightly tapped him on the cheek.

"How rude". She then turned away not seeing Hawkeye restraining him.

"Tis a fair question" Thor said.

"Well that's easy. For an organization that prides itself on being secret and having secret identities you don't really pick the most covert places to chit chat" she said rotating her hands clearly referencing the Hellcarrier "Isn't that right Pete" she said snatching the wall crawler's mask off his head revealing his face.

"Ah not nice give it back now" Peter asked. Morrigan complied but snatched it away as he went to grab it. She then started waving the mask around as he desperately tried to take it but it was always out of reach.

"Ah come on do a trick, roll over" Morrigan teased. Tony then walked over took the mask from her hand and handed it back to Peter who put it back over his face. Morrigan pouted as Tony turned from her back to the heroes sitting down.

"So what else is on the agenda?" he asked clearly trying to move it along. They were all silent.

"Girls gotta go" Hawkeye stated.

"Funny but-"

"Meeting's not starting till she starts walking". Tony was about to respond hoping more to calm things down than edge it on but Morrigan was too quick for him.

"Aw Clint look at you trying to play the tough guy. Maybe if you drop those silly toys and attitude of yours you'd be able to find a real woman"

Hawkeye put his arms on the table hoisting himself up and began rambling.

"I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill her" he took out his bow and arrow. "I'm gonna kill her". He aimed down at Morrigan but Captain America grabbed the arrow before he shot it.

"Alright that's enough" he then turned to Morrigan. "Morrigan listen were trying our hardest to try and solve some problems we all share at this point, so could you please wait outside until were done or at least stay quiet while were talking" he asked politely.

"Maybe that's the problem it's just you guys talking about it, just people from your world, maybe you should get an outside opinion" she said showcasing herself and looking for Tony to agree with her although that didn't happen.

Cap sighed "Alright I guess it couldn't hurt anyone"

"Yeah tell that to the 20 guys lying around the hallways" Hawkeye commented.

"Great then let's get to work" Morrigan said sitting down in Tony's chair as he was forced to stand. Their meeting continued on for some time each hero telling what they knew or heard of on the topic, Morrigan sat there the whole time with her feet on the table her eyes moving to whoever was talking. Dr. Strange currently had the floor.

"So I was wondering how is-"

"Uh this so so boring!" Morrigan let out. Silence.

"Then Leave" Hawkeye recommended casually. Morrigan remained quiet and continued talking.

"So I was just wondering how is Jean doing Logan?". Wolverine seemed to shudder as all eyes turned to him.

"Yeah she's fine" he muttered.

"Ah that old girl?" Morrigan said aloud. "Last I checked after we best Galactus she almost went Dark Phoenix on us, gave you all quite the scare" she said as each of them stared ominously remembering the imminent fear of that moment. "Should have done away with her if you ask me"

"We don't kill" Cap stated

"Yeah but he does" Morrigan said turning to Wolverine who was slouched over in his table. "Best thing he does. Heard him call himself a monster sometimes, well I guess you and her were made for each other". Wolverine slammed his hands on the counter and stood up.

"Not another word" he grunted.

"Aw look at that I'd say you're almost 5 feet tall" Morrigan joked.

"Yeah keep talking"

"Say you never met me after that bar, I was waiting for you"

"Heh I skipped out after my drink..best decision of my life"

"Went home to nurse poor Jeanies headache". Wolverine shot his claws out and swung toward Morrigan who stood out of her chair. But before he could get close Tony grabbed his arms.

"Logan stop it"

"Me stop, screw that she should stop, all she's done is nothing but edge us on and piss us off since she came! She keeps crossing the line" Wolverine shrugged Tony off and stood before him. "And she's gotta learn what happens when you cross that line!" Tony put his hands out ready to blast him if needed. "outta the way Stark I'm not the problem here! Don't point those things at me"

"I'm not just pointing them at you" Tony said as he turned his arm now pointing his hand at Morrigan.

"What is this?" she questioned. Tony dropped his hands

"You out" he demanded towering over her.

"Well I thought-"

"You thought wrong. Go wait outside or go home". Morrigan looked at him and the seriousness in his eyes, then around the room to the judgment filled eyes of everyone else. She hung her head and walked off. "Like dealing with a freaking kid sometimes" she heard Tony say before she left.

The meeting went on for a few more hours after that but eventually it did wrap up. The heroes expressed goodbyes knowing they would meet some other day and then went back to where they belong. Tony took to the skies and headed for home landing in front of his house and entering it. But when he went in he noticed something was wrong, missing more likely. The lights were off and it was very dark and silent throughout the house. He took a look around to see if anything was missing. His armor's had not been stolen or touched for that matter, nothing broken or wrecked but something was missing. The house was silent and he soon realized that he was the sole occupant. Indeed something was missing and it wasn't just the pizza money he left behind.


	5. Breaking Points part 2

**Breaking points Part 2**

Tony stood in his home after searching throughout it for his roommate with benefits, but that searched ended in a failure. She had left their house for reasons he could only guess why. Standing in his home all by himself it didn't take long for him to want her back, spend enough time together before their worlds unmerge with each other. But with her gone and with no clues to where he wasn't sure where to look or go. But again it didn't take him long to piece it together. So he now adorned his Extremis armor and headed off into the night. He flew around both worlds until he came to the place where he needed to be, the demon world of Morrigan's earth. He entered and began his search. He wasn't all too familiar with it as he was never given a tour by Morrigan or anyone from her world for that matter. But he considered himself in a hurry and it didn't take him long before he found his destination, the throne room. He saw a staircase leading up to the throne shrouded in the most light he's seen in the demon world. Sitting across the chair with her head and legs wresting on opposite armrests was Morrigan, on a table next to her was a pizza box. He brought his foot onto the first step and she turned to see him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kill him" she ordered in an uninterested tone before turning her head away. Then three demons landed in front of Iron man trying to intimidate him but he wasn't fazed by any of it.

"Move it" he ordered. They responded with cackles of demonic slurs. "Suite yourselves". He quickly dispatched of the two on the side by throwing them away and head butt the one in the middle who went down for the count. He walked over its unconscious body and made his way for the throne.

"Go away" Morrigan said sounding tired.

"Not likely". She let out an annoyed grunt and maybe said something else although he wasn't close enough to hear. She shuffled around in the chair now sitting down and resting her head on her two arms on the right side of the throne looking away from Iron man who made was now at the throne. He removed his helmet revealing his face and he starred at Morrigan who was looking off at somewhere else although it was probably nothing. "Can I sit?"

"No"

"Well my legs are tired scoot over" he said as he sat on the unoccupied armrest with Morrigan still facing away from him. "So what brings you back here all of a sudden? No note, no goodbye? What's up?"

"Homes where the heart is" she said stretching out and resting her head on his lap.

"Well you got into the habit of calling my house home for some time. Why suddenly leave?"

"Well that's none of your business"

"Considering we were sticking together for so long, I never asked anything from you but gave you everything I could and more" his voice began to rise now as he stood up in front of her"put up with constant jabs at me and even my lifestyle! Set aside verything I should be doing just for you!" Morrigan now sat up cowering in the chair "protected you from things you probably never caught on to because you were too engulfed in your own moment to realize it and you suddenly leave without telling me and it's not my business! Shouldn't I care about you! Your wellbeing! Do you even care how this affected me!" he screamed towering over her in the chair "So I'm gonna ask again what was so wrong?" he said now lowering his voice. Morrigan sat there wide eyes at him from below, the shadows of the demon world around them encasing his armor, only the piercing white of his eyes and his glowing chest could be seen. Morrigan looked down, away from his gaze.

"What's with the armor?" she finally mumbled a response

"Huh?"

"Why wear that, and not your new one?" she again mumbled, not looking at him.

"Thought you'd appreciate seeing this one more, maybe bring back some good memories… although it doesn't seem to have made a considerable difference". Silence took them again.

"You just gonna sit down there all day?" he asked annoyed by her silence.

"It's night" she said dully

"Whatever" he snapped. She made no response. "Alright I'm through with this. I'll be taking this as well since you don't seem to be needing it". He reached his armored hand in between her breasts and pulled out a key. It was a spare house key he had given her. She tried to make a grab at it but she missed and he turned to walk down the stairs. Morrigan looked frantically to him as he was about to fly off.

"Fine leave me alone like you did before!" she screamed from her chair.

"You left the house, I never kicked you out" he said turning his head back.

"You didn't help me when your friends, the so called "Heroes" talked against me".

"Oh so that's what this is" Tony muttered. He turned around walked back to stand in front of the chair. "So you're jealous" he said coming to a conclusion.

Morrigan scoffed "Secluded"

"There's still an s, u, l and two e's"

"This isn't scrabble" Morrigan barked

"Really? Then what is it? You feel secluded because I chose their side as oppose to yours. Did you ever think that maybe you were wrong, out of line perhaps. You and I can banter back and forth and its fun, I enjoy it" Tony admitted. "But some of the things you said in there completely turned their worlds upside down. They try their best every day to make the world a better place for people to live but still they have to put up with crap like that from someone who helped them save not only her own world but theirs as well"

"So you think they all let me sit at their special little table just because we kicked a planet eater's ass together, is that so admirable?"

"I admire that" he stated with command in his strong voice causing her to look him in the eye. "You say your uninterested in so many things, that none of its worth keeping or sharing but you showed up in the sky one day and you fought for the same things that we wanna keep alive in this world. For all your talk and negativity you showed that you wanted to keep those things going for you, me and everyone else to see. I think that's admirable, heroic even. You'll make the greatest queen that ever ruled one day because of that. And I know a lot of other people think that too, but me most of all." Morrigan wiped something off the side of her face. "Hell it even reminds me of someone" he paused briefly "And I like the things we do together, the way we talk, eat, even sleep together there's just something amazing about it, especially that last part" he paused after admitting that, a smile on his face the whole time he described their lifestyle together. Then his voice turned stern again as he continued "But the point is you crossed a line to people who trusted you and you should apologize the next chance you get. But you think I like doing that, going against you because I certainly didn't enjoy it. But afterwords when I came home and you weren't there how did you think I feel alone in the dark". Morrigan jumped up and wrapped her arms around him as he stood there.

"You don't have to be afraid of the dark" she whispered. Tony felt her cold wet cheek on his face and he brought his arms up to embrace her. He felt her breathing heavy when he held her. Then he picked her up and he sat down on the throne with her on his lap, his right arm wrapped around her. Her sniffling continued as well as her heavy irregular breathes.

"Ive been admiring you" he said wiping her cheeks and nose until they were finally dry but they were red and her eyes were dry and full of regret of her actions. Silence overtook them for a few moments as Morrigan continued to breathe deeply.

"Who do I remind you of?" she whispered a question

"Me.. except I want to be more like you" he said looking into her eyes.

"Can we go home?" she asked.

"Yeah let's go home" he said as he flew off with her in his arms back to Stark mansion.

The very next day Morrigan would do up individually to each hero present at the meeting. Some like Dr. Strange and Captain America let her off easy while others like Wolverine and Hawkeye needed a little more convincing but she was happy to comply and eventually they forgave her. She offered her "services" to Thor but he refused. Once she defined services as helping him find Loki he happily complied and she went to Asgard with Tony to help look for him or even searched both Earth's when she had free time, which was very often. Tony didn't mind at all and took advantage of that time to upgrade any armor he decided could use a tune up.

**End of Breaking Points**


	6. Remember my Face?

**Remember my face?**

Kattlelox island. Nathan "Rad" Spencer was swinging from building to building making his way through the city. He had been sent on a "errand run" as he called it to scope out the villains from his world involved with the world merging. He hadn't seen anyone since they teamed up to beat Galactus and that was only a few weeks ago. He was starting to miss their company as he thought often of the people he encountered from the other world such as Rocket raccoon, Captain America, Spider man but most often his rivalry with a certain millionaire genius sporting a high tech battle suite. But now he was returning from a mission heading back to his headquarters all the way from Tricell labs. He was sent to scope out and if possible capture Albert Wesker but when he arrived at Tricell he was nowhere to be seen so with no leads on where to go he headed for home. He swung off a building grappled onto a bridge and swung under it. He swung under the bridge, through the air and over water landing on land. Fireworks erupted in the night sky all around him. He stood up to his full height and looked around.

"Ah what do I care about that" he said aloud to himself as he stormed around on his feet "Send the B.S.A.A to take care of that not me". Clearly he was annoyed with his mission choices and his lack of interaction with anyone from his world he knew or from the other. He looked up to the night sky to watch the fireworks go off in the air trying to clear his mind. But something else caught his eye and he honed in on it with his eyes. "Hold on a sec" he said as he squinted his eyes looking up. For up in the sky was a long trail of smoke coming from rockets attached to what looked like a flying metal man. Spencer smirked "Well looks like it's not such a bad day after all" he said. Then he grappled his bionic arm up in the air.

James "Rhodey" Rhodes was flying in the air above Kattlelox island. His War Machine armor was almost unnoticeable in the night sky except for the trail of smoke he left behind as he flew and the color of the fireworks that reflected off his armor. He was sent on a mission to scout out the areas for any hostile actions by anyone involved in the merging.

"Well doesn't seem like anything's out of place here" he said to himself. He scanned the area from within his helmet and could find nothing. Then he heard something. It sounded like a rope unwinding and then he felt something latch onto his right ankle. Before he could even breathe he was yanked down from the sky and plummeted down to the city below. He was forced into the water by a bridge by whatever grabbed a hold of him. But as he lay submerged in the water he felt the thing let go of him so he swam up to land. He placed one hand up onto the ground followed by another, then he pulled himself up onto his knees as he took some deep breathes.

"Well that was some entrance for ya huh?" a voice said obnoxiously. War machine looked up to see a man in green with dreadlocks and most unusually a bionic arm. The man stood a few feet away from him giving him space but adorned a smirk as he looked down on him. "I see you changed your armor color to a nice grey, clearly inspired by me. I'm gonna have to bill ya for that, this things copyright you know" he said showing off his arm. But War machine was silent as he tried to understand his situation. "See you've added some more firepower to your armor" he said pointing to the gun on his shoulder "Trying to compensate for something?" he let out a laugh. War machine stayed silent. "What's the matter, not speaking?" the bionic commando let out as War machine continued to remain silent.

"Who are you? what are you doing here?" War machine said standing up. The man seemed stunned by his first questioned.

"You don't remember me? You don't remember my face?" he asked in a confused voice.

"I've never met you before in my life".

"Haha very funny" Spencer said in a mock laugh. "Come on cut the act, tell me how you've been"

"No act. I've never met you or seen you before in my life. But if I had to guess you're not from my world"

"Bingo" Spencer said pointing with his bionic finger "Remember anything yet?"

"Like I've said I've never met you before"

"This thing doesn't ring any bells?" Spencer said showing off his arm.

"Nothing comes to mind". Spencer's face turned from shock to anger. "That's an interesting piece of tech though, probably comes in handy for all types of scenarios"

"Yeah" Spencer grimaced "But you should know all about it"

"Not likely however…" War machine trailed off as Spencer looked at him curiously.

"Remember me yet"

"Nope just wondering if you're the one that snatched up in the air"

"Hey you don't miss a trick do ya"

"Well if that's the case I know some people who might want to look into that" he said walking forward "And since you attacked me I'm allowed to use force if I choose to counter"

"Is that a challenge?"

"If it has to be"

"Bring it on! Let's have that rematch!" Spencer exclaimed as he charged towards War Machine with his bionic arm. War Machine didn't move as Spencer came towards. He merely shot him with the gun on his shoulder sending him back across the pavement. Spencer laid on the ground not moving.

War Machine started walking towards Spencer's body. "You know because of this world merging everyone's powers have been affected. That being said a bullet won't be as lethal as it would usually be" he said stopping in front of his body. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt". Suddenly Spencer leaped up and punched War Machine in the face. Then again and again, as he went for another blow War Machine ducked and punched Spencer back. He skidded along the pavement planting his bionic arm in the ground to slow stop himself from moving. It worked and he brought his arm out of the ground admiring the deep trench it made as he moved across the land. He then turned his attention back to War Machine.

"So any of those hits jog your memory?"

"Nothing to remember"

"Well then I just gotta hit harder!"

"If it makes you feel any better I'll remember those stupid dreadlocks for a long time" War Machine joked. Spencer grimaced and charged at War machine who did the same. Then they clashed with Spencer hitting War Machine in the face as Spencer was hit in the faces as well. They both were sent flying back by each others attack but War Machine took advantage of his ability to fly and stopped himself in the air while Spencer grappled onto a nearby building. War Machine looked around and saw no signs of the man in green with the bionic arm. He looked towards the bridge, nothing. He looked towards the sky nothing. He turned around but immediately as he did Spencer grappled onto his back with his bionic arm. With the newly added weight War Machine struggled to remain flying as Spencer pounded on him with his arms. He eventually wore War Machine down and took him to the ground. Spencer rolled off him as War Machine got up. Then he aimed his gun and fired at Spencer who ran for cover. But the minigun was soon backed up by all the fire power War Machine had to offer and Spencer would have to do a lot more than run to get cover. He soon grappled onto a building and swung away. Rockets and bullets were following him so he continued swinging at long ranges and distances around the city to remain untouched. He swung over the bridge, flipping as he went through the air. Then he looped back around and headed straight for War Machine. Seeing him coming War Machine stopped shooting at him and prepared to attack. Then Spencer grappled onto him and brought him up to the air. Spencer grabbed onto him in mid-air and began hitting him. But War Machine who could fly quickly took advantage of his abilities. He flew at great speeds causing Spencer to stop his attack and hold on for dear life. Then War Machine grabbed him and slammed him into the side of the bridge. He kept his hands on Spencer's shoulder's holding him into the crater on the side of the bridge. Spencer seemed daze but soon tried to struggle to get free. War Machine let go of him and punched Spencer in the face. He continued assault with his blows keeping Spencer on the bridge. Then after furiously hitting him he grabbed him by the shirt flew up above the bridge and threw him down onto it. Spencer landed with a loud "thud" as War Machine stayed flying over him. Then he casually landed behind Spencer who was not stirring.

"Well guess that's the end of you. Now time to take you back to HQ". But then Spencer got up and turned around to meet him.

"Yeah you're right we are going back to HQ, only it'll be mine"

"Still up after that? You got some spirit dreads I'll give you that"

"Yeah and I better piece of tech than you"

"Doesn't seem that way". Spencer let out a smile. "What's got you all happy?" War Machine asked.

"From that last comment it sounds like you finally remember me"

"Sorry dreads you're still not ringing any bells". Spencer took a sigh of defeat but knew he wasn't done yet.

"Well then how's about one final bout right here right now, winner takes all"

"If you want but I'm telling you you're gonna lose. I've got the better tech" Spencer chuckled "What' so funny"

"Well it doesn't seem like you remember what we talked about when we first met"

"Considering this is that first time why you don't enlighten me"

"We both said that despite out tech we both said to each other 'metal doesn't make the man'".

"Alright then dreads you ready?"

"Yeah" Then the two charged each other again from opposite sides of the bridge. War Machine ran straight at Spencer and through a punch but Spencer jumped up and over his punch and landed with his boot in War Machine's face. He was sent back across the bridge. "Don't run away yet!" Spencer called out as he grappled War Machine back to him. He then let go a fury of punches, and kicks each one sending War Machine away but he would always be dragged back to be hit again. He hit him against the bridge, nearby buildings and anything he could. Then he swung him up in the air and let go. War Machine was too dazed from the blows to stop himself from falling. Then as he got closer to the ground Spencer charged with his bionic arm putting as much force into the blow as he could possibly allow. His attack hit War Machine in the chest and he was sent flying off the bridge, over the water and back onto the ground. He lay there on the ground unconscious, he had lost to the bionic commando. Spencer grappled over to his lifeless body and landed next to it.

"Whoa!" he let out as landed and a laugh escaped him. "Now that was the fight I dreamed of! And of course I came out on top" He walked over to the body and knelt down next to it. "Let's see how bad I messed up your face" he said before taking off the helmet. But when he did he was beyond words. This was not the face of Tony Stark; in fact this was an entirely different person.

"No! No! Damn it!" he cursed. He picked War Machine and hurled his body over his shoulder. He heard a groan escape him. "Easy there buddy I got you" Spencer then grappled off into the night.

Rhodes woke up the next day in a hospital. He was stripped of his armor and he was lying in a bed. He looked around the room, sun was getting into the room through the window and by how much of it there was he derived it was the afternoon. By the window he saw the man with the bionic arm leaning on the wall. He turned his face to look at him.

"Oh good your up" he said as he walked towards him"

"You!" Rhodes let out.

"Yeah me. Don't be alarmed I can explain everything, just take a few deep breathes and we can go through everything and anything you want to know" he said holding his arms up defensively. "My names Nathan Spencer, most people call me Rad. What's yours?"

"Well Nathan my name is James Rhodes, most people call me Rhodey"

"Well James" Spencer said using his first name just as he used his "let's get crackin".

The two then went on answering whatever questions they had for each other. Spencer told of his confusion for him with Iron man and of his own exploits against Galactus and what he's been doing after. Rhodes told of how he came to have his own armor and what he has been doing about the merging. They soon cleared up the confusion about their fight and both apologized for it. They even shared a few laughs.

"Yeah sorry if I came off as a little aggressive" Rhodes apologized

"Eh I probably didn't help the situation" Spencer shrugged

"Well orders are orders"

"That doesn't always mean there the right ones". There was a brief silence between them. "Well I hate to leave you like this but I gotta get going, places to go people to bitch at me, the usual" Spencer said turning to leave. "You got ways of getting out of here right?"

"Flying seems like a good one and I'm feeling fine now" Rhodes said from his bed.

"Alright alright, say what's old shellhead up to these days?"

Rhodes paused for a brief moment. "He's keeping interesting company" was all he said with a smile.

"Tell him I said hi and I'm warming up for our big rematch"

"Will do"

"Goodbye James"

"Goodbye Nathan. Maybe we'll see each other again soon"

"Someday" Spencer said before he left the room to return to his headquarters. They would ask him what took him so long and all he would say was "I got sidetracked". Rhodes returned home and made a call to Tony Stark telling him of his own encounter with a one armed bionic commando.

"I don't remember him" Tony joked over the phone.

**End of Remember my face?**

**Happy Labor Day everybody!  
**


	7. Midnight Snack

**Midnight Snack**

12:36 am

Tony Stark lies asleep in his bedroom, eyes shut ready to enter his dreams... or so he thought, for he felt a slight nudge on his left leg.

"No" he said keeping his eyes shut. The offender retreated and he was ready to drift back off to sleep until he felt something again nudge his left leg. "No" he reaffirmed his previous statement. The offender backed off again but for considerably less time. Tony's eyes stayed shut and when he felt his leg nudged again while his chest was being stroked, he blindly waved off his attacker. It seemed to work and he returned to his attempt to slumber. He breathed in deeply and his chest diminished and raised itself with each breathe. Then he felt something but it wasn't a nudge. Instead now it felt like a light grab at his leg. Then it slowly and silently made its way up his leg felling like a soft breeze in the wind. It went from his shin to his knee, from his knee to his thigh and then finally his crotch. Tony eyes darted open from his black attempt at slumber to see his black bedroom, lit only by the moonlight coming through the window outlining his room in white. He darted his left hand down grabbing the assailant before it reached him. "No means no" he said before turning his head left to confront his groper. He turned to see Morrigan laying on her side next to him, her head only outlined in white showcasing some of her green hair while leaving her face in darkness but if Tony had to guess she adorned her usual provocative smile.

"Ooh aren't we grabby tonight" she teased "I am trying to get my much needed beauty sleep but if you must insist" she said verbally turning the tables on him.

"Don't try it" Tony responded letting go of her hand which retreated to the top of the bed only to dangle above his head. "I am in no mood, I am cranky, tired and I have work tomorrow"

"Well that doesn't sound like much fun" Morrigan commented as her once imprisoned hand now began to play with Tony's hair.

"If you love what you do you'll never work a day in your life. It's true you know" Tony said turning his eyes to the ceiling again.

"But I don't pay you"

"Haha" Tony mock laughed before closing his eyes again. There was silence and he thought Morrigan had gone back to sleep giving him the opportunity to rest up but he was soon proven wrong.

"Can you make me a midnight snack? I feel you need to compensate for breakfast" Morrigan's voice said in the darkness.

"I'm going to deny your request" he said keeping his eyes closed.

"Then could you turn that thing off?" she said as he felt her touch the reactor in his chest "I can't sleep with it"

"Turn the other way"

"Well how about you move over, give me a little more room to sleep and give me the blanket" she said tearing it away from his body. Tony grumbled then stumbled out of bed and in a drowsy fashion made his way for the stairs. "Gotta walk something off?" Morrigan called out to him seductively in a whisper.

"Not exactly"

"Off to get my midnight snack?" she asked him.

"Not for you" he drowsily called back. He continued walking to get out of his room and get to the stairs. Then suddenly he felt blunt hard object hit against his right big toe and a slitting pain soon followed. "Ah Damn it!" he cursed with new found energy. He held his foot up feeling for any damage in the dark. The toe felt fine but as he reached his fingers around he felt a dense liquid all over his toe. He went down the stairs to the kitchen where there was still only darkness. He made his way to the fridge hopping on his good leg. He grabbed onto the fridge for support and placed his right foot onto the ground. He opened the fridge as light shined on him and any part of the kitchen it touched, creating a rectangle of white bright light. He looked down to survey his right foot. Sure enough there was his big toe bleeding. The nail was not cracked down the middle or cracked at all but under the nail was a bruise along with blood flowing down from under it. He looked back to wherever the light touched to see small drops of blood from where he was hopping from. He kept the fridge open for light and poured himself a glass of water. Then he sat inside the fridge and began drinking. There was silence as he sat there blocking the light from touching most of the room. The only sound from the occasion gulp or sipping sound when he had the water. He would occasionally look back down at his bleeding toe, ultimately deciding to take care of it before he went back up.

"Well what's going on here?" a seductive woman's voice he was so used to hearing questioned him from the darkness. His eyes drifted up to see Morrigan leaning against the side of the fridge looking down at him;half shrouded in light and darkness. She wore her usual purple kimono "Out of chairs?".

"Cold feels nice against it" he said pointing with his finger that held his glass of water down to his toe. Morrigan looked down at it.

"Ah and here I thought I was going to trip on something else coming down"

"Haha I'm in serious pain" Tony said although sounding fine.

"Well let me help you alleviate some of that pain" Morrigan said seductively. She then knelt down in front of him and lifted up his right foot in her hands as Tony starred on in question, but nothing could have prepared him for what she did next. She slowly began moving her tongue up, down and around his bleeding big toe. She licked around the wound for some time occasionally bringing her eyes to Tony's face and grinning to his reaction. Words could describe what the hell was going through his mind at that point. He starred at her with his jaw dropped and a blank stare. Then Morrigan brought her tongue directly onto his wound. He retracted his foot and winced for a second. She smiled showing her teeth as blood drops were smeared in and around her mouth. Then she grabbed his foot, brought it back to her and started sucking on his big toe. She stuck his entire bleeding big toe in her mouth and wrapped her tongue around it. She went on like that for some time while he just starred on. Then she stopped taking his toe out of her mouth and settling his foot onto the ground. His big toe was covered in saliva but it seemed the bleeding had stopped. "Better?" she said softly and smiled, showing off red stained teeth and lips. Tony took some time to process that. His toe did feel better but maybe that was just because he was too busy trying to concentrate on what the hell just happened.

"Yeah I think" he eventually let out as his response.

"Good" Morrigan said getting up. "You know you should get to bed you have work tomorrow" she said. Then she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek leaving a red stained lip imprint. Then she turned to leave. Tony was left in the aftermath of all that. The kiss imprint slowly started to drip down his face. His back was cold from sitting in the fridge too long, his foot was drenched in saliva which was now leaking off to from a puddle on his kitchen floor, and most of all he was confused as all hell. But after a few moments of pondering he stood up, cleaned up his toe with peroxide and a bandage and finally went back upstairs to sleep.

**End of Midnight Snack**


	8. Dessert for a dead man

**Dessert for a dead man**

Tony Stark had returned home from a long day at work, in fact it was his first day at work in a while due what he called an "infestation" living in in house. When asked about it he went into vague details of him being drained of life and being unable to work because of certain "distractions". But his work day was now done and with his coat draped over his shoulder he walked through his front door, ready for whatever the night had in store for him, particularly dinner(as opposed to what the "infestation" would be thinking).

"Honey I'm home" he announced as he walked in and closed the door behind him. There was no response so he repeated himself, only to receive the same answer. He roamed around the house looking for his roommate with benefits but to no avail. He called out her name but nothing called back. He walked into the kitchen.

"Morrigan!" he called out. All he heard was his own echo. "Did she leave again?" he muttered to himself. Then he heard a thud behind him and he dashed around to look. He saw a shadow flow down the stairs and into the basement. "Hide and seek eh?" he let out before chasing it down the stairs. He went down to the bottom of the stairs to enter complete darkness. "Cute" he mocked before switching the lights on revealing his basement/work area. He casually walked around the room in his suite looking around. Under the table, nothing. On the ceiling, nothing. He would hear an occasional pitter patter of feet, wings flapping or even a giggle as he searched his own house. He looked over to see his Iron man armor's lined up in a row along the wall. He smirked and walked forward starting at the farthest most left and going right stopping at each one to examine it. He was currently examining his Mark 11 armor when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, movement. He turned over to see his Extremis armor. He gazed at it from head to toe, carefully analyzing every little detail about it. The armor stood there motionless, perhaps his eyes were just playing tricks on him, but then again when you're living with someone like this then as he's learned you should always stay on your toes. He shrugged off the notion of the armor moving and went to look at the one next to it his Galactus buster. He took his time examining this one while keeping his ears open to any hint of noise. He kept his eyes directly on this armor but if he looked out of the corner of his eye he would see that his extremis armor turned its head towards him. It then moved its two hands and pulled itself out of the wall. Tony looked over at the last second to see his own creation towering down over him. He let out a scream and was pushed to the ground. The armor lumbered over to him picked him up and flew across the room landing in front of a car and placing him on top of it. Tony frantically tried to get free but the machine's hands were holding him down by his arms. He looked up into the glaring eyes of the extremis armor expecting to be pulverized any second. Instead something else happened, he heard laughter. Not a small chuckle but a full blown laugh but it sounded muffled. Then the helmet retracted and Morrigan's face took its place, her laugh no longer concealed by the helmet. Tony let out a sigh of relief and stared at the ceiling as Morrigan continued to laugh.

"Oh God" he panted

"No, just me" she said.

"You have a very maniacal way of playing hide and go seek". Morrigan made no reply she only chuckled. "How about letting go?" Tony asked as her hands were still holding him down.

"Oh but I like it when I'm on top. Plus it's so fun to play around with you" Morrigan said as she began yanking on his arms and jerking him around in various directions. "Oh you're so cute when your defenseless" she chuckled.

"How the hell do I ever get into these situations?" Tony said as he was being jerked around.

"Probably when you gave me a house key"

"Why does that matter? You follow me everywhere anyway, hey speaking off going somewhere how about dinner, I've had a long day at work" he said as Morrigan stopped jerking him around. She seemed deep in thought, pondering something. "What got an idea of a place?"

"Yeah…" she paused for a moment "have we had sex on this car yet?" Tony was speechless.

"That is in no way relevant to what I asked you!" he said as she still held him down.

"I don't think we have.. let's change that" she said casually as she let go of his arm to unbutton his shirt.

"Ah no..no" Tony said as he struggled but could do nothing against the armor wielding Morrigan. "Hold up a second" he said finally getting Morrigan's attention. "Listen if we go out and get dinner after that we can do anything you want".

"Anything?" Morrigan inquired as she now rested both arms on Tony leaning down on him with the full weight of the armor. Tony paused as he took on the weight and then a deep breathe of air.

"Well discuss specific's later, in fact knowing you we'll probably do it over dinner" he grunted.

"Deal" she said as she released him. He let out a gasp of air but stayed laying on top of the car. Morrigan then began walking off clicking and clanking since she was still in the armor.

"You can't go in that, get out" he demanded.

"Fine" she said as she emerged from the armor.

Tony sighed "You can't go out like that either" he said commenting on the nude Morrigan in front of him.

So after Morrigan put on some more casual (but still revealing) clothes the two went out for dinner. Due to Morrigan's choice of clothing a fancy high quality establishment was out of the question. They drove around town for some time until they decided on a small fast food joint. They sat across from each other at a two person table, sporting a hamburger fries and large drinks for both of them. Morrigan bit into her hamburger while Tony chewed at his fries; he had not touched his drink yet. Morrigan reached over onto Tony's side of the table and took a fry from his bag. He watched as she retracted her hand and brought it to her mouth. She started to chew on it and her eyes met his.

"Something on your mind?" she said sipping on her drink.

"You took my fry" he said.

"I took my fry; I'm treating you so this is actually all mine. You should feel privileged to be eating with me. Oh that reminds me I need ketchup too" she said as she reached over to grab a packet, but Tony snatched it away from her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food" Tony fomented.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to keep a lady waiting"

"Never did" he said as Morrigan tried to snatch the packet from his hand. But as he moved away she took the opportunity to snatch his burger and hold it hostage. "Oh are we playing this game now?" he chuckled.

"Until you know how to respect a lady yes. Now hand over the condiment" Morrigan motioned with her hand.

"You want it take it" he said as he cut it open and squirted it at her, causing it to land all over her shirt. She glared up at him with hateful eyes. He looked on at her nonchalantly.

"Oh come on you have me run around the city buying you all these clothes, you haven't even touched most of them and when they get some condiments on them because of something you started it's my fault. Back down" he mocked. Morrigan grabbed her cup sucked up the soda through the straw and stored it in her mouth. She pulled the straw out of her mouth, aimed at Tony and shot soda at him, getting it all over his lap. "What the hell this is a good suite!"

"Oh you have dozens" Morrigan said waving her hands. "I don't even think you've worn some" she said with a wink. "In fact it's all you ever wear. Ive only seen you in a suite or nothing at all"

"I wear these because it makes me look professional and respectable..plus I know it pisses you off"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah" Tony replied edging her on. Morrigan leaped over the table aiming to grab or knock over his untouched soda. "Oh no ya don't" Tony said as he grabbed it and held it away. Morrigan wrestled to get it form him but it was just out of her reach. "Your not getting this" Tony said as they wrestled in the seat.

"Wanna bet?" Morrigan said as a spiked tentacle dashed towards his hand. Tony moved his hand down swatted the spike away and moved his arm away as Morrigan tried to take another jab for it. The two wrestled in the seat and laughing at their own little performance. Some onlookers stared with puzzled expressions but the two of them didn't seem to mind.

"What are they doing mommy?" a little boy asked

"I don't really know son" was the confused mother's tried snatching the cup again coming close this time causing the cap and straw to fall out.

"There's no way you're getting to this before I even had a chance to have a taste" he laughed. He leaned his head over the counter and brought the cup to his lips. He started gulping down the soda, blocking the large ice chunks from entering his mouth with his teeth. But suddenly his eyes bugged open and he dropped the cup coughing violently.

"Huh? What's wrong?!" Morrigan asked concerned. Tony said nothing he merely knelt down coughing, then he dropped to the floor and began writhing in pain. "What's wrong!" Morrigan screamed with hands over her face as he remained unresponsive. He let out strange guttural sounds and continued twisting and turning on the floor. Morrigan looked from him two two people who had just left through a back door. She looked from them to his drink and noticed a small injection needle sticking out of the side."Stay here" she said to Tony as he stayed on the ground grunting. She ran outside to follow the two people. "Hey!" she screamed for them but heard no response, but she heard something.

"Guess your aims not as good as you thought" a female voice said, one she recognized.

"And I guess your underdeveloped" a males voice responded. Morrigan followed their voices, an angry determination in her eyes.

Bullseye walked down an alley with Juri by his side. The two were arguing as they usually did.

"All I'm sayin is I did all the work so I should get more of the profit" he said rubbing his fingers together.

"Yeah you wish you were that good" Juri retorted.

"Stubborn bitch"

"Wanna take me on?" she said stepping in front of him, getting in his face and licking her lips.

"You've got no challenges for me"

"Let's find out" she said. She was about to strike when suddenly she was slammed into a wall by someone, leaving Bullseye where he was.

"Well, guess that's taken care of" he said rubbing his hands "I'll be taking all the money now". He looked at a unconscious Juri who was released from the wall, then her attacker turned around and glared at him.

"Oh princess, welcome to the world" he mocked motioning his hand around to show the city. Morrigan made no response and she flew up to him, grabbed him by his collar and flew into the air, holding him high above the ground below.

"What are you doing here?! What did you do to him?!" she roared in the air.

"Only what I was told to" he grinned "You know I should thank you, after all now I don't have to split the reward"

"What reward? Who sent you?!"

"Some big guy in an expensive white coat" Bullseye explained casually despite the fact he could be dropped to his death. "Gave us some vile, said 'go for this guy and I'll pay handsomely'"

"Kingpin" Morrigan concluded "What's in the vile?"

"A souvenir from another customer, from you world actually, caused a hell of a lotta trouble for you guys" he chuckled

"What is it?"

"Some virus, doesn't lead to some pleasant results. But hey you went for a fast food restaurant for dinner, that stuff's not good for your health" he chuckled "Hehe didn't even get dessert"

"Do you have the cure?"

"Nope" he grinned

"Fine" she said dropping him. He let out a scream but she had a tentacle catch him and bring him up to her.

"Alright alright, it's yours" he said handing it to her. Morrigan took it from his hand and discarded him in a dumpster before heading back to the restaurant. Bullseye pulled himself up from the trash grunting and rested his chin on the dumpster while his arms dangled over the side. He looked over at Juri who was moaning and showing signs of consciousness.

Bullseye sighed "Wanna just go back to my place?" he asked sounded worn out.

"Sure..." was Juri's mumbled responce "You smell horrible"

Morrigan returned to the restaurant landing in the parking lot from the sky. She walked up to the front door and entered. She found Tony lying on the ground and people were cowering away from him. For good reason too since, large tentacles were ripping out of his body, his skin had become almost decomposed and he violently let out guttural noises. Morrigan went up to him and knelt down. He tried to attack her in some rampant state but she subdued his attempts. She looked in his now pure white eyes and say nothing. Her stomach cringed, she was sweating and she felt a huge weight tugging at her heart. She closed her eyes and jabbed the needle into his chest. Her eyes remaining closed she saw only darkness, but heard breathing, normal breathing.. She opened her eyes to see Tony bent over panting, his entire body rising and falling with each deep free breathe he took. Morrigan let out her own deep breathe of relief and fell back lying across the floor. Tony followed her down, each of them sweating and panting from the frightful experience they just had.

"So…" tony spoke up in a whisper "what's for dessert?"

The two then left the restaurant after that having lost their appetites along with everyone else eating there at that time. The manager apologized many times but Tony said it was alright and that he wouldn't sue (Morrigan told him it was food poisoning). So Morrigan carried the exhausted billionaire back home. She held his legs with her arms as he lay against her back and his arms draped down and over her shoulders. She opened the door to the house while in the middle of a long rant that clearly took up the trip home.

"You know I didn't even know what food poisoning was?" she said

"Ehhh" Tony groaned.

"I mean first I help save two worlds, then I save a hero, oh I am too much" she complimented herself.

"Anyway there it was on the wall, steps on how to stop it" she said as she walked over and plopped him onto the couch. "So I just followed us and sure enough here you are now healthy as ever". Tony remained motionless sprawled over the couch. "Okay not exactly but better than nothing". He remained motionless. Morrigan put her hand to his chest and felt him breathing. Her hand riding and falling as his chest did. She then moved her hand up and wiped the sweat from his face. Kingpin was up to something but she had to stay here, for him. She knew exactly who could take care of this, after all it was her fault he's out on the streets anyway. "Tell you what "she said getting up. "You get nice and relaxed" she said taking off his belt and unbuttoning his shirt "while I go get a blanket and some ice cream, then we can cuddle till you feel better" she said walking off.

"No!" Tony's hoarse voice called out. "There's no such thing as cuddling with you. It's all a synonym for something bigger". He heard his phone being picked up. "If you do another goddamn prank phone call to Chun li I'm gonna ground your ass" he rambled. "You're prettier than her anyway" he said to himself. There was silence as he lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. He could hear Morrigan's voice in the other room, saying numerous derogatory thing's on Chun li's voice mail. Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"And thank you for saving my life"

**End of Dessert for a dead man**


	9. It doesn't go part 1

**It doesn't go Part 1**

Deep in the confines of Space the guardians of the galaxy' ship explored space in the other universe. On the bridge of the ship stood Rocket Raccoon with Zero by his side.

"So silver couldn't get ya back to your home?" Rocket asked

"Well he did, he just took his sweet time in getting there" Zero told

"And now your back ere cruising with us, nice change of scenery eh? But It must been just a waste of your time"

"Speaking of wastes of our time how was Raccoon city?" Zero asked causing Rocket to go on a tirade although he expected that outcome.

"Ah that bastard Wesker, freakin vacation spot my ass, that liar Redfield". While Rocket was going off Zero looked out the window and into space and a smile formed on his face.

"Looks like we got some stowaways" he said.

"Eh?" Rocket said as he turned over to look outside. "Well whadda know". They looked outside to see Viewtiful Joe and Nova. Joe struck his signature pose as Nova flashed the hang loose sign with his hand. Then without a moment to spare the two of them headed off into space. Rocket and Zero starred through the window watching them go.

"Bastards" Rocket said.

Meanwhile Nova and Joe continued traveling through space.

"Wow this is so cool!" Joe exclaimed.

"You know we've been doing this for a while I can't believe your still pumped up about it" Nova pointed out.

"I wouldn't be except the two greatest heroes ever are flying through space"

"Didn't know I counted as two people" Nova joked. "You know what, flying through space has gotten me kinda hungry, you up for food?"

"Yeah sure"

"Well follow me I know a great place to catch some burgers"

"Sounds Viewtiful!" Joe exclaimed as they flew through space back to Earth.

"Not so Viewtiful" Joe said as they waited side by side in a line that stretched out and into the street.

"Hey don't worry it will definitely be worth the wait" Nova reassured him. "What's the sign say now?" Joe peeked out of the crowd to read the sign saying. "Wait until order: 6 hours"

"6 hours"

"Damn it". 5 hours and 59 minutes later they arrived at the counter ready to order.

"Well look at that we made it with a minuet to spare" Joe said. Then Nova and Joe put in their order which consisted of most of the menu, since they both saved the worlds they considered they deserved to treat themselves, and with the deals for heroes right now it would all be free. The cashier rang them up.

"$255" Nova and Joe were shocked.

"Excuse me?" Nova asked.

"$255" the cashier repeated.

"Maybe you don't realize it but I'm a I helped save the world"

"Lots of people come in here saying that" the cashier said nonchalantly "Problem is our world has more metahumans than you can shake a stick at. So unless you have prof you saved the world your gonna have to pay". Nova then took out a picture of him standing over Galactus defeated body with all the other heroes with him. "Looks photo shopped" the cashier stated. A crushed Nova retreated outside with Joe behind him. He didn't know why but he just couldn't cash in on the deals the other heroes were getting and coincidentally not abusing. Deadpool said it was because he was in the "Ultimate version" but no one knew what that meant. So now they loitered outside of the restaurant wondering what to do.

"Maybe we should try somewhere else" Joe insisted.

"Out of the question, this place has some of the best food you'll ever taste and most likely die from later" Nova stated. "The problem is we don't have any money"

"Well there's gotta be some way to get some"

"We can do this were both smart. Alright who do we know who can give us money?" Nova pondered.

"It'll have to be someone who has enough to spare" Joe added

"Of course, of course" Nova agreed "Now who do we know?" The two stood there with their hands on their chins pondering a list of names in their heads. Then they overheard a conversation

"Hey isn't this the place where Tony Stark almost choked to death?" one man asked

"Yeah and then he was saved by some hot chick with big boobs" the other answered him. Joe and Nova turned back to each other and came to the same conclusion.

Meanwhile at the Stark residence, Tony walked out of the bathroom door with a towel on and a puzzled look on his face.

"I feel dirty" he stated

"Well maybe you should take a longer shower" Morrigan said as she also walked out of the bathroom in a robe that read "Tony Stark". Then she smacked his butt and walked away. Tony watched her leave and then went about to go on with his day.

"You're not going to that God awful office job are you?" he heard Morrigan call from his room.

"I may..why?"

"Well for one if you have to get dressed your suites are all up here" Morrigan called out to him. "But if you're coming up you could help me dress..I seem to have misplaced all my clothes" she purred from the other room. Tony then took this as a hint that she wanted to have more fun, coincidentally so was he. He walked up to the door and didn't see Morrigan in the room. She was probably floating up by the ceiling and was going to jump on him when he entered as she often did. But he had other plans, for in his hand was a spare house key. He took the door, closed it then locked it and finally threw the key away. Then he heard a loud banging against the door.

"Tony what kind of a joke is this?"

"A good one, though some solitary confinement would do you some good" he chuckled. Then suddenly Morrigan ripped through the door stuck her arm out and grabbed him.

"When are you gonna realize that nothing will stop me from getting what I want?" she mused holding him through the door.

"Probably when I get a restraining order and file for domestic abuse" he responded as she held him above the ground.

"Of course you will" she said as she pulled him into the room.

**Shield Hellcarrier**

C. Viper stood in a large training room, on the other side Hawkeye. He shot one arrow, she dodged. He shot two, she ducked. Then he started shooting more, some laced with special effects. Viper ran across the room dodging each one as it came at her. She punched through some with electricity, then others with fire. She took to the air as more came at her. Then an explosive one came at her. She moved her body out of the way but grabbed the arrow before it was out of reach. Then she launched it back at Hawkeye.

"Uh oh" he let out before diving for cover. The arrow landed and blew up leaving fire and smoke on the other side of the room. Hawkeye then ran up charging Viper. He was ready to shoot more arrows at her and she was ready. Then they both heard a beeping sound. Hawkeye looked around confused while Viper kept her cold stare.

"Hang on I have to take this" she said in an emotionless voice hitting the communicator in her ear. "Hello. OH hello sweetie" her voice now changing into a completely oversweet one. "How have you been? Oh I miss you too sweetie. I'll be back soon I promise, mommy just has some last minute errands to run." They heard another beep. "Hold on Lauren I have another call". She clicked on her earpiece "Hello" she said turning back into a stone cold voice. "Yes sir I understand sir. It will be done sire" she clicked her earpiece again. "Sorry baby wrong number" she said going back to her overly sweet voice.

"Uh bi-polar?" Hawkeye said with his jaw dropped at her drastic personality change.

"Listen mommy has to go now but I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you too. No I love you more. No I do. No I do. Aright you do, I gotta go now bye" she said clicking her earpiece again. "Alright let's call it a day" she said with an icy stare in her cold voice.

"Yeah sure" Hawkeye agreed putting his bow away. "Maybe a trip to the therapist wouldn't do you so bad either" he said clearly still baffled by her drastic emotional change. So Hawkeye left leaving through one door while Viper while Viper went out another. She walked through the door to be greeted by Nick Fury.

"Got plans miss?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Not at all, I'm just going to shower after a long day of joint training"

"Alright just pass a message onto your superiors. If this team up is going to work..no secrets"

"I understand" she said before walking off. She turned the corner and clicked on her earpiece. "Alright now what did you want me to look into?" she asked her superiors.

Nova and Joe stood outside of Tony Stark's house.

"Alright let's go over the plan" Joe started "We go in help him out with stuff then he feels so grateful to us that he rewards us with exactly $255 so we can go buy food. And if we're lucky one of us starts choking and we get to be saved by a woman with big boobs"

"I like the way you think. Let's go" Nova said as they pounded each others fists and walked up to the door. Nova knocked on the door and they heard footsteps approaching.

"This is it!" Joe squealed

"Put your game face on" Nova said. The footsteps stopped and the door opened. They saw Morrigan Aensland before them in her succubus attire. She starred at them and they starred back, not a word said between them. This was something they had not anticipated. Morrigan raised one eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yeah you can, we-"

"Eyes up here" Morrigan said pointing to her face.

"Sorry" Nova apologized "Anyway is Tony here?". Then as if on cue Tony Stark appeared a little farther behind Morrigan.

"Oh Richie, Joe what brings you to the neighborhood? Hope it's not headhunting I've dealt with enough of that" he commented on his previous guests as Morrigan rolled her eyes.

"Oh we were just in the neighborhood thought we'd come by maybe hang out with you. See if you need help with anything, just name it and we'll do it" Nova said. Joe passed him a thumb up and he winked back at him.

"Well now that it comes to it there's this demon problem I've been having" he said pointing to Morrigan "Maybe you can help me there"

"I'll take care of this!" Nova screamed as he and Joe tackled Morrigan to the ground and attempted to fight her. Tony immediately got them off and calmed them down.

"You okay?" Tony asked helped Morrigan up.

"I don't like it that rough" she said rubbing her cheek. Nova and Viewtiful Joe watched the two talked to each other.

"Excuse us for a brief moment" Nova said as he and Joe went to a corner.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out" Morrigan hissed

"Hey manners" Tony said grabbing her pointing arm.

Joe and Nova whispered to each other in the corner.

"This isn't good" Joe said

"Yeah we didn't count on this" Nova said

"I really want that food Richie"

"Yeah I know you do, so do I. Listen all we got to do is beat out Morrigan for his attention and then he'll reward us I'm sure of it"

"I don't want to do the same stuff she does for his attention" Joe whined

"We won't" he said sternly "Now come on let's get back in there" Nova said as they walked back. "Sorry about that we were just talking about...stuff" he said reintroducing them to the conversation.

"Oh yeah like what?" Morrigan asked clearly annoyed by them.

"Well we um…"

"I wanted Iron man's autograph!" Joe exclaimed

"Yeah that's it" Nova agreed. It was actually a true statement since Joe did want all the autographs of the hero's from the other world.

"Sure why not" Tony chuckled. Joe handed him a pen and paper and he signed it. "There you go Joe" he said handing it back to him. Joe looked at the page overjoyed but then his happiness disappeared. It read "Tony Stark". "Something wrong?" Tony asked

"Yeah it says Tony Stark I wanted Iron man's"

"I'm the same guy"

"It's not the same!" Tony sighed took a new piece of paper and signed Iron man.

"There you go"

"You signed it without the armor..go put it on and write it again" Joe ordered. Tony picked up a nearby napkin.

"Sure why not" he let out getting annoyed.

Meanwhile outside of the house a new visitor was waiting. standing on his lawn ready to fulfill her new mission; Blue prints for the Iron man armor.

"Alright Maya get a hold of yourself you can do this" she spoke aloud to herself. "Just think about whom you're dealing with, how you can use their weaknesses to you advantage and then this mission is over". She took off her glasses "Hey there Mr. Stark" she said in as sultry a voice as possible "need any help with your armor" she said licking the edges of her glasses. "Wait" she let out in a normal voice looking down at herself. "Never could hurt to go a little overboard" she said unbuttoning her shirt and pushing her breasts up. "Oh Mr. Stark I'm afraid I lost my tie, could you help me" she pleaded in a sultry voice. Practice makes perfect so she decided to keep going on for a little while longer. "Oh Mr. Stark you're so good at using that proton cannon" she licked her lips "Oh I can call you Tony, well you can call me..no!" she said returning to her normal voice "that's going to a dark place". Granted she had no intentions, thoughts or fantasies about him but she would be willing to lead him onto get the job done. "Alright game time" she said before knocking on the door. "I better get a raise for this crap" she muttered.

Inside the house Tony had just finished signing the napkin in his armor and passed it onto Joe.

"Here" he grumbled. Joe took it and his face lit up with delight

"I will treasure it always thank you" he said holding the napkin to his chest. Tony, Nova and Joe then got into a conversation about numerous different things. They asked how they've been doing and what they were up to. Nova and Joe would occasionally break off to ask if he needed anything done, favors, manual labor whatever it was but Tony would always decline. The three of them got so caught up in their own conversation that they didn't hear the knock at the door. But Morrigan who distanced herself from the conversation did. She looked at the door and heard more knocking. Looking back at them she could see they didn't hear it and probably weren't going to get it. She then decided to take it on herself to get the door hoping something interesting would happen.

On the other side Viper stood, poking her chest outwards with her shirt opened more than usual. The rim for her glasses on the edge of her lips. She heard the door being touched from the other side, then it turned and the door opened. Time to start her act.

"Oh hi there I was just-"she reverted to a blank stare and wide eyes as Morrigan opened the door starring back at her with her own wide eyes. She was most likely trying to figure out why C. Viper a secret agent/ single mother was looking ever so lustful with an open shirt on a billionaires doorstep. Silence overtook them before Morrigan broke it.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked. Viper just stood there because she had no idea of how to improvise but suddenly then it came to her.

"Uh..can I come in" she said buttoning her shirt back up.

So Morrigan allowed her in and she partook in the small conversation getting awfully close to Tony (who just happened to be in his armor at Joe's request) during the whole thing, something Morrigan became enraged at seeing. She blatantly ignored greetings from Joe and Nova, who Morrigan also noticed were trying to get Tony's attention. After a few minutes of banter Viper proposed a little play fight between Tony's armor and her battle suite. Tony agreed and Morrigan's protest of you could get hurt didn't seem to faze him.

"What think I'll lose" he commented and with that said the five of them were off. Iron man and Viper fought in the basement in a little arena Tony made for training, although since Morrigan came to live with him they've been using it for other purposes. Iron man and Viper battled in the arena while Viewtiful Joe and Nova cheered for Tony on the sidelines, Morrigan sat next to them with her arms crossed glaring at the arena, her fingers strumming angrily across her arms.

"This isn't something we planned for either" Joe whispered secretly to Nova.

"Hey don't worry the harder the fight the greater the reward..or some crap like that, listen we just gotta suck up to Tony and then we'll get what we want" Nova instructed.

Iron man took to the air dodging a kick from Viper.

"I can still fly you know"

"That's cute so can I" Viper responded before taking to the air and tackling him to the ground. Then she stood up and but her boot on his armored neck. "Give up?" she asked.

"Alright hold up, hold up that was just round one" Nova said picking Tony up and leading him back to his corner. "I'd say round one goes to Tony, what about you Joe"

"Iron man's the winner" he agreed with two thumbs up.

"What do you mean I was on the ground" Iron man added honestly.

"Ah don't undermine yourself like that" Nova said taking him back to his corner. "You'll definitely win this thing". Meanwhile Joe was in Viper's corner talking to her.

"You know you should just give up, there's no way you can beat him. He's got the better skill, tech and experience" Joe told although Viper didn't seem interested at all. Joe then looked at her chest "I just gotta ask if I was choking would you save me?" Viper's response was a boot to the face as Tony let out a laugh letting his helmet come off.

"Whoa unnecessary roughness" Nova called out.

"Hey Joe why don't you come over here" he said waving his hand "I saved you from that fall to your death maybe you're better off with me". Joe quickly complied. Tony walked into the ring without his helmet and Viper met him there.

"Wow look at that so confident he doesn't need a helmet that's a true man there!" Nova called out. Morrigan stayed on the outside of the ring still strumming her fingers in anger.

"You ready for round 2?" Tony asked.

"Whenever you are" Viper winked at him. Joe then leaned over to Nova.

"Make sure he wins this one". Nova nodded in response. Then Viper brought her arm back ready for a punch. Then Nova with his arms crossed casually turned his head to look around then knocked his hip into the ring causing it to shake violently. Viper and Tony lost their footing and fell down, with Viper landing no top of Tony; her chest covering his face. Morrigan stared with a dropped jaw while Joe and Nova looked on.

"Okay that might actually help us out" Nova stated.

Then Morrigan stormed into the ring, threw Viper off Tony and picked him up.

"Alright, Alright show's over"

"Aw but we didn't even get to finish" Viper complained.

"Maybe some other time" Tony said

"Or never" Morrigan added as she grabbed Tony by the hair and pulled him out of the room.

Nova turned to Joe "Think she's onto us?" Joe looked over to see Viper lead the same way Morrigan dragged Tony.

"She may be" Joe said.

"Damn it!"

"It's okay we'll just have to amp up our efforts" Joe said.

So the day went on with the three extra guests in an unusual manner, particularly around dinnertime. Tony sat at the head of the table with Morrigan on his right and Viper on the left. Nova sat opposite Tony and Viewtiful Joe sat next to Nova and Viper on a booster seat. Morrigan for once barley said a word, she just sort of watched as Tony and Viper went off about technology something she never found herself interested at all; ironic giving her place in his house. They talked about their various armor's, the type's Tony's made, along with the programming and things along those lines. Well Morrigan was tired of being out of the loop so she decided to get back in. She reached her hand over ran across Tony's face and pulled it away from Viper and towards her.

"Hey Tony could you feed me? I'm feeling ever so defenseless and I need a hero" she said pulling on his tie bringing his face closer to hers.

"Well-"Tony started but was cut off

"Actually my hands are starting to hurt a little do you think you could feed me?" Viper asked.

"No he can't his hands are busy" Morrigan said as she put a fork in Tony's hand and put it into her mouth.

"He still has another" Nova commented. Morrigan quickly grabbed his free hand and put it on her chest. Viper quickly grabbed that hand away and forced him to feed her too. Tony with no control over his arms was left with a baffled look on his face.

Joe nudged Nova's arm. Nova looked down and Joe motioned his head towards the other end of the table.

"I am not getting fed by a man" he protested. Then Tony spoke up

"You know I didn't even get a chance to have any of my own food yet. Nova quickly rethought his previous position.

"I'll help you there!" he exclaimed. Then he and Joe got on both sides of Tony, Nova on his right with Joe on his left (standing on his shoulder to be exact). They then began mercilessly shoving food into his mouth. They continued on shoving it in until he stood up and spat it out. He coughed as Nova and Joe back up and Viper and Morrigan looked up to him.

"Look at what you did" Morrigan said to Viper.

"Alright" he coughed and took a deep breathe "That's enough, let's call it a day" he proposed. Then he turned to leave. "I assume you three will want to spend the night, well help yourself there's plenty of room, Goodnight" he said before leaving to go upstairs. The four of them stood in the aftermath. Morrigan go up to follow Tony as did Viper leaving Joe and Nova.

"Well" Nova let out leaning against the table "I'd say they won that one"

"Yeah" Joe agreed "but don't worry I got an idea". Nova leaned in and listened to Joe's plan.

In Tony's bedroom Morrigan laid on the bed under the blanket waiting for Tony to come in too. He was in his bathroom brushing his teeth but he was taking a long time doing it, but that was only according to Morrigan.

"Are you not going to sleep here tonight?" she called out. She could hear him washing out his mouth before he answered.

"It's my room, better question are you gonna sleep here tonight?" he said walking out. Morrigan was about to reply most likely with a snide comment when a knock at the door came. Tony walked over and opened the door. He saw Viper standing there in a nightgown she borrowed from Morrigan since he hadn't brought her own on what she called her "day off from work".

"Hi" she greeted "there's no other place to sleep can I use your bed, just for tonight at least?" she pleaded as Morrigan's eyes shot open with rage.

"There's a couch down there" Tony pointed

"Oh those other two are sharing it, there's not enough room for me"

"No there sleeping on the table in the kitchen, I can hear there snores from here" Tony commented. Viper was in a rut and she couldn't really improvise her way out of this one.

"Well..uh… I hope we can have that rematch soon" she said licking her lips and then turning to leave. Tony closed the door. Viper spit onto the floor

"God am I ashamed with myself" she said before walking off. Inside his room Tony walked over to his bed. He saw Morrigan pouting on his bed and decided to tease her a little bit.

"I think I'm gonna ask her to try on the maid costume" he proposed getting under the blanket. Morrigan turned to him.

"What why?! That was always my thing!" she said enraged.

"I know and that's just the thing you fill it out really well, it's just I need to see something new" he teased. With nothing else to say Morrigan turned off the light and tried to go to sleep. "Wait.." Tony said into the darkness "why no attempts to have sex?" he asked her but she remained silent. "Is this your way of telling me that I can be the dominant one for once?" Morrigan smirked and turned over to him.

"No it doesn't" she whispered.

"Well get ready cuz I'm coming" Tony said pulling her to him.


	10. It doesn't go part 2

**It doesn't go Part 2**

Tony awoke from his bed and was ready to prepare for his day. He noticed Morrigan wasn't next to him but he assumed she was off somewhere; doing what he could only imagine. He was going into work so he decided he'd need a suite to look presentable. He reached over and opened his drawer to find… nothing. He looked in another, still nothing. He continued to look around his room, in the drawers, the closet but he couldn't find anything. The only things that he could find were socks, which were more plentiful than usual. He walked out of his room and down the stairs wearing only boxers and socks.

"Morrigan if this is your idea of a sick joke I swear to God I'm gonna.." he trailed off as he reached the bottom of his stairs. He saw Nova in his kitchen with piles of his clothes around him, sorted between folded and clean and dirty and wrinkly. Nova was using his dinner table as a ironing board while Viewtiful Joe wore an apron and was making breakfast.

"Ah Tony you're up" Nova said looking up and noticing him.

"What the hell is going on here? My kitchen looks like a sweatshop mixed with a cooking show that only covers pancakes"

"What's wrong with pancakes?" Joe asked surrounded by towers of pancakes. "Some have blue berries and chocolate chip"

"It is nice to start your day off with chocolate chips" Nova added.

"Listen guys I have to go to work so-"

"Don't worry that's why we're here, were getting you ready for your day" Nova said as he grabbed a suite, tie and shoes. "Here you go, a freshly washed and ironed suite with newly polished shoes". Tony looked them over and he did a good job.

"Good job thanks Richie" he complimented then got dressed. "Well I gotta go"

"Wait at least take some coffee" Joe said running up and handing a cup to him. Tony took a sip, thanked him and went on his way.

"Knock em dead Tony!" Nova called out to him. Nova grimaced as he saw a burn mark from the iron on the back of the suite. But Tony didn't seem to notice, he politely waved them off and closed the door behind him to leave.

"Well I'd say we won that" Joe announced "But what are we gonna do with all these pancakes. They were silent for a moment.

"Well we have been working since 1 o'clock this morning, I could use some food" Nova said.

Outside on the doorstep Tony spit on the ground and drained the coffee from the cup.

"That tasted like crap" he said before leaving to start his day.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Viper stood in the shower washing herself. She had been up all night trying to crack into Stark's computer systems but with no luck. With the sun rising and with no sleep she decided to give up and take a shower to wake herself up and get her ready for the day before she went back to try again. She let out a sigh as the hot water dripped down her body.

"Pass the soap" another female voice asked.

"Yeah, sure give me a sec- What the hell!" Viper turned around screaming. Behind her she saw Morrigan standing there casually in the shower with her. "What are you doing?!" she screamed frantically while covering herself with her hands.

"Oh no need to get excited were both women here, it's not like I haven't seen it before" Morrigan said putting her hands on Vipers shoulders. "I'm just here to freshen up like you but you see your blocking the soap" she said pointing with her fingers.

"Get out!" Viper screamed at her.

"You're really in no position to give me orders" Morrigan said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Leave now or you'll regret it" Viper said coldly but this only got a laugh from Morrigan.

"Oh I don't think so. You see dear you're nothing without your little toys. Even if you did have them I don't think shooting electricity would be a good idea in water". Viper glared at Morrigan.

Down stairs Nova and Joe were playing a card game to see who would get the last pancake. Since it was the only one with strawberries it would be a very good breakfast for the winner.

"Got any three's?" Joe asked. They both then heard a blood curling scream from the bathroom. "Is that a no?" he asked casually. They both turned their heads up as Morrigan casually fluttered out of the bathroom in a towel and Viper stormed out soon after with her clothes in her hands and she saw the two of them looking up at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" she screamed.

"Nothing" the two said snapping back to their game. "So got any three's" Joe asked again.

"I got strawberries" Nova said. Joe looked up to see Nova chewing on the strawberry pancake.

"Hey" he whined.

Viper had just gotten dressed and walked out of one of the rooms. She walked by Morrigan who was leaning against the wall.

"So blow off enough steam?" she asked. Viper didn't respond she just kept walking by. "I don't know why you're mad. Tony never got mad at me when I did that to him"

"I don't care" Viper said coldly as she stopped. This caught Morrigan's attention. "I don't have times to play silly little games with any of you. I have important-" Viper cut herself off mid-sentence.

"Important what?" Morrigan asked. Viper seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Never mind" she said continuing to walk off leaving Morrigan behind. Morrigan then began to rethink the situation. Maybe Viper wasn't here for the reason's she originally thought.

Viper walked throughout the house passing Nova and Joe who were currently cleaning the kitchen with mops.

"Man this is gonna take forever" Joe complained.

"Yeah and we may not finish by the time he gets back from work or even a lunch break" Nova added as he mopped the floor.

"And then we won't get our good deed money"

"Wait! I got an idea" Nova said. Nova then attached mops to Joe's hands as he held him by his feet with his hands on the floor. "You ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be" Joe said. Then Nova flew throughout the house holding onto Joe who mopped the floor as they went. He mopped every floor including the carpets, went up the walls, on the ceiling, out the house and onto the roofs. After running around so much both of them were out of breath as they rested on the roof.

"Well that fun" Nova panted.

"Yeah…" Joe said holding his helmet "I feel a little sick".

"Eh you'll be okay" Nova said as he patted him on the back. A bad move on his part as Joe leaned over the roof and began throwing up. "Eh not so Viewtiful" Nova cringed.

**Stark Industries**

Tony sat at his desk and was currently filing through some paperwork. Truth be told he tried to keep his life as normal as possible since the merging, this was only the desk work part. His dual life as Iron man had been busy none the less. He saved saved a bus full of children from falling off a bridge the other day, so he felt good about that. Usually Morrigan did help him with that stuff but the other day she didn't. Not because she didn't care, because she wasn't there. Still feeling like a free spirit she did get out of the house to explore, usually while Tony was at work such as how he was now. Then he heard his desk phone ringing. He turned his head and reached over to pick up his phone.

"Stark Industries Tony Stark speaking"

"Well that's not very interesting" Morrigan's voice said into the phone.

"What is it Morrigan? No one's destroyed my house right?"

"Oh I just thought I'd call you up at work and have some fun over the phone" she said in a sultry voice

"Phone sex"

"Now you're catching on" she mused "You up for it"

"I really can't" he let out a sigh " But I really can't say no can I"

"No and if you hang up I'll just keep calling". Tony looked around his room and then at the door. The coast was clear.

"You got five minutes"

Meanwhile back at the house Viper had just returned from another failed attempt at trying to get the blueprints.

"There must be something I can do" she pondered aloud. Then she saw the house phone on the wall. Why not call him at work and try to get info, it was worth a shot right. So she picked up the phone and was about to speak when she heard voices already on the line.

"Oh you're naughty aren't you" she heard Morrigan moan. Not wanting to hear anymore she quickly hung up the phone and left, bewildered by what she heard.

A few minutes later Morrigan hung up the phone and walked outside, licking her fingers. She managed to sneak in three extra minutes by keeping his concentration away from the time, but she heard in the background his office door open and Pepper's voice and he quickly hung up. God how she wanted to be in that room to see the look on both of their faces. With nothing better to do she walked outside to the yard. There she saw Nova mowing the lawn and Viewtiful Joe picking up weeds. She went to the side of the house and leaned against it.

"Yes sir I understand" she heard a voice say. It sounded like Viper's. Morrigan leaned over to see Viper secluded on the side of the house talking to someone through her earpiece. "I've tried sir but the blueprints are under tighter security codes than I previously thought" Suddenly it all became clear to Morrigan. "Yes sir I'll try again". Then Viper hit her earpiece and began talking to someone else but in a more energetic tone. "I love you too sweetie!"

"Is she bi-polar?" Morrigan whispered before backing away. She had a plan to deal with this herself.

Viper walked down into the basement and walked up to Tony Stark's computer. Her biggest problem wasn't getting use of the computer, she could crack that easily. Her real problem was breaking through the multiple layers of security walls without getting noticed. It would take time something she definitely didn't have. So she opened the computer and tried to gain access to restricted files. It asked for a password. With no clear guess in mind she started typing in codes although none of them were successful. She tried to hack into the mainframe of the computer but this also proved ineffective. She now became frustrated and banged her hands onto the digital keyboard. Bright blue lighting appeared onscreen reading "Welcome". What she hit she didn't know or care all she knew was that her job was almost done. She was about to copy down the blueprints when a voice called out to her.

"Well this doesn't seem right". Viper turned around to see Morrigan leaning against the wall behind her. "Your not the one who usually uses that computer" Viper went into a fighting stance.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes actually" Morrigan said getting off the wall and walking towards her "You can close that computer, forget about the blue prints then leave and never come back"

"And if I said..no?"

"Then I'll tell Tony what you've been up to, he'll tell his hero buddies who will no doubt turn against you and your agency. Now with Shield backing up an army of super hero's as well as some enemies you've made from your own world joining in you would be crushed" Morrigan said stopping in front of Viper.

"An interesting tale. But there's no way he'll believe you, everyone else will excuse it as a tall tale. Another cry from attention from you. We have our own files on you back at HQ, we know all about how you work"

"Well that's true but I think everyone will be inclined to believe me when they hear.." she paused and ripped open her shirt " this!". Viper looked down to see a tape recorder, smothered in-between Morrigan's breasts.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope" Morrigan smiled. Viper was caught, she knew that. She would have to face a failed mission or another worldly invasion in her hands. And some of these guys didn't take prisoners.

"Alright" she said giving in "I'll leave tonight"

"Now!" Morrigan said sternly.

"Fine whatever" Viper said. "You know you might make a pretty good field agent someday"

"Sounds boring" Morrigan commented.

"Fine "Viper said turning to leave. "So what are we gonna do the next time we meet, after this whole thing is over?"

"Probably act like we usually would"

"Not even acknowledged that this happened"

"No I'll probably bring it up" Morrigan said as she started to stare around the room and the tools in it. "I think I've enjoyed my time here more than others". With that said Viper turned to leave the house. Morrigan let out a sigh of relief and pulled the recorder out of her chest. "I never was much good with technology" she said as she flipped it open revealing no tape inside. Then she crushed it into her hands.

Tony returned home later at sundown. Seeing all the hard work Joe and Nova put into his house he decided to give them some reward, he decided to give them a little tip, $10 each.

"What the hell!?" Nova exclaimed.

"This won't get us what we want!" Joe added.

"Get what?" Tony asked

"Nothing" the two snapped suddenly

"See ya Tony" Nova said quickly

"Thanks for the autograph". And with that they were off. Tony asked what happened to Viper and Morrigan's only reply was "her time was up" and he didn't press the matter beyond that. With a long day of work behind Tony decided to relax and take a bath after a long day at work. He lay in the tub and then he heard a knock at the door.

"No point in telling you to leave" he called out as now it was just the two of them again. Morrigan entered the bathroom wearing a nurses outfit unbuttoned in the front revealing most of her cleavage and stomach.

"I heard there's a patient in need of care" she said in a sultry voice.

"What happened to the maid's outfit?" Tony asked staring at her

"Oh I thought you got bored of it. Wanted to see new things, plus she said she wasn't paid enough. On the other hand I'll so anything to satisfy my patient"

"That doesn't mean I didn't like it"

"Why does it matter it all comes off anyway" Morrigan said walking up to the tub. "I think it's time for your routine checkup" she said getting into the tub with him.

**Shield Hellcarrier**

Viper walked in through the doors and jumped in shock as she was immediately addressed as she came in.

"Well Mrs. Viper, looks like you missed a whole day of training" Nick Fury said walking up to her with Hawkeye by his side.

"I had some errands to run, nothing worth noting"

"That's interesting because I recall having a conversation about no secrets"

"It won't happen again"

"I'm sure it won't. You know what it's nighttime now I'm sure you wanna go and get some rest". After getting no sleep last night that sounded amazing to Viper who accepted his recommendation. "You can go only after you beat your opponent in a match"

Viper scoffed "Alright Hawkeye get your toys ready, I wanna get to bed early tonight"

"Not me doll" Hawkeye said with crossed arms.

"Then who?". Viper got her answer when a loud thud came behind her. She turned around to see the gigantic Red Hulk staring down at her.

"Red Hulk will be your opponent" Fury commented "You ready General?" he said looking passed Viper and up to him.

Red Hulk cracked his knuckles "Yep and I won't go easy on you lady. Karma's a bitch after all"

"Well shit" Viper let out staring up in disbelief.

**At the restaurant**

Nova and Viewtiful Joe stood before the counter again ready to order. With only $20 combined they couldn't get as much as they wanted but it was better than nothing.

"Comes to $21.50" the cashier said.

"Damn it!" Nova cursed.

"Hold on a second" a voice called out to them. A young man came up to their defense.

"These two are heroes! They helped save our worlds; the least you could do is let them eat free". The cashier looked at the man and then back at them.

"Alright fine" he gave in. Nova and Joe thanked him more times than they could keep track of and then proceeded to order everything on the menu. They sat at a table with their new friend named "Wayne Holden" someone from Joe's world who he had known prior. Nova and Wayne dug into their burgers with no remorse as they enjoyed the taste. Joe had just taken his first bite.

"So how is it?" Nova asked with his mouth full of food as Wayne gulped down his drink.

Joe sat there his hands trembling as he just swallowed the food.

"This is the greatest thing I've ever tasted in my life!"

**End of It doesn't go**


	11. A hero for Hire

**A Hero for Hire**

Iron fist walked through the halls of the prison. He walked forward down the hall towards a prison cell, his arms stretched out behind him as he dragged two people behind him. One an overly large fat man in yellow who caught him with his mask off and mistook him for "Ken Masters", the other his girlfriend who cheered him on the whole time. He walked up to the cell and through them locking the door behind them.

"OH you think your so tough huh ken?!" Rufus proclaimed upside down. "Well I'll show you! I'll squeeze out of these bars!" he proclaimed as he tried fitting his fat head through the bars but to no clear success.

"Maybe skim out a few pounds before you try that pal" Iron fist responded before turning to Candy. "And all you need to do is pay that restaurant fee and you're out". She made no response so he took his leave. He walked out the way he came, opened the doors to the prison and stepped outside. Metro city, poverty and crime everywhere although considerable less than there used to be. He had been asked by the Mayor himself to guard the town while he went on a two worldwide tour cleaning up every city he stopped at. Some would call it a political stunt but it seemed to be working fine. So with the title "Hero for Hire" still meaning something to him Danny took the job. But after dealing with those two and a couple of low life thugs before them the city seemed quitter. So he went for a walk to reflect on his current situation. He thought of not only his fellow heroes but also of the people he met. Ryu was at the X-men academy helping fix the place up, Chun li was cooperating with Shield on Interpool's behalf, C. Viper on the behalf of her agency, Akuma fled after Galactus was defeated. He had met Ken Masters after Galactus was beaten and it was easy to say they got along well. He had fought all of these warriors and wouldn't mind doing it again but for fun this time, before they thought they were enemies trying to destroy each other's world, well Akuma was a part of that anyway. But with his obligation to help Metro city out while the mayor was gone that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. But with nothing going on at the moment he decided some brief R&R wouldn't be too bad of an idea. He found a nice overturned car, laid on top of it comfortably took off his mask, then covered his face with it and closed his eyes. He felt the sun shining down on him and the city, the occasional bird singing in the air and he took a deep breathe taking it all in. The peace, the quite, it was rejuvenating and fight now he was just taking it all in. Then he heard a trash can get knocked over. He darted his unmasked face up to look. There the trash can lay knocked over on the outskirts of a dark alley.

"Who's there?" he called out but no response. He stood up on the car. "Who's there?" he repeated. "Look Richie if this is another one of you jokes I'm in no mood for games".

"Aw it seems you're not the curious type" a feminine voice called out. Then he felt a rumble beneath him. The car began to shake and tremble, then it was lifted into the air. Danny jumped off the car before it was launched across the street. Danny skidded across the pavement, placed his mask above his head and prepared to face is opponent he had already guessed there were two of them. He looked to where the car was and saw a large muscular man standing there. A woman wearing a choker and revealing clothing walked up next to the man.

"Aw Hugo you missed" she complained "next time try not to mess up"

"Sorry poison" Hugo grumbled an apology.

"Poison and Hugo, Haggar told me about you two" Iron fist stated staring them down.

"Oh so you've heard of us that's super! Hold on a second. Hey is this one of em!" she called out into the sky. Iron fist was confused but then a blue blur landed in front of Poison.

"Yes this is one of them" the blue clad, white haired man said getting up.

"Vergil" Iron fist said.

"Alright so now that we've found him we take him out and then you keep your part of our deal right?" Poison asked him.

"A deal?" Iron fist called out. "What deal? What are you planning Vergil? And what does the Mad Gear Gang have to do with it?"

Vergil scoffed at him. "Hm that's none of your business"

"Yeah cause you'll be dead soon" Poison said leaning on Vergil's shoulder. "Oh I can see it now" she started prancing around. "After we get rid of all these heroes I'll be able to have my own country, "Poison land" sounds pretty nice" she said relaying her fantasy's out loud.

"Hm sorry to burst your bubble babe but I'm not gonna let that happen" Iron fist said taking a fighting stance.

"You're in no position to make threats, you're outnumbered and no amount of skill will defeat us" Vergil commented.

"We'll see about that" Iron fist said. Then he charged up his chi and raced towards them with superhuman speed. Vergil put his hand on his blade, Poison readied her whip and Hugo braced himself. Iron fist ran up heading for Vergil and when he was close enough he threw a chi filled punch. Vergil moved to the side as Iron fist was now next to him so he brought his blade down. Iron fist swerved out of the way and began assaulting the half demon. Vergil dodged his punched and kicks occasionally throwing in his own attacks which also got blocked. Iron fist brought his leg down cracking the cement he hit as Vergil moved out of the way. He then slashed his sword at him but Iron fist ducked and responded with an uppercut which Vergil dodged. Then Iron fist threw a punch at Vergil but her put his sword but as it took the blow from the punch. The two stood there in their stalemate of sword and fist.

"Don't forget I'm not your only target" Vergil said. Then Iron fist was blindsided by Poison who sent him straight to Hugo who caught him and threw him into a car. Iron fist shook his head and was ready to take the offensive again. He looked up to see Hugo, Poison and Vergil all walking towards him, Hugo being the closest. So he propelled himself out of the car leaped into the air and collided both of his feet into Hugo's face taking him to the ground. Then he ran off to face Vergil and Poison. He threw a punch at Poison who dodged, then a kick at Vergil who blocked. Then Poison tried to punch him but he ducked, tripped her with his foot sending her to the ground and uppercut Vergil. He stood there above them as they were on the ground. He looked at both of them who shared a smirk, which he didn't understand why until he saw a large shadow loom over him. He quickly did a back flip dodging a slam from Hugo's hands. He landed behind him and punched him in the back sending him flying past Vergil and Poison. Then they charged him. Vergil came first swinging his sword which also Iron fist dodged he still got cut by it, and then poison kicked him in the face. He stumbled back. Then Vergil hit him in the gut with the hilt of his sword and poison across the face with her whip. Hugo then joined in and kicked Iron fist back. He struggled to get up and barley dodged Vergil's attack. Then Hugo punched him, then again and again. Poison ran around him, wrapped her legs around his neck, flipped onto her hands and launched him down the street. He tumbled on the pavement as he went before coming to a stop. He groaned as he saw the three making their way towards him again. He slowly brought himself up and took his fighting stance again, ready to face them. Then they all heard aloud menacing laughter and the sound of an engine. They turned their heads to the right to see fire coming down the road. Then with great speed the figure made its way down the street and stooped in the middle of them, back facing Iron fist.

"You know I never thought three on one was fair" a flaming skeleton said.

"Very rude indeed" a small silver clad man agreed. The two then turned their heads to Iron fist who smiled at seeing them.

"Johnny, Arthur"

"Hey Danny"

"Daniel" Arthur waved.

"What's going on?" Hugo's confused voice let out. Ghost Rider and Arthur turned to face them.

"I'll tell you what's going on" Ghost Rider said with malice in his voice.

"Yes he shall inform you of all you must know" Arthur said

"Shut up little guy" Ghost rider said looking at Arthur. "Anyway" he said turning back to the three before him. "There's a bounty on your ass" he said pointing to Vergil "And I'm intent on finding you and getting it before your brother even realizes it. And now I have half of that done, so I'm not gonna ask you to come quietly because I know you won't" The motorcycle disappeared beneath him and both Arthur and Ghost Rider prepared to fight.

"If you stand in my way be prepared to die" Vergil said gripping his sword as Ghost Rider gripped his chain. They were ready to battle again.

"I remember you three well, evildoers from my world" Arthur said commenting on his three opponents.

"Hey Danny" Ghost Rider called back to him. "How have you been holding up against them so far?"

"Well I think I'll be able to hold my own against one of them with you guys here now" he said walking up to Ghost Rider's side. "But it hasn't been easy. Vergil has that sword, the big guy Hugo is pretty strong, and Poison the girl just wrapped her legs around my head and threw me"

"She poke you with anything?" Ghost Rider said with a smirk.

"I don't understand"

"Sure you don't" Ghost Rider said before turning to stare down the other 3. "Alright let's pick a target"

"You think this is a game?" Vergil scoffed

"Me kicking your ass.. Yeah" a pleased Ghost Rider responded.

"I wanted to fight Vergil" Iron fist said to Ghost Rider.

"Nah I'm gonna do it, mostly to piss off his brother. You take the broad"

"And who does that leave for me?" Arthur questioned.

"The big guy". Arthur looked over to see the giant Hugo pounding his fist together at the thought of crushing the little knight. Arthur gulped in fright.

"Alright then it's decided, let's go!" Ghost Rider said as the three of them prepared. Then they charged.

"Hold up!" Poison called out stopping them in their tracks. "How come you get to pick your own opponents, I don't wanna fight that guy" she said pointing her whip at Iron fist.

"Life's full of disappointment" Ghost Rider responded.

"I actually wanna fight you" she pointed at Ghost Rider. He looked puzzled as his two teammates looked at him. "You have such a commanding powerful voice and you take charge when you need to. Seems like you overstep your boundaries at times though, maybe you need some discipline" she said cracking her whip "and I love disciplining naughty boys" she purred before licking the edge of her whip and winking.

Ghost Rider, Arthur and Iron fist stood completely still with their jaws dropped.

"Okay you know what scratch that, dibs on that bitch"

"And what of me?" Arthur asked

"Still the big guy". Vergil and his team prepared to fight as Iron fist's side prepared again in response. Then with their sides ready again they charged each other. Iron fist ran up and threw a punch at Vergil followed by a kick. Arthur ran up and leaped in the air at Hugo who caught him in the air and violently threw him into the ground. Ghost Rider was running up at Poison and he whipped his chain at her. She jumped in the air and rolled on the ground dodging it twice. Then he spit fire at her but she managed to dodge that too. She ran up to him and threw a punch but he moved his head back and brought it forward hitting her to the ground. He tried to stomp on her with his boot but she rolled out of the way. Vergil took a slash at Iron fist but he dodged. Then he let loose a fury of punches on him and he could barely dodge each one.

"Not so easy when it's just you and me huh?" Vergil then brought his leg up tripping Iron fist to the ground. Iron fist made a quick recovery just as Vergil stabbed his sword into the ground where he once was. Poison threw a kick but Ghost Rider dodged, she threw a punch but he ducked. Then he threw his chain at her wrapping it around her legs

"ooh. I love being tied up" she grinned

"Why do I always get the freaks" he muttered and then flung her threw the air slamming her on the ground. He whipped his chain around two more times hitting her against the pavement, but on the third one she placed her arms up stopping herself from hitting the ground. Then he swung her legs up flailing the chain through the sky and Ghost Rider along with it. He stumbled on the ground, but got up bringing his chain threw him as Poison got up. He was about to charge her when she put her hands up.

"Hold on there big guy" she panted "Fights take a lot out of a lady, and damn, it's hot"

"your telling me that? I have to live with this" he pointed to his head "You will get no sympathy from me. Plus I could already tell, your sweating so much I can see through your shirt". Poison's eyes flared up

"Ah you pervert!"

"And nothing you said before is wrong?" he stated casually "Talk about innuendo". Poison then charged the spirit of vengeance. Arthur was throwing axes from afar at Hugo who managed to dodge each one. Then he stampeded towards Arthur, the little knight's legs too small to get him out of the way. He was crushed under Hugo's tremendous boot. He stomped down into the ground impaling Arthur into the pavement. He did it multiple times, sending Arthur down further each time. The he stomped down and as he did a bright gold light escaped from under his boot. Hugo was confused as he rubbed his head unaware of what just happened. Then suddenly he was hurled high into the air. The other fighters stopped to look at what just happened. Out from the pavement emerged Arthur with brand new shiny armor of gold and silver.

Ghost Rider smirked "You're all done"

"King's armor!" Arthur proclaimed as Hugo came rocketing down from the sky. Arthur put his little arm up to hit Hugo. He must have packed quite a punch because Hugo was about to fly off again. But before he could go anywhere Arthur grabbed him by his foot and threw him, impaling him into a building wall. Ghost Rider wrapped his chain around poison.

"Hey Arthur Batter up!" he said as he flung poison at him.

"OH I like this one too" Arthur said as Poison came at him. Arthur hit her with an uppercut sending her into the air. The chain still wrapped around her Ghost Rider flung it down sending her into the ground. Vergil then looked around as Iron fist stood before him, Ghost Rider and King's armor Arthur soon joined his side. Vergil knew he couldn't win so he tried to make a run for it but every move he made he was outmatched by one of the heroes.

"You know before when you said you can't win" Iron fist said to a cornered Vergil "Thanks for speaking for our side".

So in no time at all Poison, Hugo and Vergil were tied up and ready to be taken to prison. Their three captors stood over then, Arthur back in his regular armor. As Ghost Rider was tying up Poison she made a sly remark to him, something he responded with by cursing and trying to strangle her. But Iron fist and Arthur held him back while she just laughed from the ground. He eventually calmed down and the three of them had finished their jobs.

"Well that takes care of that" Iron fist proclaimed.

"Yeah" Ghost Rider agreed "Well be seeing ya" he said as he began to walk off.

"Wait don't you wanna stay for a little, is there anything else you can do?"

"Yeah I think there is….." Ghost Rider pondered as Iron fist leaned in in anticipation.

"You got a phone? I was thinking about t-bagging Vergil and sending the picture to his brother".

"Ah..no"

"Alright, then do you mind if I take this bitch?" he asked pointing to Poison who's head shot up when he mentioned her. "I was thinking about letting her loose in Stark's house. I wouldn't stay to see how it would end up, I would imagine and take delight in the chaos that would probably ensue" Ghost Rider chuckled.

"Eh sorry.. can't do that either"

"Alright, Well we'll be off" Ghost Rider said turning to leave. Arthur protested insisting they stay but Ghost Rider refused.

"It's not on the list it can't be done" was his argument. Arthur solemnly turned back waving to Iron fist as he walked around their beaten enemies. Ghost Rider however walked over them keeping his vision straight ahead. He stepped on Hugo's chest, Vergil's head and Poisons ribs,each one of them groaning as he did.

"Call me!" Poison called to him as he walked off.

Iron fist looked down as they mounted the motorcycle. Down by his feet, amongst the rubble he saw three water bottles, untouched, just asking to be picked up by a traveling person.

"Hey" Iron fist called out to them and they turned their heads to acknowledge. "You guys up for a drink? There's three here and I don't get that much company" he said showing them the water

"Ah a marvelous idea!" Arthur exclaimed. "Can we stay oh please please please" he pleaded to Ghost Rider. He was silent for a moment.

"Aw why the hell not" he said agreeing to the request and they got off the motorcycle. Iron fist reached down and gave one to Arthur who was at his feet who took it with both hands, and then he tossed one to Ghost Rider who caught it. The three of them found a place to sit and looked up at the sky.

"What shape do you think that cloud's in?" Arthur said pointing up in awe.

"Looks like a dragon" Iron fist said taking a sip.

"I think its smog" Ghost Rider pointed out.

The three of sat there casually talking about whatever came up. But when the time came Ghost Rider and Arthur left but not before asking Iron Fist to come with them. He politely declined as he had to stay in Metro city to keep his word to Hagger but asked if they would stay since he "could use good men like you two around here". Ghost Rider and Arthur declined and went on their way. They would go out and eventually through some strange occurrence meet up with Tron Bonne and a rematch with the planet eater himself. But that is another story.

**End of A Hero for Hire **

**Thanks for reading and please leave comments  
**

**Note: Go check out Beastwithinproductions story called "The Ultimate". It's a pretty compelling story with good characters.  
**


	12. The journal of Chris Redfield

**The journal of Chris Redfield **

Hi I'm Chris Redfield and my new partner and I are getting ready for our next big mission. Problem is my newest partner is a 10 ft. green giant who could kill me with his pinky. But despite all that he's a good guy and has the heart of a hero…just with anger management problems. I first met him and fought him when my world merged with one with superheroes. I fought him thinking he was a B.O.W while other people I knew from my world took on people from his. He's a strong guy and it was a hell of a fight (thank God for a rift in the time space continuum or else he's be at full strength and I'd be a goner). But when we realized none of us were the enemy we teamed up with Ryu, Morrigan, and Dante from my world and from Hulk's; Wolverine, Iron man and Captain America to name a few. So we teamed up and beat the bad guys saving both worlds. Hulk and I made a pretty good team through the whole thing. In fact my superiors were so impressed they offered him a job to do joint missions with me while our worlds were still merged. So we've been going on mission after mission each one being successful and our bond as partners growing stronger. Now we have a new mission. Albert Wesker one of the villains from my world who would have brought the downfall to both worlds has been spotted. He may have even teamed up with someone Hulk knows. So we got briefed on our mission and we were ready to go although I would say getting briefed for this mission was a little nerve-racking. But with that said and done we boarded a chopper and headed off. We got in the biggest one we had (but even then it was slanted because of the Hulk's huge size), but in no time we were in the air. I sat in the seat one the chopper looking down into an in-flight manual to pass the time. Hulk was sitting next to me taking up the rest of the seats; sitting with his arm's crossed. It had been a pretty silent trip so far. So then I decided to strike up a conversation, after all a little partnership building couldn't hurt right? I turned to him and opened my mouth to talk

"So Hulk what do-"

"HULK TIRED OF WAITING!" He screamed getting up and heading for the door. "PLANE TAKE TOO LONG! HULK WANT OUT NOW!" With that said he jumped out of the side and to the ground below. I reached my head over to look down, I knew he'd make it but I guess that's just my partner instincts kicking in.

"He do it again?" the pilot said turning to me.

"Yeah" I replied. I watched him as he bounded into the air, crashed down onto the ground ravaging the trees he hit and ten leaping into the air again. I watched him as far as I could before he disappeared into the distance. "He'll wait for me" I said to myself. A few hours later the chopper arrived right on schedule at New York. I was dropped off on top of a roof where not to my surprise I found Hulk waiting for me.

"Hey there big guy you waiting too long? Hope you didn't get lonely"

"GUN MAN TAKE TOO LONG! HULK WAIT FOR GUN MAN!"

"Alright alright, take it easy, it won't happen again" I said putting my hands up defensively. "Anyway let's go over our mission" I said as I pulled out some pictures. Hulk came over to view them over my shoulder. The picture was of Wesker on a rooftop at night, looking like he was making a deal with someone's goons. "Not much to go off" I said. "But maybe we can get some help. Maybe from Spider man or Jen if she's on town" I said looking unto him.

"HULK KNOW WHERE SPIDER MAN IS. HULK GO THERE" he said as he started walking off and I followed. As we walked I noticed the streets where pretty empty. I'm sure Hulk walking around saying "WHERE SPIDER MAN!" didn't' help reassure them either. Shame, guy saves two worlds and no one gives him a chance. Most people ask me how I put up with him, and while I admit it's not the most stimulating conversation my answer to them always is "I liked him from the start".

But that doesn't mean we've had our close calls together. He never really directs his anger at me so I usually tell him to "smash the bad guys" and he usually does. Mike Haggar, mayor of Metro city does have a strong physical, violent but still relatively friendly rivalry with Hulk. Even after we teamed up and were on the same side the two of them would challenge each other to fist fights, wrestling matches and even jumping competitions. Although they're on good terms despite the rivalry, I can't say the same for others. Our worst encounter was when we ran into Asura the demi god from my world. His rage and immense power only provoked Hulk who of course claimed he was "STRONGEST THERE IS!". The battle was long and brutal, but in the end Hulk walked off as the victor and Asura spent a long time in the hospital. When ever people would ask about the intense battle and how Hulk won, he would only mumble two words "Puny God"

So Hulk finally navigated us to the "Daily Buldge" where apparently Spider man worked when he wasn't being a hero. Hulk walked up to the doors and prepared to enter.

"I'll handle this" I said before I walked through the doors leaving him outside. I walked up the stairs and into one of the offices and tried to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me everyone. I'm looking for Peter Parker, does anyone know here he is". Then a man stood up, from reading his desk I concluded his name was J. Jonah. Jameson.

"Ah Parker he's not here! He's fifteen minutes late! I knew that kid was trouble!" This man spoke fast and to be honest it kinda scared me. "What do you need him for?" he asked me.

"Official police business sir"

"Well he's not here! But if you run into him you arrest him right on the spot!" he told me. Having wanting nothing else to do with this man I politely thanked everyone for their cooperation and took my leave. I returned outside to Hulk and informed him of our situation. He didn't take it well but he didn't "smash" anything so I guess it's okay. So with no other leads we decided to take a walk around the city, clear our heads. On our way I found a hotdog stand and surprisingly the guy was willing to sell to us. I bought two hotdogs for me and Hulk and then we loitered on the street eating them. Hulk immediately devoured his hotdog wrapper and all while I took my time eating. But in no time I was done too.

"Well now what?" I said as I threw my wrapper to the ground.

"You know you shouldn't litter" a voice said from above. I looked up to see the wall crawler himself swinger down and land before me. "Well if it isn't Chris Redfield and the Hulkster" he said shaking my hand and pounding Hulk's. "What brings you two here. An after party for beating Galactus, me or are you two still doing the good cop bad cop thing"

"Work as usual" I replied "and we could really use your help". I brought out the pictures of Wesker and showed them to Spider man who analyzed them with me.

"Well he's definitely in New York" he said. "I can definitely figure something out if I had more time" then he snapped his fingers. "I got it. Let me take these pictures with me. My buddy and I will have a look at these and we'll meet you back here tonight for further evaluation. You don't mind if I take these do ya"

"Not at all" I responded "And thanks for the help"

"You friendly neighborhood Spider man at your service" he announced.

"SPIDER MAN NOT FORGET!" Hulk said to him.

"Don't worry big guy I won't". He then turned to swing away.

"Wait" I let out stopping him. He turned around to look at me and I pulled out a pair of handcuffs "Your boss wanted me to arrest you" I told him.

**End of The journal of Chris Redfield**

**Note: Although only a one shot chapter it was mostly done to try a first person narrative.  
**

**That being said I have ideas for where this particular par of characters could go so if this spawns enough comments I may continue it. I also have ideas for a Captain America story and a continuation of Ghost Rider and Arthur which may also be published through this. So if I get enough feedback for any of them there will be more of them at some point.  
**

******Thanks for reading and please leave comments**

******Also please check out and leave comments for Beastwithinproductions story "The Ultimate"  
**


	13. X marks the spot

**X marks the spot**

It was a dark night in New York. Inside a bar at the end of the street was a man. Usually he wore a costume but now he had more casual clothes on. He sat at the bar, a plate of mostly eaten food in front of him with a few empty bottles of beer. This was Bullseye and currently he was slurring his words while singing a song which actually applied greatly to his life right now.

"You and me, we come from different worlds

You like to laugh at me when I look at other girls

Sometimes you're crazy then you wonder why

I'm such a baby 'cause the Dolphins make me cry

But there's nothing I can do" he knocked his fists against the bar in a rhythmic pattern

"I just really wanna kill you" he held the note, changing the lyrics. The bartender then walked over to him.

"Hey buddy you wanna keep it down you- Jesus Christ!" he let out. Getting a look at his face he could see it was plagued by bruises and cuts, his right eye looking especially purple and swollen. It was a hard sight to stomach.

"Sumthin wrong?" Bullseye asked sarcastically.

"No..no" the bartender said backing off.

"How bout another" he said tapping an empty glass. Bullseye kept his eyes straight staring into a mirror. Boy did he get this time. The bartender returned with a glass, placing it before him. Bullseye raised his hand to reach for it. It was shaking, most likely still kicking from the adrenaline still coursing through his body. He took the drink and chugged it down. Man this was a headache and he didn't mean the beer. The last few hours for him were more than strenuous. He was ambushed by one person who placed a black veil over his face. He couldn't see, only hear and feel. Senseless knocking and verbal slaughter tormented his body. His only fear of being paralyzed was constantly ringing in his ears and it frightened him. Maniacal laughter ringed in his ears as his body was being used for his assailant's purposes.

He had thought he took care of that problem. This incident was clearly backlash from previous encounters. Last he checked he put his problem in a sealed barrel and sent it over Niagara falls. This was only retaliation to him being stuffed in a box and sent to Timbuktu. All these events occurred of course between the team ups and grudge matches. One of those team ups consisted of both of them hunting down and going up against Shuma Gorath. But when Dante, Deadpool, Trish, and Taskmaster showed up for the same reason, Bullseye fled leaving his headache behind (although the same would have been done to him)As it turns out his problem was also an assassin who always just happened to always get the same hits as him. He placed the empty beer glass back on the counter and looked into the mirror.

"Stubborn bitch" he said commenting on his appearance. Then the bartender walked over and placed a plate of food before him; a hamburger with fries. "The hell is this?"

"Someone ordered it for you, probably thought you could use it after- never mind". He was going to make a comment about his appearance but then decided against it and a good idea considering there was a gun and knives on Bullseyes belt.

Bullseye pulled the plate towards him as the bartender walked away. He was suspicious at first. He looked at the burger dully. He sniffed it, smelt fine. Then he noticed a piece of cheese which looked awfully unappetizing. He pinched it with his fingers and found out it was paper. He then picked up the bun to inspect the burger further. His eyes bugged open.

Placed atop the burger was a sticky note disguised as cheese. It read "Get Fucked" and then the burger started beeping and blinking red. Bullseye pushed it over the counter and bolted towards the door. Right as he made it through the door the entire bar exploded, the force launching Bullseye to an alley. He picked himself up and looked at the bar, now engulfed in flames. He then casually moved his right hand to remove the gun from its holster. Then without looking he aimed his arm up and shot into the air. The gunshot echoed and he heard a woman's voice echo with it.

"Damn it!" Then Juri fell from a rooftop landing next to him holding her right leg. Bullseye then twirled the gun around his finger and put it back in its case. Then he looked down at Juri with an evil grin.

"Well well well" he said towering over her "What brings you here?"

Juri let out a cackle while her leg bled over the concrete. "Just here to take care of my first hit since the merging". She then pulled out a poster of Bullseye.

"Isn't that funny" he responded "I'm looking for my first hit too" he said pulling out a picture of Juri "I've been holding it off for a while". They both exchanged maniacal glances. "How'd ya find me?" he asked

"Talked with the devil" Bullseye flinched in shock "He really isn't afraid to do anything" she licked her lips and cackled. Bullseye kicked her in the gut while she was on the ground, then again and again. Juri spit at him. "Weakling…what now".

Bullseye grinned and knelt down next to her "Well I bet the cops are about to get an anonymous phone call about a bar blowing up and the culprit laying in front of the crime scene, apparently hurt from her own attack" he chuckled. She spit in his face but he just wiped it away. He then reached down and grabbed her face pulling her in for a violent kiss. Then stood up and he began walking off casually with his hands in his pockets, then skipping to the beat to a song. He then began singing the song from before, and changing some of the lyrics.

"You look at me, you got nothing left to say

I'm gonna pout at you until I get my way"

"You bastard!" she screamed at him.

He then turned back at her still skipping away.

"I won't dance, you won't sing

I just wanna hate you but you wanna wear my ring

But there's nothing I can do

I only wanna kill you" he turned around with his back now to her

"You can call me a fool

I only wanna kill you" he held the note and turned the corner.

**A few days later**

Bullseye shot his eyes open. He was in an apartment he was renting out while the merging was happening. Business has been up since then, but so has competition. He looked up from his bed to look at the door. It was closed but there was writing above the door frame. It read "Bullseye was here" and under it "So was Juri". His apartment was an open space with only two doors in it, one to the outside world and another to the bathroom. Aside from that the bed was in the living room, set in front of two pillars and the kitchen was dead ahead. Bulleye groaned, picked himself up, tossed the blanket aside and walked off. In good time too as a knife had just fallen onto his pillow. He walked over to the bathroom which was the closest door to the bed. He opened the door and stepped in but immediately retracted his foot which was dripping wet. He looked down to see large puddles of water, leaking from a cracked toilet and bathtub. He looked over to view the rest of his apartment which looked like a hellhole. Signs of a struggle or something more was clearly evident.

"Oh yeah that's right" he mumbled to himself. He then sniffed the air and looked down at the water in the bathroom "I hate golden showers". He closed the door and turned his head right. He saw Juri wearing a shirt far too big for her as it ran down to her knees. She turned to see him. Red hand marks were visible running around her neck.

"Hey there" she grinned hopping up on a desk behind her. She lay on her back and spread her legs "Think you can hit this target?"

Bullseye grinned and ran to her, Juri just laying down waiting for him. Then as he lunged at her she moved suddenly, causing his head to smack against the wall. Bullseye cursed and held his head. Then Juri punched him in his side. Bullseye grunted, and then she hit him again. Then she winded up for another strike. She threw a punch but Bullseye moved back dodging. Then he grabbed her arm, holding her in place. He head-butted her over her arm then tossed to the ground. Then he reached down picked her up by her head and back. Then he flung her across the room and into the kitchen. She slid on the ground and got up starring him down. Bullseye casually looked at her and picked up a gun he had sitting on a nearby counter. He aimed it down at her and pulled the trigger.

Empty.

Juri smiled and sprinted towards him. Bullseye threw the empty firearm at her hitting her in the forehead. Juri sprinted even faster and tackled him onto the ground. The two of them rolled around on the ground. Then they heard a ringing. They both looked over to a phone on the counter. Bullseye slid her across the floor to her phone and he got up to go sit down on his bed and opened his laptop. Juri in the meanwhile picked up her phone.

"Uh huh. Really?" she asked intrigued "Oooh I like that, when? Sounds yummy" Bullseye raised an eyebrow at her last choice of words. She then hung up her phone.

"What's that about?"

"Work, a new job from the office of Latervia" she said waving her phone in her hand.

"Really? That's interesting because I just got an e-mail..regarding the same thing" Bullseye said as he roamed through his e-mail. Again they were giving the same assignment.

"No way let me see" Juri ordered, trying to take the computer.

"No" Bullseye protested. Even saying that Juri took it anyway. She held it in her hands as she stood next to him while he was sitting down. Then she closed the laptop, swung down and hit him across the face with it. Then she jumped on top of him.

**Latervia the next day**

Castle Doomstat. Juri and Bullseye were arguing as they entered the castle. The invitation told them to come together however they still paid for separate flights but that didn't seem to work out.

"So I'm convinced God hates me" Bullseye said now adorning his costume.

"How's that" Juri responded nonchalantly as they walked down the halls.

"First God makes my world merge with yours, then I meet you, then you get the same hits as me and we always deal with each other. Then as the final straw we book two totally separate flights but still we end up sighting next to each other on the same goddamn plane!"

"Well if you weren't so interested in getting here before me then you wouldn't have had that problem"

"And let you get a head start and more cash, no way". They walked passed Doombots who were standing in lines around them.

"ooh they look so cold..I wonder what they feel like" Juri said licking her lips.

"That's it" Bullseye snapped and headed for the stairs as opposed to the elevator before them. But he was stopped by a Doombot.

"As requested by the master you are to go together through the elevator" it said motioning it to him. Bullseye grunted and joined Juri who was already there.

"So how did that go" she asked as casually as she could. Bullseye then let out a blood curling scream and lunged at Juri placing his hands around her throat. She responded by punching him in the face. The elevator doors closed as that was the last those Doombots saw of them.

The elevator doors opened on the top floor of Dooms castle. Juri walked panting, covered in sweat and a hand running through her hair. Bullseye in a condition similar to Juri walked out, pulling his costume up over his body. Juri cracked her neck while Bullseye cracked his back as they walked. They walked up and noticed Doctor Doom who was sitting in a chair.

"Think you could crack my back" Juri asked. Bullseye reached over and punched her in the kidney. "Ah" she grunted "Your aim sucks"

"And you have no boobs" Bullseye replied (in fact this was a particular topic both of them would always bring up whenever they argued).

They both made their way towards Doom and stood before him, with Juri's body slightly swaying.

"Think we should have brought flowers?" she asked in a mocking tone

"The red rose thing, he loves that shit".

"Welcome" Doom said gaining their full attention"I trust you are aware of the predicaments that brought you here?"

"Yes" Juri said. Bullseyes eyes shifted uncomfortably

"Maybe get a little more into detail"

"In due time Lester" Doom waved his hand.

"Lester?" Juri looked at Bullseye in question, licking her lips. Doom then got up from his chair.

"As I'm sure you are aware our world has recently merged with another, as your existence clearly shows" he said as they both looked over Juri "This merging has brought up numerous…" he paused "**pest** shall we say"

"I know exactly" Bullseye muttered.

"That being said Doom can surely handle himself, however some other factors in the equation may be more troublesome"

"Like?" The two of them questioned.

"Although he was initially one of my closest allies in the merging, Magneto could prove troublesome in the growing days. He hides in the savage land now and I would like him out of the equation. I've heard good things about both of you and require you services, and I will pay handsomely"

The two hired guns nodded in agreement but Bullseye felt he had to ask something specific.

"Out of curiosity, do we have to do this together?"

"Your names came at the top of the list, from both worlds. Doom wants guaranteed success therefor both of your services are required"

"Uh huh yeah let's just say one of us does more or all the work, then what?"

"Then Doom will reward the more useful mercenary what is owed"

"Alright" Bullseye grinned. He then reached over and knocked Juri's feet out from under her. She landed on the floor with a thud. "See you at the finish line bitch!" Bullseye exclaimed running off.

He made it all the way to a hanger within the premise of the castle. He was surrounded by vehicles, he merely was deciding which one to take. Then a bright light flashed and he shielded his eyes. He looked up to see Juri behind the wheel of a large car while he looked like a deer in headlights. She slammed down on the pedal with her foot and the car raced towards Bullseye. He leaped out of the way before he got ran over by the car. He then pulled a knife out from his belt and threw it at the car. The car just made it out of the hanger as the knife landed in the back right tire and the car flipped over from the sudden stop and momentum. Juri crawled out from under the wreckage as Bullseye ran passed her, not stopping except to kick her across the face. She then got up and dashed after him. Bullseye picked up a nearby rock, jumped in the air, twirled around and threw it at her hitting her right in the head. Juri recovered quickly and dashed after him. They were now running side by side.

"You just don't give up do ya" Bullseye said

"Nope" Juri said. Then she reached down and socked Bullseye in the groin. He stumbled to the ground holding his groin in pain "But it looks like I have better aim than you" she said running off into the sunset.

"Damn" Bullseye mumbled. He would get her back for that.

Doom watched the whole event unfold from the balcony on his castle

"Idiots, Doom had a private plane waiting for them, but this will save money on gas" he said finding the lighter side of the event.

**When the merging was ending**

Bullseye and Juri were on the outskirts of New York city. A portal was before them, on the other side, Tricell labs.

"So" Juri said turning back to Bullseye who was sitting on a nearby rock "Come to escort me?"

"Just wanted to make sure you got through so you wouldn't be stuck here and I wouldn't have to deal with ya". He then got up and walked towards her.

"Well however shall we conclude this daring little venture" she asked in a sultry voice.

"I got an idea" Bullseye said closing his face in on hers and Juri did the same to him. Then suddenly she reared her head back and spit directly into his face. Bullseye touched his face now covered in saliva and then became enraged. Juri laughed and hopped through the portal which was closing. Bullseye grimaced and lunged at her. But the portal closed with Juri in it before he could reach her. He passed through where it would have been and he fell to the ground with a thud. He flipped himself over and looked up at the sky. He wiped his face as he viewed the endless amounts of stairs in the night sky. It was truly a sight to see. But even amongst the beauty of the night he felt he could hear a woman's voice laughing at him, only from far away. He then put his hands behind his head

"Yeah I'm tangled up in blue , I only wanna kill you"

**End of X marks the spot**

**Note: ****The song is "Only wanna be with you" by Hootie and the blowfish. The only difference I changed a few lyrics to fit the story.**

******Thanks for reading and please leave comments**


	14. Shut up and Drive

**Shut up and Drive**

Tony frantically ran out of his room tightening the belt around his pants, his suite jacket barley over his left shoulder as he jumped down the stairs. He had slept through his alarm and would be late for work if he did not hurry. He stormed into the kitchen to get a quick cup of coffee and breakfast before he left. As he entered the kitchen Morrigan turned to greet him, for some reason wearing a latex corset and stockings.

"Morning hero" she purred "Come and get your breakfast, it's fresh and hot" she said feeling her body up. Tony ignored every word she said and went right passed her. He scrambled through the fridge to look for something quick. He pulled out a carton of milk and began chugging it down as Morrigan went to his side. "Wanna see what I can do with my mouth?" He again ignored her and ran across the kitchen looking for his keys. Morrigan slid across the table on her back following him but still he paid her no mind. He grabbed his keys and ran for the door. Morrigan jumped across the room picking up an apple and put it in her mouth and stood there waiting for him to pass her, wrapping a whip around her neck and pulling on both ends. He reached down bit into the side of the apple facing him with his own mouth and walked away with it in his mouth. Morrigan biting a piece off from her side started chewing watching him go.

Tony had made it into his office only seconds before he would be considered late, rushing from his car in the parking lot and then up to his office. With nothing but an apple and some milk he really had no energy for work today. The reason for this being he had been away all week on special missions for Sheild. He was partnered up with Strider Hiryu for his missions, something Captain America was fine with. As it turns out Cap had been partnered up with C. Viper and Strider Hiryu for usual co-op missions. The problem with that was that even though he was the leader of their team they're own personal agendas, morals and ethics didn't match up with his, hence the heavy amount of tension. But with Hiryu off his back for a while he just had to deal with Viper but that wasn't a walk in the park either. Cap thanked Tony for his service anyway as he knew he was busy and Morrigan told him when he got back she would have a "super secret surprise" waiting for him. That always translated to sex with her, which would also explain why she was wearing latex that morning. But Tony got back late last night and passed out right as he got into bed and slept through his alarm hence why he was almost late for work and still tired.

But when he arrived at work he remained professional and continued for the better part of the morning diligently working. His phone suddenly rang and he picked it up.

"Hello"

"Tony" he heard Pepper's voice on the other end

"What's up?"

"Did you park your car in the front of the parking lot today?" Tony's face became puzzled

"Yeah, why? Did I get a ticket or is it getting towed?"

"No nothing like that.."she paused "Did you have anything planned?"

"Planned? What do you mean?"

"Something to maybe entice new people to come to the tower, or maybe just to have your car personally washed" Tony was still puzzled for a moment but then his eyes shot open and he darted from his office to the elevator. He made it all the way down to the bottom floor and ran out to the parking lot. He searched around for his car running to the front of the parking lot, splashing of water could be heard and he saw water shoot up into the air. He found instead of seeing his car he saw swarms of people around it, hollering and whistling. He shoved his way through them to make his way to his car, and when he did he would like to have said he was surprised by what he saw.

Morrigan was in the parking lot in a skimpy two piece bikini, covered in suds. There was a bucket of water by the front right tire wheel but no sponge, clearly unnecessary as she was using her feminine assets to clean the car, currently her chest to his hood. She leaned over and on the car, shaking her body to clean it, much to the crowd of men's amusement. She caught sight of him walking up to her and she stopped what she as doing, turned to face him and sat on the hood of his car.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her casually

"Just doing my part to help your precious company" she said blowing suds off her hand and onto his cheek which he casually wiped off. "Plus your car was dirty, so I thought I'd help you out and clean it, you dirty boy" she said her right fingers walking up his shoulder.

"You could help me even more by leaving, this isn't the type of working environment I need right now" he said in a cocky voice and smiled

"Oh really that's interesting lets F***!" she said trying to crawl over him and getting him wet but he was able to hold off her advantages

He shook her off him "What is up your ass today?"

"You hopefully" she smiled seductively

A little taken back by her comment and how inviting it was, it took him a while to formulate a sentence "I'm gonna say it once more, your concern is appreciated but I can handle everything myself, so your gonna have to leave" he said still retaining his cocky smile and moved his hands to wave her off.

"You say that now but I bet all these guys disagree" she said motioning her hands to the swarms of men around them.

"Well it wasn't a request" he said picking her up and putting her in the shot gun of the car. The men booed him and he shooed them away with the bucket of water. This wasn't the first time he's had a standoff with other men about her (some metahumans included) but he did always win, even if he hadn't she still stayed with him, regardless of what she said as a joke.

Although the most tension for them came not from other suitors but when the Catholic Church occupied his front lawn for a week. They wanted to "Purge Tony of the devil" and he played middle man between Morrigan and the church. However his own response was saying it wasn't his fault, he wasn't to blame and that "_**He**_ made the devil so much stronger than a man" while they chanted in Latin around him. Needless to say they eventually left him in peace, however only after hearing Morrigan died "sometime in the night".

But that was an earlier time, right now he got in his car to drive Morrigan home, as he knew if he didn't she would never leave. Morrigan changed her attire to something more appropriate, hot red pants and white shirt but she didn't say much on the ride. However she did curiously ogle the steering wheel.

"How come you have to drive everywhere?" she asked

"What?"

""How come you have to drive everywhere?" she repeated only slower

"Getting anxious?"

"Curious"

"You wanna drive". She nodded her head obnoxiously with a matching smile. "Alright" he smiled. He pulled the car over and they switched places, he clicked the seat belt over himself as she closed the door to the driver's side. "Okay so have you driven before?"

"Nope" she grinned shaking her head. This should have been his first indication this was a bad idea.

"Well put it in drive" he said putting his hand over hers and moving the stick "Then that pedal down there" he pointed "put your foot lightly-"he was cut off as Morrigan slammed down on the gas pedal. Tony was flung back and held on for dear life as Morrigan kept increasing the speed, flashing past other cars, almost hitting them and anything in her way. She thought it was hysterical as she laughed as they went while Tony was in a state of horror. "Brake!" he screamed. Morrigan didn't listen, her grin only became wider as she turned the wheel passed other cars. "Brake!" he repeated. She still didn't listen blowing through a red light as cars screeched to a halt to not hit them. Tony then reached his hands over onto the wheel.

"Hey!" Morrigan snapped. Tony then reached down and slammed her leg down onto the brake causing the car to suddenly stop, jerking both of them forward and then slamming them back into their seats. Morrigan sat in the driver's seat panting "Wow! That was exciting" she giggled but then turned over to the passenger's seat to Tony's glare. He then stepped out of his side. "Are you gonna walk?" she asked, confused by his silent actions. He made no reply, only walked around the car to her side. He opened the door and waited for her to step out. Although she didn't at first he made it clear he wanted her out so she did step out. They switched sides and assumed they're usual positions in the car. Tony started it up and headed for home. "So how'd I do?" she asked him.

The two made it home, safely and Tony decided to get some lunch considering for once he was robbed of his own breakfast. He sat at his table eating a sandwich. He reached over to get a glass of water that was sitting next to the plate but it was gone. He looked at the rest of the table but he did not see it. He leaned over his chair and looked under the table, but still did not notice it. He turned his head back up to finish his sandwich but when he looked down at where his plate was he saw Morrigan laying on her back staring up at him, her head resting on his plate.

"What now?" he asked sounding worn out.

"I wanna drive" she said

"Probably not going to happen anytime soon"

"Why not?"

"Because it was wilder than Mr. Toads car ride in hell"

"Considering I live there that's a compliment" she smiled then she reached her mouth up and started nibbling on his bearded chin.

"Fine you wanna drive, follow me" Tony said clapping his hands. Morrigan smiled and followed him to the car. He drove her around and they stopped in a parking lot. They got out and headed to a building with big letters "DMV".

"What's this?" Morrigan asked with her hands on her hips.

"This is where you go when you wanna drive" he said walking up to the doors. He held it open for her but she stopped before the door.

"Is it really this easy?"

"Yep" he smiled although it seemed like he was hiding something, but she paid no mind. She walked in and he followed after

**10 minutes later**

Tony walks out of the DMV with Morrigan over his shoulder who is frantically flailing her arms, legs and body.

"Bastard!" she screamed as they left the building "Stupid bitch I'll rip your head off!" Tony merely walked to his car with a blank look on his face. He opened the passenger door and placed Morrigan in her seat and put the seat belt over her. She was still having her temper tantrum although saying words no little child should hear. He walked around the car waving to the large man at the door.

"Sorry about that" he called to him. His response was a middle finger. Tony then got in his side opening his door to hear more of Morrigan's rant. He casually closed his door and drove off. She had finally calmed down, sitting silent with her arms crossed and a pissed off look on her face. Tony then started to break out in laughter.

"What?" she asked but he did not respond "What?"

"It's funny" he laughed "Even if you waited in there they probably wouldn't give you anything cause you don't even have a permit". Morrigan responded by hitting him in the shoulder but his laughter just kept growing.

"Asshole!" she snapped. Tony continued to drive for some time and his laughter died down as Morrigan looked out the window.

"That would be your first step" he said pointing with his finger

"Huh?" Morrigan let out to where he was pointing. She looked over to see a driving tests range.

"That's where you have to go first"

"Then let's go"

"We can't. I have to get back to work and you should be at home"

"Well can we try later?"

"I don't think you'd pass"

"Really? Care to dare on that?" she asked with an eyebrow raised in a provocative manner

"Huh?"

"A bet to see who's right, if I can get a license"

"What's at stake" he said skeptical if he should accept

"Whatever you want". He grinned in response

"You have to be civil for one week" she nodded "and when we have a movie night you can't keep picking the same one"

"Going double or nothing" she stated softly as she commented on his two choices "And what's wrong with my taste in movies?"

"Well if the accent didn't give it away, the blue war paint and kilt does" he said commenting how she would dress up just for this movie

"Guess you don't like freedom laddie"

"Oh believe me there's no one who enjoys freedom more than you and I" he chuckled in response "and your terms?"

"Well I always wanted to-"

"No!" he snapped

"Since when do you decide my terms?"

"Since I'm driving right now and were never gonna do **that**!"

"Alright..then you have to make me breakfast and can't go to work for one week"

"Aw come on"

"You wanna go for two?"

The two then agreed to their terms and decided to settle this another time. Tony agreeing since it would be a better option than having Pepper catch Morrigan under the desk while he was sitting at it, again!

So for now he dropped her off back at the house and he returned for work but she did not stay long. Remembering the way's they went she flew to the driving school and entered through the front door and walked up to one of the people there.

"Hey" she purred catching the attention of one man at a desk "I'm trying to get my license because I've been trying real hard" she stuck out her lower lips "Do you think you can help me?" she winked at him.

"Yeah sure..just uh..wait right here ma'am" he said frantically getting up from his desk. Morrigan then leaned over his desk waiting for something to happen. She passed the time looking at his desk. She picked up a picture frame and analyzed it "That it one ugly kid"

Tony returned to the house later that evening. He took off his suite and tie, and then walked into the kitchen. He saw Morrigan strumming her fingers on the counter, a devilish smirk across her face.

"Well you seem happy" he commented. She obnoxiously nodded her head "What's up?" Morrigan pulled a small rectangle out of her pocket and started waving it around in between her index and middle finger. Tony took it in his hand to analyze it while Morrigan retained her smirk and stayed silent. Eventually Tony gave in and knew he had lost. The next morning he called into work telling Pepper he would be sick and out for the week. He hung up the phone and walked over to take eggs off a pan and onto a plate. He then walked over and placed it on a table and in front of Morrigan, who was already surrounded by a bountiful amount of breakfast paraphernalia. "Here you go" he said before walking off

"Ahem" Morrigan snapped as he turned away. He sighed and turned around to cut her eggs and feed it to her. After feeding her a little more he dropped his arms to his sides and looked distraught.

"Can I at least wear something, this breeze doesn't feel natural"

"Oh I think the chef's hat is a nice touch" Morrigan commented looking at the chef's hat on Tony's _head_

**End of Shut up and drive**

**Trivia Question: What is Morrigan's favorite movie?  
**

******Thanks for reading and please leave comments**


	15. Johnny's Wedding Day

**Johnny's wedding day**

Johnny Blaze sat in a bar or a "Tavern" as his partner called it. He was sitting in a chair and was at the counter with a mug of beer in his hand, enjoying some time as a normal human being as opposed to his alter ego. He had had numerous adventures traveling over the two worlds with his partner. He would meet up with some familiar faces along the way and those he didn't see he knew he would meet before this was all over. "Good luck lad" "God speed John" were the last words Thor and Captain America said to him when he last saw them after beating Galactus, but that was an earlier time. Right now his partner went to the bathroom, Johnny just hopped he could reach the toilets. He took a sip as he casually overheard the conversations of the mildly active crowd around him. One couple in particular caught his attention.

"I feel like you never listen to me" a woman said

"I try my best to please you and you don't want any of it" a man responded

"Living with you is like hell" the woman snapped. This caught Johnny's attention. He wiped his mouth put his mug down, got up and walked over to them.

"And another thing-" the man said but stopped as they both noticed Johnny "Can I help you?"

"You say something about hell?" he asked. They nodded "I'll show ya hell". Then suddenly Johnny Blaze turned into Ghost Rider, laughing mechanically. The couple in fright took each other in their arms and ran off together, coincidentally so did everyone else in the bar. Ghost Rider returned to his seat in the now empty bar.

"Well" he said reaching over the counter "drinks are on the house". He reached over and filled his mug up. He sat down again but this time enjoyed the peace. He did that until he heard the door open. Still ablaze in fire he hopped they would leave, but he heard they're feet hitting against the floor.

"Hey there hot stuff" a woman's voice said to him.

"Obnoxious prick" he thought to himself and did not turn to her. She was either brave or stupid..god he hoped stupid.

"This seat taken?" she asked

"You askin' cause I'm so handsome" he said before turning his vision to her. He jolted in shock of who it was. The only thing that went through his mind was "oh f*** not you"

Standing before him leaning on the counter was Poison, a criminal who had helped put to justice (even if it wasn't his type of justice) not too long ago.

"Cat got your tongue big guy?" she asked in a sultry voice and letting her tongue hang out.

"What are you doing here; last I checked you were tied up and in the big house"

"Oh darling, you can never get rid of me that easily" she then took out a cigarette and lit it using his head. She then took a puff and blew smoke in his face. "So just curious what are you gonna do after the merging? Go home" she asked him before taking another drag.

"Well it's not like I have much of a home to go back to, I've never really belonged anywhere"

"You could belong here"

"Doubtful" he said clearly not entertaining her idea whatever it may be "And what would bring you all the way out here? Nobody buyin what your sellin?" he joked at her

"No I'm here to find the man of my dreams" she said lighting another cigarette from his head after finishing her first.

"Whatever you say Cinderella"

"Dontcha wanna know who it is?" she said getting close to him

"Not in the slightest" he took a sip of his beer.

"It's you". Johnny spat his beer out and over the counter.

"What?!"

"I've never had as much fun with a man until I met you!" she told him

"I'm a hellspawn, much different" he put his hands up defensively.

"Even better"

"Look babe, I hurt people like you. So there is no possible way" she then reached over and lit a third cigarette using his head "IF YOU LIGHT ONE MORE CIGARETTE USING MY F****ING HEAD I WILL BREAK YOUR SPINE!" he roared.

She laughed "OH I'd love for you to do that to me" she then took a drag of her cigarette. Ghost rider looked over her shoulder to the bathroom. Thoughts swarmed through his mind. Arthur was still in there, he hadn't come out yet, he didn't know what was going on. He looked back at Poison.

"I could kill her" he thought frantically "Arthur wouldn't know, nobody would know. I'd hide the body, no one would miss her. Why would they? Yes, yes" he rambled in his head.

"Come on baby let's go get married and consummate" she said leaning into him.

"Arthur!" he called out.

"Just you and me" she purred

"Get this bitch outta my face"

"Dirty talk". Then she started pressing up against him "Oh baby your on fire, I can feel it". Ghost Rider then placed his hands on her paints seems and her collar "Wait we haven't gotten to first base yet". Then Ghost Rider launched her over the counter.

"Arthur!" he called out again to the bathroom. No response. "Arthur!". With no response he started storming towards the door. "Arthur so help me God you better not be drowning in the toilet again" he kicked open the door "or else I'm gonna-"he stopped. He saw the giant Hugo holding Arthur by his feet above a toilet with his head plunged in. Ghost Rider scowled.

The next thing Hugo knew was that he was drop kicked threw a window. Ghost Rider jumped out of the broken frame and Arthur followed with a hop. They both then bolted for the motorcycle.

"What trickery is afoot?" Arthur asked

"No time, were in danger, gotta go" he responded in a frantic voice.

"Very well, I shall lead the way!" Arthur proclaimed by hopping on the bike and grabbing the handles and making revving noises.

"Yeah, don't think so" Ghost Rider said picking him up by his head and taking the front seat. But when he brought his face forward he saw Poison leaning on his bike, her head between the handles "Ah!" he shouted in shock.

"Gonna take me for a spin?" she asked

"No!"

"Come on don't play hard to get" she said leaning in closer.

"I don't screw dudes!" he snapped.

"Ah but Jonathan as lads have we not "screwed around" a few times" Arthur said punching him in the shoulder and letting out a chuckle just like in all of those buddy movies he's seen recently. Ghost Rider starred at him with his jaw dropped and with disgust knowing everyone would take that out of context. He was right as Poison, Hugo and everyone on the street were looking at him with puzzled looks.

"ooohhh God damn it I hate you all" he wept.

"It's okay baby I'll always be here for you" she said leaning in for a kiss. Ghost Rider however kept leaning back onto his seat, crushing Arthur as Poison kept leaning in more. Then laying completely on his back over Arthur on the seat and Poison inches from his face and leaning over his bike he did the only thing he could.

He grabbed her by the face and shoved her off. Then he revved up his bike and took off. He was free and could make his escape…. Until Hugo grabbed them both. He brought them both to the ground holding onto them both. Ghost Rider saw his bike stop suddenly in the middle of the street and care were heading straight for it. Luckily for him they missed it, then he and Arthur leaped from Hugo's grip and ran for the street. Poison chased after them and they stopped at the curb to retort.

"No no stay away from me!" Ghost Rider pointed as Poison stopped running.

"Uh Johnathan" Arthur tugged on his pants and pointed down the street

"I have no interest in you!"

"Jonathan" he still pointed and tugged

"Your little fantasy will never be a reality!"

"It's getting closer"

"I would give my bike up before even considering doing anything with you!" With that said he turned around with a smile to his bike. A truck then ran it over in the streets. He stood with his jaw dropped.

"I warned you" Arthur said. Ghost Rider then ran up to the shattered pieces and took the handles in his hands.

"My motorcycle NO!" he screamed into the air and sobbed.

"So how about now? "Poison said leaning on his shoulder. Ghost Rider then sprang up with Arthur in toe. He led them to a nearby car, a family van and ran to the driver's side. He threw open the door and grabbed the driver.

"Now listen I gotta-" he stopped to view the man. It was the man from earlier in the bar, the one who was arguing with his girlfriend. "Hey I know you"

"Y-yes…" the man stuttered "I should thank you though, since you've showed us true hell were back together" he said pointing back to the girl.

"You wanna thank me?" he asked "Here's what you can do".

The next thing they knew, as Arthur put it they "commandeered a local wagon" with Ghost Rider at the wheel and Arthur in the shotgun. Pulling out of the parking lot, he adjusted the rear view mirror to see Poison running towards the car. With a smirk and a step he drove off down the street. Ghost Rider drove as any person did who played a video game with a car; carelessly and recklessly.

They drove on in silence with Ghost Rider having one hand on the wheel.

"Alright, let's see what kinda crappy music they got" he said reaching for the radio

"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now" played. Ghost Rider returned to looking straight as did Arthur as they listened.

"You like this?" Arthur muttered

"It's nice man, subtle" he whispered back

"Ah yes…"

"It won song of the year you know"

"Of course of course". They drove on until they hit a red light, their windows were down and the song was blasting. Then a hand suddenly went to Ghost Riders shoulder and he flinched, he was in no mood for surprises.

"Hey there" a white haired red clad man said

"Oh Christ" Ghost Rider muttered

"So what brings you out here?" Dante asked him

"Piss off kid"

"On your honeymoon with the little guy?" he pointed to Arthur.

Ghost Rider let out a sigh "Arthur do the thing I had you practice"

"As yes" the knight said standing up in his seat and facing Dante.

"Be off thy fatherless, mother violators!" he shouted extending his middle finger. The light turned green and then they were off. "So how did I do" Arthur asked giddily clapping his hands.

"What's lower than an f? Your cursing could improve"

"Melons!" Arthur shouted.

"That doesn't count". Arthur then diverted his attention to the back seat where there were piles of watermelons. Not wanting to waste it they pulled over to the side of the road, next to a river and had some lunch. They ate the watermelon and spat out the seeds. Ghost Rider turned back to Johnny blaze and to avoid the numerous questions from Arthur about his "lady friend" he decided to go off to the bushes to relieve himself. After hearing nothing but the leaves being hit he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Arthur, I suggest if you want to live you do not spook me today"

"Well then what can I do?" a woman's voice whispered into his ear. Shooting around Johnny saw Poison standing awfully close to him. They however both looked down as Johnny's fly was still open and he was still relieving himself, now onto Poisons shoes instead of the grass.

"Okay in fairness those are crappy shoes" he pleaded.

"Well then I'll just have to discipline you". Johnny's face was side eyed and his jaw was dropped. Not only at what she said but at what was behind her, because Hugo was holding Arthur in one hand and slamming him against the hood of the car.

"So that's how you look without the fire, your cute" she said running a finger down his jawline. At this point Arthur had picked the Hugo up and over his head and launched him down the street. Johnny took this as his que.

He sidestepped Poison and ran for the car. Arthur did the same and he jumped in the driver's seat as Johnny now turned Ghost Rider in the shotgun.

"Drive!" he ordered. Arthur slammed down on the pedal and they were off…immediately into a lamppost. The two got out of their sides and looked around frantically. Ghost Rider saw Poison and Hugo approaching them, but he also saw coming down the river a boat. He whipped his chain out, caught Arthur and ran for the river. Cradling Arthur like a football he ran for the water and when the boat was near he lashed his chain out grabbing it and caught onto a handle in the back. The boat then jerked them forward, with Arthur flung into the boat while Ghost Rider held onto the chain and was being dragged through the water as they went.

"Jonathan! I didn't know you could swim" Arthur called out to him form above the water.

So they eventually made it back to dry land and were now in a flower shop, at Arthur's request since Ghost Rider had now told him everything. Arthur was looking at flowers while Ghost Rider was still against the wall.

"I say do you like roses, tulips, or daffodils?" Arthur said coming up to him holding two pots and balancing one on his head.

"Pansies" he muttered in anger, annoyance and sarcasm.

"I do not believe they have those" Arthur said putting the pots down "What shall we do about your…" he paused to find the words "..Last night gentleman party?"

"Bachelor party" he corrected "not having one"

"Ah but you are getting married!" Arthur proclaimed "I can help plan your party, ah I can see it now" he dreamed.

He imagined the two of them sitting at a table playing cards. Arthur's cards would be facing everyone else for all to see. They would be sitting with many others they met, Tony Stark, Hulk, Captain America, Thor and Wolverine.

Arthur looked at his cards (which would be the back) "I got it! I got it!" Rummy!" he said throwing them to table.

"Arthur for the hundredth time, were playing poker" Ghost Rider told him casually.

"Ah I knew that" Arthur said picking his cards up again "It's just I got distracted. Sir Iron man do you have a cat? For I feel something rubbing at my feet"

"If that bitch is under this table I will f***ing kill you!" Ghost Rider snapped. At this point Morrigan poked her head up from under the table next to Tony.

"Hi there" she said. All the guys got up and walked away complaining and shuddering. Arthur then snapped to reality.

"Ah it would be glorious. Now to other matters, I will get the soap and water to freshen you up with a shave" he said pulling out a sword and swiping at Ghost Riders face

"Cool it little guy" Ghost Rider said coolly as he dodged

"Now about the wedding" Arthur said putting his sword away

"Were not having a wedding!" Ghost Rider snapped grabbing the knight by the collar.

"You tell him" a voice said. Ghost Rider turned his head to see two women with short hair, covered in piercing, and tattoos. They both then went to his sides. "It's alright marriage is overrated anyway"

"What? What?" he muttered

"Yeah" the other chimed in "There's no law saying you have to get married"

"Ah but he's got a blue eyed daisy, to drive him crazy" Arthur rotating his fingers around his head when he said "crazy"

"She has brown eyes" Ghost Rider stated

"So you have looked!" Arthur exclaimed pointing much to Ghost riders dismay. Then the two women chimed in

"If you don't wanna get married, don't let him boss you into it just because he wears the pants in the relationship" one pointed to Arthur

"Why does everybody keep thinking that!" he snapped

"Because you are getting married" Arthur added. Ghost Rider let out a loud blood curling scream.

Ghost rider is storming away from a burning flower shop with Arthur trotting along behind him. There are firefighters, news teams and policeman at the scene. As they left the scene they overheard some chatter from a cop to the two women.

"So is this what he looked like" he asked showing them a drawing

"Yeah that's him, bastard" they agreed. Then another voice chimed in that made Ghost Rider flinch

"That's my boyfriend, he always gets like this when he's not near me, have you seen him?" Ghost Rider and Arthur turned around to see everyone pointing in their direction. "Johnny my darling baby bunker boo!" Poison called out. With that said the two of them darted away. They ran down the street and into a dark alley, hoping they would loose track of them. They ran down the alley where a large man was waiting by a door.

"Yo you the guys?" he asked

"I'm a guy"

"I am a gentleman"

"You** da** guys?" he asked again with more emphasis.

Ghost rider then heard someone about to turn into the alley "Yeah sure"

"Alright, come on it, they've been waiting" the man said opening the door and they walked through.

Ghost Rider and Arthur entered and the door closed behind them. They walked forward but it was dark, only Ghost Riders head was visible. "What is this?" he growled.

"Alright ladies you asked for them hear they are" a man over a loudspeaker spoke. Then suddenly spotlights shined down on them and they covered they're eyes. When they lowered they're hands they saw that they were on a stage with vertical poles and dozens of women standing around them chanting "Strip".

"Oh you gotta be kidding me"

"I do not understand" Arthur said

"You won't have to" Ghost Rider said grabbing his head and started walking away "Come on were leaving" he said dragging him. But as he did he lost his grip and Arthur stumbled to the ground..his armor had fallen off. It was now dead silent and he got up in his heart covered boxers and tried to covered himself.

"Ah..ah.. my sincerest apologies ladies" he bowed. There was silence for a moment but then everyone shouted out in approval. Arthur was confused while Ghost Rider was shocked. They then shouted for Arthur to dance. "Ah so you wish to see a performance, well I shall try".

Ghost Rider stood back with his jaw dropped and bent over. Arthur did an awkward yet confident dance and money was being hurled at him. It soon filled his boxers and hands; that was when Ghost Rider had had enough.

"Alright party's over" he said yanking Arthur by his arm and out the door much to the boos and protest of the audience. He stormed outside and plopped Arthur on the ground.

"I say that was actually quite enjoyable, what do you call those establishments?" Arthur asked as he was clueless to what it was.

"You wouldn't get it" grumbled Ghost Rider.

"Well those women certainly seemed to give me a lot of treasure" he said looking down at his boxers now stuffed with money "Perhaps I should become a jester, clearly I have the talent"

"Don't think so"

"Quite help me! Hold some!" Arthur said holding his hands out with money he pulled from his boxers.

"No! No! No!" Ghost Rider said with his hands up defensively "I do not want to touch that"

The two went on arguing just like that until a third voice chimed in "Well that's a lot of cash". They turned to see Poison staring them down "Maybe your little friend can make into our lives after all" she said taking the money and counting it. Ghost Rider put his hands in the air in defeat and stormed off down the alley. Coming to the end Hugo tried to block his way.

"If you try to block me I will strike you down!" Hugo did not move so Ghost Rider drop kicked him in the face and waked out of the alley, with Arthur in new armor and Poison in pursuit.

He stomped down the street with them keeping their distance behind him, but then Poison came to his side.

"Something got you bothered baby?" she asked.

"Don't call me baby! I'm a full grown man fused with a demon from hell, Nothing you say can sugar coat that!"

"Whatever you say hot stuff" Ghost Rider then brought his hands up to her neck and started choking her. To stop him Arthur climbed onto his shoulders and started to knocking onto his head but to no avail as Poisons body was being shaken violently.

"Hey is that guy hitting a girl? Let's kick his ass!" he heard guys on the street say. He cocked his head to see 5 guys coming for him. He dropped Poison to the ground, shook Arthur off him and spew fire, effectively scarring off the wanna be heroes.

"Why'd you stop? That was fun" Poison told him. Ghost Rider let out another scream and stormed off and again they followed him. Arthur then came up to his side

"Does something trouble you?"

"You have no idea". Then they stopped and spoke to each other

"If I may make an observation, I'd say your flustered by something"

"Really?! You don't say!" he responded sarcastically slapping his hands to his knees

"Yes. I believe you are afraid of commitment"

"There is no commitment!" Ghost rider screamed down at him so he didn't notice Poison coming up next to him "I don't do that with dudes! I'm not interested in-" she poked his arm "Can I f***ing help you!?" he shouted at her.

"Oh I just care for your well being baby". Ghost Rider's face then lit up.

"Just give us a moment, some space" he waved her off in a surprisingly calm tone. She moved away but he waved her further. He continued to do so until she stood at the corner "You know what just wait around the corner". She listened and waited around the corner with Hugo.

She leaned against the wall and tried to listen into their conversation but she didn't hear a word. She did however hear quick pattering and then silence.

"Huh?" she let out and looked around the corner. She saw no one there "Son of a!" she let out.

She saw their shadows run into an abandoned factory that 5 unicycles were resting against.

With Arthur by his side he walked through the factory as Poison and Hugo followed.

"Baby where are y-"

"NO!" Ghost Rider turned around and snapped "Stop that! Stop this! Leave me alone!"

"I don't understand?"

"The blatant avoidance of you and everything related..Yeah!"

"Are you saying you wanna break up?"

"We were never together!"

"You know what; a good fight always settles things. Come on fight me" she said pulling out her whip.

"What? Seriously are you for real?" She nodded and a grin formed on his face "No quarter" he grimaced unraveling his chain. The two stared each other down as Hugo and Arthur looked on. Then Ghost Rider spat fire at her, she rolled out of the way but the fire hit one of the beams supporting the factory. The fire soon spread and the factory was at risk of collapse. The flames soon engulfed everything around them. Ghost Rider ran back to Arthur and they ran off together, they do not know what happened to the other 2.

"As I walk through the valley in the shadow of death" Arthur prayed

"You better run through that valley not walk".

Ghost Rider and Arthur ran out of the burning and collapsing factory. Outside they saw Hugo who stood by himself.

"Say where's the bitch?"

"Poison inside, I didn't see her come out" he said slowly. Ghost Rider and Arthur looked back at the burning building.

"Well what are you waiting for" a clearly uninterested Ghost rider shoved Arthur "Go in there and get her"

"I can't it's too hot for me"

"Don't you deal with dragons, fire and crap like this all the time?"

"Not recently no". Ghost Rider looked at Arthur who looked at him with his arms crossed; scolding him.

"OH come on the world is a better place now". Arthur scolded him with his eyes. Ghost Rider looked over to Hugo "Okay you're too dumb to even know what's going on". He then turned his eyes to the burning factory, then away, then back. He let out a scream and ran into the factory.

Poison opened her eyes and she felt sore. She saw black clouds of smoke above her, and Hugo standing over her.

"Poison". She grunted and brought herself up. She was covered in soot. But how did she get there?

"Uh..what..what happened"

"I'll tell you what happened" a voice said to her. She looked up to see a police chief "Arson. A crime" he said motioning to a burnt down factory "Reports say he was a demon with a midget accomplish. They burnt down a flower shop earlier. Some teenagers said they had five unicycles here but now there's only four, the last one must've burnt with the factory. Do you anything about him?"

"Yeah.." Poison said looking at the ground. Then she looked up at him "He's my boyfriend".

The sun was setting. Down a lone rode in the middle of the desert was a unicycle. On the seat pedaling as fast as his little legs could was Arthur. Standing atop his head on his right foot only was Ghost Rider, the rest of his limbs were stretched out as he tried to keep his balance on top of the knights head.

"Ah, be careful" he fidgeted

"It would be easier if you could keep still" Arthur said, then Ghost Riders foot tripped his helmet to fall over his eyes "So when do you intend to have your wedding?"

"Whenever I get over cold feet" he responded obnoxiously in his hellish voice

"Your feet are not cold" Arthur stated as he balanced on his head with his foot. "Why could we not take the motorcycle?"

"Cause it broke. Just keep pedaling we'll get there eventually"

"Get where?"

Ghost Rider looked ahead down the long road and spoke solemnly yet quietly in his deep voice "Anywhere"

The two rode atop a unicycle heading down the lone road. Where the road went they didn't know exactly, they only knew it would lead them to their next adventure.

**End of Johnny's Wedding Day **

**Well seems like Ghost Rider had a scare in this one  
Hope you all have your shares of em this Halloween!  
**


	16. Punish the Wicked

**Punish the wicked**

An explosion that's all it took. Before anybody knew it the walls weren't there.

The convicts were **free**

The guards for the prison put up a fight to the best of their abilities but to no avail. They were over powered by the overwhelming numbers of the prisoners. Sirens rang, screams echoed and bullets flew throughout the night air. The searchlights scanned the prison which was in an array of chaos. Outside of the prison a black van pulled up.

A boot and leg clad in black stepped out, pounding the dirt it hit and a man's body followed draped in a black trench coat. The man stared out into the chaos that had erupted. His face looked on in disgust as did his skull across his shirt. He reached back into his car and pulled out a long rifle. He slammed the door and walked off. He found a high spot above the prison set his rifle down and looked down the scope of his gun. He saw the prisoners through his lenses and did what he did best…punish them.

He pulled the trigger and the shots rang out. The first one down and dead. The same with the next and the next and the next. They would be running for freedom and then they dropped with their blood on the ground. He stopped to reload and repeat the process. He shot at the ones closest to escaping then worked his way down. Some ran for cover but they couldn't hide from him; their heads always poked out a little too much.

Punisher pulled back on the trigger. "Click" was all he heard. He didn't have to check to understand why. He knew he didn't have any extra ammo. So he picked himself up pulled out two Uzi's from his long trench coat and walked down to the prison.

He was calm and casual about what he did. They would run up to strike him but he would gun them down. He walked throughout the prison delivering vigilante justice to the condemned. He pulled back the trigger lighting up all those he saw. His rules were simple; no prisoners, no mercy. It wasn't long before his Uzi's were empty too. He discarded them and pulled out a revolver. Then he heard something, a groan.

He snapped his head saw someone under rubble with only their hands visible. Punisher walked over to help him up. If it was a guard he would help them out but if it was a criminal ..well he's just drop the boulder. He put the gun back in its holster and reached down to grab the cement block. He placed his hands on it and held on in a firm grip. Then he lifted it up. Before he knew anything the man under the boulder was up and out.

"Damn he's fast" Punisher thought. He dropped the block and turned around to see who it was.

He saw a young man with blonde hair, in a black and white prison uniform and handcuffs. Punisher pulled his gun out and aimed down at him.

"Wait!" the man cried out "I'm innocent please"

"Nobody's innocent kid" Punisher said cocking his gun

"I was falsely accused. My name is Cody. Who're you?" his hands remained up

"Punisher"

"I've heard that name before" Cody responded "You're not from my world"

"No I reckon I'm not"

"Then what are you doing here"

"What I do best"

"Instead of worrying about me you should be worrying about the real criminals"

"I'm lookin at one"

"I was framed"

"Sure ya were"

"I don't want to have to hurt you"

"Don't act tough kid, it doesn't mean a damn thing to me"

"Please!" Cody pleaded "The guards need help"

"I am helping them" Punisher said as Cody raised his brow "I'm sending you to hell"

Punisher then shot off his gun but Cody dashed to him and grabbed his wrist and pointed it in the air making him miss his shot. Punisher brought his other arm up to grab Cody's free arm. The two struggled in each other's grip. Punisher's hand still on the trigger he fired off more rounds. Then he reared his head back and flung it forward hitting Cody in the face. With his grip weakened he knocked him across the face with the pistol. Then he kicked him back. Cody was on the ground on his hands and knees as Punisher walked up to him and placed the revolver at his head.

"Hope it's hot enough for you down there" he said. But then Cody swept his feet out from under him and he fell to the ground with a thud and the pistol fell from his hand. Then Cody bounded over him and pinned him down with his arms.

"Listen I don't want to hurt you!" he exclaimed. Punisher brought his legs up to Cody's stomach and launched him off by pushing with his legs. The two them stumbled up and Punisher brought out a knife. The two then charged as Cody caught his wrist again and they were fighting each other's grip again. Then Punisher kicked his leg over and tripped Cody down. Cody rolled out of the way right before Punishers boot landed where his face was.

"Alright Old man, you asked for this" Cody said aloud. Then he shot his arm out and hit Punisher in the face, then again and again. Then he brought his knee up to his gut and then put his hands together and slammed down onto his back. Punisher then came shot up with an uppercut to Cody's chin and then kicked him back. Cody rolled back on the ground and looked up. He saw Punisher walking towards him but even closer to him was something in his reach and he stretched his arm out to grab it.

Punisher stomped his way towards Cody and then started running. Cody remained on the ground as Punisher came closer and he brought his hand with the knife to the air to prepare for his assault.

Then right as he got to Cody, he shot up from the ground stopping Punisher in his tracks and his discarded revolver pointed right at his throat.

The two stood in a standstill again and to Cody's surprise Punisher started to laugh.

"Go ahead shoot me." Cody looked shocked "Be a man."

Cody then brought the gun up and slammed it across his face sending him to the ground. He then tossed the gun away.

"Not a man like you" he muttered. Then Punisher shot up and slashed Cody across the chest, then his arm as he put it up in defense. He then shoved his arm away and punched him till he reached the submitted to the ground.

Punisher then sheathed his knife and walked away to pick up his revolver. He turned around to point it at Cody who was not on the ground where he left him.

Punisher looked around and noticed Cody was running off and pointed his gun at him and cocked it.

Cody heard the cocking and turned around to see the Punisher staring down his sights. The two starred at each other in silence.

"Please" Cody pleaded "Let me go. I'm innocent I tell ya. I know you'll let me go"

"And what makes you believe that" Punisher responded gruffly

"Because you're not a bad person" There was a brief silence before his answer

"Yes I am"

Punisher aimed down his sights at Cody and pulled the trigger. Cody flinched expecting to hear a loud bang but only heard a small click. Punisher let out a small grunt.

"hmph. Empty"

"So..what now?" Cody panted. The Punisher stood in silence as he lowered his gun.

"Tell ya what.." Cody leaned in "I'm gonna close my eyes and count to ten and then I'll come after you"

"But I-"

"ONE!" Punisher roared as he closed his eyes. Cody then turned to run off "Two!" Punisher heard footsteps "Three!" he now heard nothing.

Punisher opened his eyes to see nothing around him. Nothing but the destroyed prison and the dead bodies around him. As for Cody, he was long gone as far as he knew.

With his job done to the best of his abilities he returned to his van and drove off into the night.

**End of Punish the Wicked**


	17. Super powered Catfight

**Super powered catfight**

In the Stark mansion basement there was a raised platform. On that platform laid the extremis armor. Next to the platform on his own elevated stand stood Tony stark with a variety of tools by his side. He leaned over and tinkered with the armor any way he could. He leaned back to standing at full height cracking his back and grunting.

"You know it's a little too far for my reach" he said commenting on the 2 foot gap between the platform and his stand that he had to lean over each time for modifications "Come a little closer". Then the stand moved another 2 feet away from him. "No my direction" he called out. The platform now went forward "No". Now it moved behind his platform. "Why do I even bother?" Then the platform hit into his stand and he almost lost his balance and fell off. Some giggling could be heard from below. "Very funny" he said regaining his posture "Now back to work". Then as he was about to do some more tampering the platform started violently shaking. Tony leaned over and held his armor in place preventing it from falling off. But the shaking and bumping didn't stop. "No!No!No!". Then suddenly a small alarm went off and the shaking stopped. "Saved by the bell" he smirked

"What's that?" a woman's voice asked from below.

"Not you this time" he said as he took his watch from the counter and examined it. It read 11 o clock. Then he got down from his stand and turned over to the bottom of the platform which Morrigan was holding up. The platform had broken recently and Morrigan thought she'd "get a feel for things" and help out with his mechanics. So he had her hold up the platform while he worked above since previous attempts had proven she was unable to use tools of any kind or keep up with his pace, so she settled for this and it didn't displease either of them. Tony wiped his face with a rag. "So how was it down here?"

"I liked the view" she said slyly.

"Well I liked the breeze up there". He walked up to her as she held her arms above her head holding the platform. He put his thumbs and index fingers on both hands together to form a camera that he looked through. "You know I kinda like that pose, maybe I'll just keep you there framed as a living statue" he joked.

"I'm too important to be used as a mere column for your petty toys"

"And yet you don't mind being an assistant" Tony commented as she was the one who originally brought up the idea to help him "to a mere peasant"

"Rich peasant still holds some status" she stated.

"Of course" he paused "You know I never got back at you for what you did to me" he smiled

"Whatever do you mean?" she said innocently

"You don't remember? The third night you stayed here"

**Flashback**

Tony had just returned from a late night at work and expected his new roommate of three days to be pretty annoyed with him. He gave her a heads up but he already knew how she would react so he mentally prepared himself for the inevitable scenario since he knew he couldn't physically. He walked into the house and the lights were off. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. There he saw Morrigan sprawled out over the floor with bottles upon bottles of alcohol around her. She looked up at him from the floor and he looked down at her. She formed a smile.

"Hey Tony!" she yelled despite the 3 foot gap between them. It was obvious, she was drunk. "Didn't come home today" she slurred.

"Well I'm here now". Morrigan walked up and made her way across the kitchen but she stumbled forward and Tony caught her. He had expected she's pass the time by some other means not by getting into his alcohol and getting trashed. "Eh come on now" he grunted "Up you go"

She put a finger on his lips "Ssshh. Don't tell anyone but I know Iron man's secret identity" she whispered followed by a giggle.

"So do a lot of people" he grunted putting her arm over his shoulder. But then she jumped up onto him and he put both his arms up catching her letting out a laugh as she did.

"Oooh let's roll play I'm a damsel in distress save me save me" she rambled. "You can be the hero" she pointed into his chest.

"That's not role-playing that's my life, now come on let's get you to bed" he grunted taking her upstairs.

"Oooohhh I like where it's going" she giggled followed by a loud burp.

"This is exactly why I don't drink" Tony muttered. So he brought her upstairs with her fighting him every step he took. He plopped her onto the bed and turned around. "Alright get some sleep cause eh" he let out as he was tackled to the ground.

"Let's play a game, a fun one" she slurred sitting on top of him while he lay on the floor.

"Now's not the time" he grunted.

"It's never a good time" she pouted followed by another burp.

"Classy" Tony muttered. Then Morrigan started rubbing her feet over his face. The next thing he remembered was wrestling with a drunken Morrigan to get her into bed and get some sleep, but she was having none of it and with her super strength being uncontrolled through the alcohol he was being overpowered in a losing battle. She flipped on top of him and looked out the window.

"Let's go outside" she concluded "Under the moon" she pointed although her direction was a little off as his desk lamp was clearly not the moon. He protested but she grabbed him by the wrist, jumped up and ran at full speed..into the wall. Now on the ground holding her head Tony prayed she would submit, but she quickly rebounded claiming she didn't feel a thing. She took him by his tie and started wearing it over her head but he took the advantage while she was distracted to pick her up and placed her on the bed again. The rest of the night consisted of her trying to woo him into sex with an aggressive attempt of a make out session consisting of biting, scratching and tearing clothes on her part. She thought it was "hot and kinky" while Tony had to fight through the pain to make sure she didn't hurt herself or anyone else..besides him of course. She bit his left cheek hard piercing the skin, then nibbled on his ear. "Do you like it rough?" she said as she clawed her hands down his back, leaving deep scratches. But in the end she tired herself out and went to sleep. Tony took the next day off from work to deal with a hung over demonic princess who threw up all over his house.

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah that wasn't that fun" Morrigan said clearly embarrassed he brought it up.

"And now's the perfect time to get back at you"

"It couldn't have been that bad?"

"The next time I went into work Pepper called an ambulance because according to her "My right cheek was bitten by a bear while the rest was mauled with cougar claws"

"Like I said couldn't have been that bad"

"Well I would disagree,** Strongly**"

"You know I would like it if you did that to me" Morrigan pleaded her defense

"Well I think it's time for a little payback" Tony said walking up to her.

"What are you gonna do?" Tony let walked up to her as she still held the platform up put his hands on her body and started tickling her. She let out an uncontrollable surge of laughter as she cringed and the platform shook above them.

"Don't drop that, it could crush us both" Tony said as he continued tickling her. Morrigan continued laughing and tried to move away but she couldn't go far and he pursued her, keeping up his attack. Her jaws started to hurt from all the laughing and her sides ached and Tony kept on going. Then he decided to stop and brought his arms to his sides. Morrigan stood before him still holding up the platform. She took deep breathes with a wild smile on her face, a few tears even escaped her eyes. "How was that for some excitement huh?" Morrigan made no reply she just kept on breathing heavily with a large grin on her face. Then she put the platform on the ground behind them and sat herself on the ground breathing deeply. Tony kept a smile on his face the whole time and walked passed her, ruffling her hair as he walked by.

"What now?" she panted.

"Work" he said going up the stairs.

"Ah work" she breathed deeply and then dropped to the floor.

So the two got dressed and made their way to Stark Industries. Morrigan's guidelines for coming were that she "couldn't cause any problems" while her restrictions for coming remained the same "Everything". So the two made it to Stark Industries and went to the top floor. Tony had a busy day ahead of him filled with long meetings about numerous different issues facing the company and its position in the world. Tony sidetracked for a moment to go to the walked towards the bathroom but Morrigan was a few paces in front of him at this point. She then suddenly bent over to the ground, leaving him with a view of her rear which was raised high in the air.

"oooh look a quarter" she commented about the floor but was looking back at him. Tony rolled his eyes and reached down to grab onto her left heel and pulled up on it, flipping her over. Morrigan caught herself mid-air and floated in the air on her wings watching him enter the bathroom with her chin rested on her hand. He walked up to the urinal, unzipped his pants and started to relieve himself. He was the only person using the urinal's but there were some other people in the stalls. He heard the door open and footsteps but he did not turn his head. The footsteps curiously did sound like heels but he assumed it was nothing since it was the male's bathroom but a voice in his ear proved him otherwise.

"Need any help?" a sultry voice purred.

"You know you shouldn't be in here" he said keeping his gaze at the wall.

"I don't work here so you can't fire me" Morrigan whispered as she licked the rim of his ear.

"Then what are you doing in here?"

"Enjoying the view" she said looking down passed his shoulder. She then leaned against his back causing him to push forward.

"Stop" he snapped as she obeyed him "I don't want you to ruin another suit" he brought up referencing how she tore one of his suite's up as a joke. He however was furious with her about it. His anger for that particular incident went away however when he found her the next morning sewing that suit back together as she stayed up all night fixing it, with her fingers bloodied from how many times she pricked herself with the needle. He of course forgave her.

"Oh I thought we moved passed that" Morrigan said as she lightly leaned her back against his. Silence took them as Tony continued to relieve into the urinal.

"You know it's amazing I can still do this right now considering you're brushed up against me"

"Uh huh.." Morrigan said looking around the bathroom. Then a man walked out of the stall to see Morrigan in front of him.

"Ah!" he let out as he was pulling up his pants but dropped them out of shock in front of a wide eyed Morrigan "ma'am what are you doing this is the men's room"

"Don't bother she'll never listen, get back to work bud" Tony said

"Ah Mr. Stark yes I will" he said running off pulling up his pants and toilet paper stuck to his shoe.

"Didn't wash his hands" Tony said

"So I think it's just us now" Morrigan said after a few moments of silence

"You have something in mind?" Tony said zipping up and going to wash his hands.

"What would happen if the press saw us having some fun in the stall?" Morrigan smirked as she sat on the sink next to the one he was washing his hands in.

"Uh Celebrity meltdown sounds about right, now come on" he said shooing her off the sink "we got a long day ahead of us". The two then walked out of the bathroom and into the elevator to go to his office.

"You got a wet ass" Tony said as the doors were closing.

On her way to Tony's office was Pepper Pots ready to make sure Tony was prepped for his long day. She walked up to his door and opened it.

"Alright Tony looks like…." She stopped. Standing in front of her was Tony and Morrigan fully clothed but doing a flying 69.

"What?" Morrigan questioned with her legs wrapped around Tony's head while he held her "It's more aerodynamic". Silence ensued between the three as it always did during moments such as this. Tony let go of Morrigan and waved her off as she floating around the room.

"What's up Pep?" Tony asked.

"Well you've got a long day ahead of you Tony". Tony stood up straight facing Pepper and listened to her. As she talked and he stood Morrigan lightly and gracefully perched herself atop Tony's right shoulder facing the other way. It caused him no discomfort as she landed and her gazed seemed to be on the wall ahead of her but behind Tony as he and Pepper talked. She was seated on his right shoulder, her legs crossed and dangling down his back while her head rested on her right hand as her arm was placed on her leg, her wings occasionally flapping as they spoke. "And that's just your morning, then you-"Tony raised a hand to stop Pepper.

"One step at a time, I'll handle the morning first. Good thing I actually got a good night's sleep last night" he said as he waved Morrigan off his shoulder and she took to the air again. "Thanks for preparing me Pep but I gotta ask something else of you" he said as he walked up to her.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"While I'm running around the building doing all these meetings I need you to look after her" he said turning his head back as Morrigan landed on the ground with her arms crossed facing away from them.

"Morrigan?..I'm sorry Tony but"

"Just for today" he pleaded to her "She already knows her guidelines so I don't think she'll give you that much trouble". While he said this Pepper observed Morrigan who seemed to be listening in but rolled her head and eyes in disbelief at what he said. "She can't follow me around today so please I beg of you". He knew it wasn't going to be easy considering the two didn't get along well at all but he had no other options.

Pepper let out a deep sigh "Alright Tony I'll do it".

"Yes! Thank you so much!" an ecstatic Tony let out. Then he calmed himself down and walked over to Morrigan. She faced away from him but he spoke over her shoulder and into her ear "Now behave yourself little lady. You know there are a lot of girls out there with desk jobs that would kill to be in your heels right now". Morrigan only smirked and without facing him reached her hand down and squeezed onto his crotch and he let out a sudden grunt of pain as she did.

"And you remember this little boy, this belongs to me". She let go and Tony stood behind her cringing for a moment. Pepper only heard whispers and grunts and from her vantage point couldn't see what just happened, then again she was thought she would be too disgusted to find out. Tony then shrugged it off and started walking towards the door. He spoke to Pepper again, in a calm normal voice.

"Just take care of her while I'm gone, and any needs she may have, and most importantly keep her here" he said pointing to the floor. "Other than that" he said opening the door "You two girls have fun" he smiled as the two women openly glared each other down in front on him. The only thing two saw was each others glares and the only thing they heard was the door closing.

"Well" Morrigan said walking up to Pepper her hips bobbing from side to side as she did "Since he has put you in my care I think-

"Actually he asked me to babysit you since he knows y-" Morrigan put a finger on her lips.

"Ah where are your manners I wasn't finished speaking" Morrigan said as Pepper glared at her. "You know one of my favorite pastimes is twisting his words around, trying to find loopholes in what he says so I can have more fun" Morrigan explained with a seductive voice a smile "And one of the things I heard was take care of any needs she has, so with that being said" Morrigan said as she flicked the buttons of Pepper's clothes "Let's get started" she smiled in a sultry manner. Pepper backed off, held her hands up defensibly and flat out refused. Morrigan retained her smile throughout. "Well…"she paused "I guess we could start with a drink" she said turning around and walking towards the desk "coffee dear and.." she paused as she sat at Tony's desk "make it a good one".

Pepper retained herself "What do you want in it?"

"Extra cream" Morrigan said. Pepper then left to fetch her coffee.

Meanwhile Tony had just stepped into the meeting room. After finally calming down the commotion and clamoring he made it to his seat and was ready to start. Pepper then returned to Tony's office with coffee, praying that Morrigan was still there. She opened the door to find that to be true and she was relieved. She then walked up to Tony's desk where Morrigan was sitting.

"Oh I'm sorry the boss isn't in today, he has a very important schedule but if you'd like to try back later I'm sure we can make an appointment" Morrigan said talking like an intern and smiled showing her teeth.

"Here you go" Pepper said putting the coffee on the table in front of her. Morrigan delicately moved her index finger to crème and some stuck to her finger. "Anything else I can-"Pepper stopped as Morrigan flicked some crème onto her and let out a laugh while Pepper wiped it off and glared at her.

"I don't like coffee" she said putting her feet onto the desk. "Go get me some lunch, I need sustenance"

"What would you like?" Pepper asked trying to sound professional

"Surprise me" Morrigan purred. Pepper let out a huff and left "Oh and Pepper" Morrigan called out to her and she turned around" your fired". Morrigan grinned and Pepper stormed out of the room.

Pepper returned later with an assortment of goods from a small café built on one of the lower floors. She walked into the office again her hand roaming through the bag as she read out the items she brought.

"Okay" she said as she walked up to the desk "I've got yogurt, some bottled water, bagels, cereal bars,"

"Good God are you trying to make me fat?! Why so much food?" Morrigan criticized from behind the desk.

'You weren't very specific so I thought our entire menu would be surprising and satisfactory" Pepper snapped

"Sounds boring"

"and we also have cinnabons" Pepper said taking one out of the bag and showing it, Morrigans face lit up with excitement.

"Hand it over" she demanded licking her lips.

"Okay calm down" Pepper said letting out a little laugh. She reached down to hand the bag over to Morrigan who went to take it but as she reached over she knocked the coffee which went all over Pepper.

"Ah Damn it!" she exclaimed.

Morrigan cringed "oohh that was an accident". Truthfully it was and she was sorry but Pepper didn't see it that way.

"It's fine, it's fine" Pepper said trying to compose herself. "Would you excuse me for a moment there's something Tony asked me to do and it's really important

"Watch over me?" Morrigan commented

"No something else" she said without being specific. Morrigan waved her off; Pepper thanked her and walked out of the room. Behind her she heard the sounds of Morrigan devouring her food. Pepper let out a sigh as she closed the door.

"I promised myself I would never do things like this". She let out a deep breath and walked off.

Morrigan stayed inside the office alone for some time. She didn't look at the clock but she could tell it had been a long time since Pepper left. With her food gone and with no signs of anyone coming back she decided to pass the time anyway she could. This consisted of counting the tiles in the room; she was now on her 5th time counting them.

"275 and finally 276, huh…there was only 273 last time" she said aloud to herself. Then behind her she heard the door open and the loud metal clanking. "Well took you long eno…ha" she trailed off and let out a laugh at what stood at the door. It looked like the extremis armor but it looked different somehow, slightly more feminine perhaps. "Well I guess that means your meeting done" she said walking up to the armor which made no response as it stood there "or did you decided to play hooky and forget the whole thing..I like it" she said as she licked the armor across the helmet. It still did not move although she thought she heard a scoff. She then looked down to inspect the armor, the physique definitely was feminine. "What's with all this? It's changed?!" she rang out. "Tony you have boobs!" she said grabbing onto the chest of the armor laughing.

"I'm not Tony" the armor said. Morrigan stopped laughing.

"Eh?" The helmet then flipped up to reveal Pepper's face inside. Morrigan put her hands down and smirked. "Ah so that's what it's like now?" she surveying the armor up and down.

"It's called Rescue" Pepper told "Tony gave it to me. I don't want to be used as a weapon, this is designed for rescue missions and helping people"

"Very interesting" Morrigan said as she moved some hair behind her ear. "So I guess you wanted to get into the limelight with your boss, dress up for Halloween early or you want to go on faster on food runs for me" she commented.

"No actually I'm wearing this for a different reason" Morrigan listened in intently. "It goes against all my reason's and purpose for this armor but I think I have no choice now"

"And what's that?". Then suddenly Pepper punched Morrigan in the face sending her flying back across the room and into the wall.

"To kick your ass" Pepper said as the helmet covered her face. Morrigan smiled and got up.

"Bring it" she said waving Pepper on. Then the two took to the air in the condensed office and charged each other. They clashed in the air and began attacking one another furiously. They threw punches, kicks, and head-butt's as they battled in the air. They didn't try to block or dodge each other as it was more about laying blows than dodging them. Rescue threw a punch at Morrigan's face, Morrigan responded with her own punch. Then Rescue head-butted Morrigan who seemed dazed for a moment. Then she grabbed her by the sides and flew down tackling her into the floor, the tiles cracking as they collided. Then Morrigan stood up over Pepper in her rescue armor dusting off some debris that got on her. "You know" she took a deep breathe "I fought your boss already so I can guess what your capable of. You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder". Then Rescue reached her leg up kicking Morrigan in the stomach. Then she got up and uppercut her. Then she pulled Morrigan by her arm towards her and punched her in the face. Finally she grabbed her by the hair and threw her out the window cracking the glass as she fell out. Pepper let out a deep breath in the helmet as she turned around away from the shattered window. Then suddenly a tentacle shot up and grabbed her by the leg. She fell to the ground and was dragged out of the window.

Meanwhile Tony's meetings had been going quite well. He was now out of his chair walking around the room explaining Stark Industries current success while providing ways to improve on any failures. It was a stirring speech and everyone was deeply interested in what he had to say.

"And furthermore" he started and everyone gasped and turned their heads. Not because of his powerful speech but because behind him out the windows were two super powered women fighting each other. One looked like Iron man and the other a demon from hell.

"Mr. Stark! " one old man said pointing behind him.

"Please questions can wait until I'm done" Tony corrected him. He then went on talking as the two women continued throwing eachother around hitting the building across from them. Then they rebounded and were heading on a collision course for their meeting room.

"Mr. Stark!" the same old man pointed.

"Please, just a little more of your time. Anyway-"

"Run!" someone screamed and then they all cleared the table.

"Huh?" Tony let out and turned behind him. He saw what was coming and ducked right in time as Morrigan and the Rescue armor crashed through the window shattering the glass, passed right over Tony and then landed on the table. The two were on opposite sides and then got up to fight on the table. Pepper ran up but Morrigan kicked her in the head knocking her down.

"Super powered catfight!" one man screamed and then they all clamored around hollering amongst themselves. Tony got up to see Rescue punch Morrigan twice in the face, then Morrigan caught their fist as they went for a third and kicked her back. Tony ran up to try and break up the fight.

"Morrigan! Pepper! Stop! Stop right now!" he said getting on the table between them. The two women jumped over him and tackled each other. They crashed into all parts of the room, the walls, ceiling and floors. The people everywhere moved around to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. Then they tackled each other out of another window breaking the glass as they went. Tony stood up and turned around to see the dismay of the other men.

'Let's do this another time" he said. There was a unanimous chatter as they all went for the door. Tony ran and jumped out the window heading down towards the cemented street below. His armor kicked in and took over and right as he could've kissed his life goodbye he darted away at the last second and began flying. He flew down the street in the direction the two went off and it wasn't long before he found them. They were wildly attacking each other in the air continuously moving deeper into the city as they went. They would slam eachother into buildings as they went. Rescue grabbed Morrigan and slammed her into the side of a building. Morrigan grabbed onto her shoulders and swung her around planting her into the building. Using her jets Rescue flew out of the building's side and down to the street below her hand across holding onto Morrigan's head, dragging it across the street as they went. Then she threw Morrigan down the street while she landed on her feet. People in the area fled especially a man in an ice cream truck which Rescue was walking towards.

"Here" she said picking up the truck. "Have some more sweets" then as Morrigan stumbled to get up she brought the truck down on her.

"NO!" Iron man screamed as he landed behind them. Then Morrigan tore through the truck and they began fist fighting again. Rescue punched Morrigan across the face. "Pepper, Morrigan stop this right now!" Iron man scolded. Then Morrigan kicked Rescue into a nearby store as Iron man looked on. Rescue soon came back and launched herself at Morrigan and they went airborne again with Iron man behind them. "Morrigan, Pepper this is the last time I'm gonna say this stop now or else" Then the two drastically picked up their speeds and flew down the street leaving him behind. He took perch atop a building to plan out his next move.

"Tony" a voice called out to him. He turned around to see War Machine land behind him.

"Rhodey" he responded.

"What the hell's going on?! I got reports of a piece of armor like yours fighting some demon in the city!"

"Yeah Pepper's in her Rescue armor and she's using it to fight Morrigan"

"Damn"

"I don't want them or anyone else to get hurt, so we have to stop them and talk some sense into them."

"Alright do you know where they went?" The two of them turned their heads to the debris that followed down the street and followed it.

Farther down the street from where Iron man and War machine were flying and even ahead of Rescue and Morrigan there was a café. There the customers had a street level view of all around them as well as some fresh air. At this café two customers in particular were enjoying just that as well as any good looking woman that happen to walk by them. One of them an anthropomorphic duck in a blue suite but no pants and of course a cigar currently in his right hand as he lightly tapped it discarding the ash onto the ground. The other a twenty three year old dusty rambler with an iron brace on his right arm. How these two met up was a mystery to anyone else from their world, all that was known was that they "joined the party" only after Galactus was defeated. After everyone else split up into their little groups they did the same only they didn't keep in contact with anyone, mostly because they didn't want to be bothered with anyone else's "bullshit".

"So eventually I was saved by apparently, God" Howard the duck told.

"Dude you are talking to the right guy about God" Gene said holding up his right arm.

"I know right, anyway" suddenly Rescue and Morrigan flew by Howard and Gene bashing each other as they went. The two of them starred on with wide eyes as they watched them go.

"Was that Morrigan Aesnland?" Howard asked

"Yep" Gene answered "And was that Iron man? Looks like he has boobs"

"No that wasn't him. He gave his secretary a suite of armor called Rescue. That looks more like hers". Then Iron man and War Machine flew by chasing the two women.

"Hm looks like they're gonna break up the super powered catfight". Then he and Howard looked at each other with their eyes wide open. They were thinking the exact same thing.

"Oh let's go man I've got an idea" Howard said bounding out of his chair.

"I'm with ya" Gene said as he chugged his water and then followed him.

Further down the block Rescue and Morrigan crashed into the middle of a crowded street. The two then got up as and started slugging each other as Iron man and War Machine arrived.

"They're still going at it" War Machine commented.

Iron man stepped up and began to propose his plan "Alright here's what we gotta do is get these people out of here, then we-"

"Step right up folks" a voice called out. The two armored heroes turned to see Howard the duck speaking to the masses. "Please don't be afraid these bitches don't bite". Morrigan then punched Rescue through a car "much" he added. "Please come and see for the first and possibly final time the super powered catfight of the millennium". The male's in the crowds cheered and rallied to the duck. "We are taking bets gentlemen" Howard said. And with that money flew into his hands. "Highest bidder gets a night with em both". The money instantly tripled. Iron man then stormed up to Howard.

"Howard what the hell are you doing?"

"Just cashing in on the biggest trend" Howard smiled. "Oh look at that" he exclaimed looking at all the money. "Highest bidder right here, give em a prize Gene!" Howard called into the sky. On top of the roof Gene nodded to Howard and dropped a bucket of water onto the combatants leading to cheers from the male spectators. "You gotta admit that's hot" Howard said as more money came to him.

"This is wrong Howard you can't take these people's money"

"Technically I don't exist according to the government so if these people just wanna drop their money off to no one I wouldn't mind"

Iron man looked around. The crowd was hollering and cheering in excitement all the while dropping their money off at Howard's feet. He looked at the two of them fighting, still dripping wet from the water but that didn't stop them. Rescue cracked Morrigan in her knee, then picked her up and threw her to the ground. Morrigan blasted her with a soul fist and kicked her leg up, knocking rescue back to the ground. The two then got up and clashed again in a series of violent blows. The crowds cheered on.

"This ends now" Iron man declared as he walked up to the fight. The two saw him coming and stopped their fight to explain themselves. Rescue's helmet was removed to reveal Pepper's face.

"Tony" they said unanimously. They both then rambled on at the same time about what happened.

"I'm only doing this because I care" he said.

"Eh?" they both let out. Then he grabbed them by the back of their heads and slammed them together, knocking them out and the fell to the ground. There was silence for a moment, and then everyone started booing him.

"Partypooper" Howard yelled.

"Bitch!" Gene's voice echoed from the rooftops.

"Shut up. Shut up you fools" Iron man responded "Go home". Soon enough the crowd started to disperse. Howard and Gene split before Tony or Rhodes could track them, taking whatever money they could carry. Iron man stood over the two woman's unconscious body as War machine joined him.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now" he said leaning down and picking Morrigan up in his arms "we get them some help". War machine nodded and went to pick up Rescue.

Morrigan opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was a little blurry and she felt a soft surface against her back. All she could see around her was white but in the center of her vision a man. She rubbed her eyes and her vision became normal again. Tony was sitting by her side and she was in a hospital bed and a curtain shielded her from the other side of the room.

"Hey there" he said noticing she was waking up. She got up to move but he put his hands on her shoulders to stop her "Whoa whoa take it easy. The doctors said you might be in a lot of pain"

"What pain? I've had worse pain than this" she grunted lightly as she moved around "can't think of any right now but"

"Just take it slow" Tony commented by her side "I got you a present to liven up the room when I can't make it in" Morrigan turned her attention to the table next to her with a vase full of roses and a card that on the front read "To: Morrigan Love: Tony" and inside read "Get better soon".

"Thanks. They're beautiful"

"Well you deserve the best" he said kissing the top of her head and turning to leave. "Now you need some rest, so you and your new roommate play nice" he said exiting the room.

"New roommate?" she questioned. Then the curtain that was once closed opened and Morrigan turned her head to look. On the bed next to her was Pepper laying in her hospital bed. But as opposed to Morrigan's gifts solely from Tony she was covered gifts from people from both worlds. There were cards, flowers and even some boxes of chocolates. One card notably said "Thanks for kicking her ass signed Johnny Blaze and Arthur".

Tony closed the door behind him and stopped a nurse in passing.

"You might wanna get some restraints in there" he said as violent noises, swipes, cracks and curses could be heard from the room.

**End of Super powered catfight**

**Special thanks goes to Rider Paladin for this one**

**Hold up that's not all folks, were not done yet. We got one more story arc to go!**


	18. Trials of an unofficial X men

**Trials of an unofficial X-men**

Xaviers school for gifted children.

The campus had gone through some remodeling recently, and not in a good way. During the world merging many places got destroyed and the school was no acceptation. With so much damage done everyone was focused on getting the students out and keeping them safe. Of course when that happened one mutant in particular had only one thought on his mind; REVENGE.

He stormed off and headed towards the city where he would do battle with a wandering warrior from the other world and well…let's just say if he looked ahead he would never have guessed this as the result.

Two students walked through the campus talking to each other.

"So did you get the math homework done?" one asked the other

"Yeah what else was I supposed to do? They sheltered us here the whole time and didn't let us go out and help. I bet if I was out there they'd be callin me the best there is-ooff" he said as he turned the corner and ran into someone "Hey watch where your…" he trailed off as Logan starred down at him.

"Got something to say?" he asked gruffly

"n-no-no sir" the suddenly fear stricken teen stuttered

Logan took a deep breathe "Alright kid, run on now"

"y-y-es sir" he said and the two of them ran off. Logan let out a sigh and knelt down to pick up a bag of nails he had dropped. He continued to walk on until he came to one of the small houses on campus.

"Comin up bub!" he hollered as he launched the nails up. He then took a cigar out and lit it; all the while he closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings. Then suddenly his eyes snapped open and he ducked down right as a punch came at him, then he snapped his claws out right as a fist stopped in front of his face.

Logan was breathing heavily and starred down the fist with rage.

"You are truly aware of your surroundings" Ryu told him

"Well if you're not fixing the roof what else would you be doing?" Logan responded as the two stood normally.

"Well I would but I had no nails and these boards" Ryu said holding one up "They were too long and I had no means of-" Logan lashed his claws out and cut the board into pieces "cutting them" Ryu concluded as Wolverine shrugged. "You are also truly fit to wield those" Wolverine responded by retracting all of his claws except the middle ones. "I look forward to facing you in battle again soon, no crisis, no villains, no one getting in our way and this time we won't be ending in a draw"

"Keep dreaming rookie"

"Well then let us continue" Ryu said as he grabbed the board, hammer and nails and jumped up onto the roof. Logan looked off to see that the sun was setting and he could hear Ryu hammering away on the new and improved roof.

"Don't get too comfortable yet kid, gonna be brake time soon"

"Break time?" Ryu said in disbelief as his head popped over the roof to look down

"Yeah me and some of the other guys were gonna have a guys night out. Since you've been helping out here your practically an unofficial x-men, so your comin too"

"A warrior never diverts from his training"

"This isn't training, this is manual labor" Logan called up to him "and I know a few places in town that'll treat a hardworking man good, if ya get what I mean" he winked

"I do not understand"

Wolverine chuckled "hehehe sure you don't" he said as he walked off.

So the sun went down and the day's work was done. Wolverine waited at the front gate with Ryu in silence.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Wolverine grunted after moments of silence

"Scott's gotta watch over Jean" Ryu told him" Colossus said he was turn in early and-"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I asked them. They said they didn't have time for your ' _asinine guys night out_' " he quoted

"Well the hell with them" he said walking off "Come on kid, it's just you and me"

Ryu then took a phone out of his gi and recalled words Cyclops told him "If there's any problems **and I know there will be**" he strained those words to him "call us"

So the two walked into town with Logan leading the way. Ryu walked behind him but had since he was barefoot had to stop every so often to wipe dog feces off his foot.

"And that's why you wear shoes kid" Logan said turning back to him "Something no warrior should go without". He then turned his head to see a sign that in bright letters said "BAR. GIRLS. GAMBLING." "Can't go without that either" he said walking towards the door with his hands in his pockets.

Ryu stopped himself at the first step "Were not going in there are we?"

"That's where the drinks are" Logan responded. Ryu didn't seem convinced "Come on, I'll hold your hand"

**Later that evening**

Ryu was in shock. He had no idea what happened. The first thing he knew he had walked into the bar and Logan ordered him a drink. Then they were gambling and some inappropriately dressed ladies came up to them. Logan asked Ryu to hold onto any of his winnings. Then the one drink e actually finished turned into 20 for Logan and when he gets drunk he gets more violent than usual and the claws come out much quicker. The reasoning for this was someone accidently bumped into him and apparently saying "sorry sir, my mistake, hope you're okay" didn't cover it. So violence ensued, crowds of people formed and fought and Logan bailed.

Ryu now wandered the streets looking for wolverine. He didn't know much about it and it was hard to find his way through the streets, he actually almost got his by a few cars along the way. Without Chun li, Ken or anyone for that matter he was basically lost but that wasn't his biggest concern. His biggest concern was that a mutant with homicidal tendencies and 6, six inch claws on his hands was roaming the cities in a drunken rage, and anything he did would be not only be on him but Ryu himself.

A loud clap was heard from the sky and Ryu looked up as rain poured over the city. Everyone ran to get inside and out of the cold rain, all except him. He wandered the streets for some time, since he didn't keep a watch he couldn't tell time and whenever he asked for help people pointed him towards the nearest midget.

With little more to go on Ryu pulled himself into an alley and pulled the phone out from his gi. Truly he didn't think it would be right to take the time and sleep away from the other x-men since he couldn't find Logan but he felt no other options. He specially didn't like it since it would probably lead to embarrassment for Logan, something he wouldn't be proud to have put on him but again, he felt backed into a corner. He took out the phone and opened it, since there was only one number saved it was a safe bet that that would be it. He clicked it and put it to his ear, but immediately retracted it as a loud screeching voice called out from the other end.

"Hey there bitches what's up! Hahahah! How can I help in killing today?" Deadpool's voice asked

"Deadpool?" Ryu asked confused "how did you get this number?"

"I jacked the phone off of Cyclops, easiest thing I've never done let me tell ya"

"…what?" Ryu responed

"Say you wouldn't happen to know where short and stabby is do ya?"

"Wolverine? I'm looking for him have you seen him"

"Hell no, I'm eating Pizza with Dante and Trish in some crappy apartment, but Taskmaster's looking for him on account of some debt"

"Debt?"

"Yeah something like that, anyway I just-"Ryu hung up the phone and put it away. Then he heard a guttural noise that perked his interest. He turned his attention to behind the dumpster to see Logan knelt up against the wall.

"Hey Ryu" he slurred "Think you can help me back to the school"

"I think I can" Ryu said as he bent down next to him "What do you suppose the students will do if they see you like this"

"You try to teach them karma or bad energy or some kinda crap, just make sumthin up"

"Alright, come on" Ryu said as he grabbed him and put his arm over his shoulder and they walked off.

"Hey did Taskmaster ever come lookin for you?"

"No, but I heard he was looking for you"

"No I pointed him your way, I didn't wanna deal with him"

"What was it about?" Ryu asked

"Some stupid bet that I woulda won if he hadn't rigged the game"

"How'd you know it was rigged?". A brief silence

"Guessed". Ryu chuckled and they continued to walk off. They walked out of the alley and crossed the street. Then suddenly headlights flashed them and they dived out of the way, but even then Logan's head still hit got hit by the car, leaving a large gash on his head which soon healed.

Inside the car Bullseye was driving and Juri's head flung up from his waist "What the hell was that?" she asked.

"Nuthin" he replied and then grabbed the back of her head violently and shoved her back down. Then he casually turned on the radio and started singing while knocking his hand against the wheel to the rhythm of the song"Took his wife to Italy, She inherited a million bucks and when she died it came to me, I can't help it if I'm lucky"

Ryu and Logan trudged through the city and the way back to the school. When they arrived at the front gate Logan asked Ryu something.

"What would you have done if he came for all that money?"

"Well.. I'd hate to see you in bad standing with anyone and I know you've got your share of problems so.. I'd pay it off and hope he wouldn't bother you"

"Really?" Ryu nodded "Hey" Logan said stopping him "I like you kid"

Ryu smiled "I like you wolverine"

"Tell ya what" Logan said tearing out of Ryu's grip and shrugging "I'm feeling better now and I bet I'll fell ten times better tomorrow, so then were finally gonna have that rematch ya been wanting"

"I wouldn't worry about that just yet, you go and get some sleep"

"Alright" Logan said. Then he suddenly fainted and fell to the ground, Ryu chuckled and picked him up.

**The next day**

Ryu stood with Cyclops, Colossus and Storm.

"So that's how it went down huh?" Colossus asked

"Yes just like that" Ryu nodded

"Well it seems he took it easy this time" Cyclops said "That's not like him at all"

"Yes of course" Ryu agreed with a mischievous grin.

"Well then if you're still willing to stay and help out" Cyclops said "You two try to finish that roof and we'll attend to other business". Ryu nodded and walked off to where he was working the other day, but when he got there he saw Wolverine standing in his costume against the wall.

"Showed up kid, now let's have that fight" he said pushing himself off the wall.

"Cyclops said he wanted us to finish the roof"

"He can kiss my ass. I may have been drunk off my ass but I'm a man of my word" Wolverine told him. "Now let's have that fight, no crisis, no villains, no one getting in our way and this time we ain't ending in a draw!" Wolverine proclaimed as he shot out his claws.

Ryu smiled and entered a fighting pose. The two starred each other down and then charged each other to fight.

You never would find a better pair of friends.

**End of Trials of an unofficial X-men**

**Note:**** Just a quick one I thought I'd upload at the request of Totong.**

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!  
**


	19. These Devils Cry

**These devils cry**

The Devil may cry establishment has a long history behind it. First it was destroyed, then rebuilt and destroyed again during the world merging and then was rebuilt while also being growth in membership. Outside on the front door on a half ripped piece of paper read in very poorly written handwriting "Under more management". With the world merging taking place there was an abundance of stuff to kill and they were eager to answer the call for a multitude of reasons; for the fun, glory, fame, money (mostly for money).

Currently Dante sat at his desk with his feet on the table as Taskmaster sat across him, continuously shoving his feet off the table since they were on the accounting book (his duties as part of their temporary partnership). Deadpool was polishing to his gun while talking to it.

"Ooh yeah you like it when I touch you there" he said as he rubbed it. Then suddenly it shot off and into his eye. He and everyone else of course weren't fazed by this or the fact that half his head went back onto the wall. Then Trish had stormed out of the bathroom with a toilet scrubber

"God Damnit! Which one of you clocked the toilet with the Chimichangas!" Everyone pointed to Deadpool's half a head and he raised his hand. Trish then looked from his to the bloody wall "God Damnit Deadpool!" she complained as she got a mop to clean it which had dominated her duties since the partnership started "One of you go fix the toilet while I take care of this!" She ordered as she returned and started mopping up Deadpools blood.

"Oh me!" he called

"No me!" Dante said as the two of them bounded towards the toilet with their guns out.

"No, not either of you!" Trish shouted. She then heard the continuous shots of automatic weapons clap throughout the bathroom and then the clips of empty magazines. Water then began to flow out of the bathroom.

"Uh Trish" Dante called "The toilet might need some fixing. Trish let out a sigh as Taskmaster casually flipped the page to the accounting book. Dante and Deadpool then walked out of the bathroom.

"Uh guys we have a problem" Trish nagged him

"And what would that be bright eyes?" Deadpool asked "If it's about you breaking the toilet we already know about it"

"That was you!" She pointed at him

"Pass the blame all you want, but in the end it won't make you feel any better" Trish then pulled out her gun and shot him in the knee cap.

"Ah oohhhahah" Deadpool laughed maniacally "On that all you got? What is it the time of the- ouch!" he let out as he was shot in the foot

"No she's right, we've got no money" Taskmaster said as he looked into the empty safe "We won't be able to get the toilet fixed or even pay the rent" he said turning back to them "And according to the books we haven't had a solid income for a while and the last couple of jobs haven't been exactly.." he paused looking through the pages "up our alley"

"What do you mean we should get checks for those" Dante argued

"A bunch of kids brawling in school isn't our problem. That's high school kids thinking their hot stuff and here's a news flash it sucks for everybody" Taskmaster said waving his hands

"Well what about that other one? We helped Sieg fight those demons"

"He was kinda fruity" Deadpool commented

"Yeah but Doc Strange was the one who beat them and plus he does his work free of charge so he's got us beat there" Taskmaster said putting down the book "The only way you're gonna be able to pay the rent on this place is if we start making money or auctioning of this stuff" he explained as he kicked over a chair

"We could sell some of your crap" Trish pointed out

"Not my comics about ME!" Deadpool sobbed. There was a brief silence between them

"So what's the plan?" Trish asked as she crossed her arms

"We can't compete in the game with the shape were in now. Doc Strange is far out of our league and GR and Arthur have budded into our business enough that nobody wants to deal with us, and the trail on Dormammu's cold. We need a new business strategy if we wanna stay on the game" Taskmaster said "Or else the competition is gonna beat us"

"I don't wanna work at Chip n Dales" Dante complained. They all stood together to form an idea.

"You know Felicia might need some bodyguards on her music tour" Trish proposed

"No way, come on were more high profile than that" Dante said shooting down her idea as they went back to pondering. "Why not take up that bounty on the bat girl princess" Dante said "Royalty brings in money"

"Yeah except you'll have to get by some of the best security in my world, and that's not including how much of a hassle she'll be to take back cause you know she'll be kicking and screaming. Plus after it's all done there's no guarantee she'll stay there" Taskmaster told him

"Hey if it's after we get paid it's not our problem" Dante said

"It is if they want a refund" Trish pointed out. They then went back to pondering.

"What ever happened to your bro, he cause's trouble you like to personally handle right?" Taskmaster asked Dante

"Yeah..well he's kinda in the slammer in Metro City and Iron Fist refuses to let him out"

"Just say he's your brother"

"He'll just say how he'll destroy all kinds of crap"

"Well he's got a point" Taskmaster then let out a scoff "You've fought him before why didn't you just fight him again and take the keys?"

"He said if I alone find the keys, he's free to go"

"Well?"

"Well" Dante cringed and held out his words "he hid them really well" They paused again to ponder.

"Would the BSAA need help fighting zombies"

"Zombies?" Dante scoffed "Bitch please, were better than that"

"Plus Hulk and Chris got us beat in that category too" Taskmaster added

"Doesn't Akuma consider himself a demon?" Trish asked

"Oh please don't bring him up, he doesn't shut the hell up about fighting me" Taskmaster complained

"Why don't you just fight him and be done with it" Dante mocked

"Cause unless I'm getting paid for it, I'm not doing **jack shit**" Taskmaster pointed to himself with his thumb.

"I've got it!" Deadpool exclaimed as they all turned to him "All we need is one small recorder, a bad script with even worse acting and some lube". Trish reached over and punched him in the face

"Alright any other ideas "They all pondered together but then a devilish smirk formed across Dante's face. "Something on your mind?" Trish asked

"Well if we can't compete with the competition" Dante said grabbing his sword "Let's just eliminate em" he said unsheathing it.

**Dr. Strange's House**

The four of them sat crammed on a couch with a small wood table in front of them. Dr. Strange then entered holding a tray

"Here are some cookies, be careful though they're hot" he said blowing on them and setting them on the table

"Chocolate chip?" Deadpool asked wide eyed

"They're magic cookies Wade" Strange told him "They're whatever you want them to be" he said waving his hands. Deadpool then swiped a cookie from the tray and devoured it. As it entered his mouth he shed a tear as he munched on it.

"Chimichangas" he muttered.

"You know I'm surprised you all came over I don't seem to get that many visitors but we did a good job taking care of those demons didn't we" Strange said with a smile

"Yep" Dante grinded his teeth "And just curious how much did you get for that?"

"How much of what?"

"You know..money". Strange let out a hearty laugh as a response

"Dear child" he said wiping his eyes "Everything I do is for charity. Oh please eat some cookies, I'll go get you some milk to help you wash it down" he said as he floated off.

Dante just cringed in anger on the couch as Deadpool and Taskmaster had some cookies.

"He's so nice" Trish said with her legs crossed "Maybe we should ask him to join us"

"Lead us" Tsakmaster said. Feeling his Alpha male dominance being threatened Dante sprung up, walked into the kitchen and unsheathed his sword. He saw Dr. Strange by means of magic pour milk into four cups and then he turned around to return to them with the cups levitating around him.

"Ah Dante" he said as he saw him "Have you come to help carry these, you are too kind child". Dante's arms were them much to his displeasure stuffed with the cups of milk as Dr. Strange levitated past him.

Dante returned to his group who was very entertained with the good Doctor as Dante slammed the milk cups on the table causing them all to spill.

"Hey I was gonna drink that!" DEadpool complained.

"Oh it's quite alright, I'll take care of it" Dr. Strange said. Then with a wave of his hand the stain was gone and the milk returned to the cups.

"Now that is something we could use back at our place" Trish said.

"Neat, magic milk" Deadpool said as he gulped down the 4 cups.

"You like htat?" Strange asked "Well what do you think of this" he said reaching down to deadpool's face and pulling a quarter out of his ear. An ecstatic Deadpool clapped his hands repeatedly. Dante then had an idea, if he couldn't beat the competition why not learn from them.

"So doc, what kind of business have you had recently?"

"Business?" he responded confused

"You know..uh magic demonic crap-"

"Crud" the sorcerer scolded the demon hunter

"Yeah whatever"

"Well let's see" Strange pondered and turned away from them "Well demon gods from other dimensions are always a problem"

"Uh huh" Dante said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the back of his head

"Dormammu and Shuma Gorath have always been a hassle"

"Sure" Dante said cocking the gun

"And of course there is..wait" Strange suddenly stopped "There is trouble afoot!" he exclaimed as he turned around and Dante frantically tried to hide the gun that was just pointed at his head. Then Dr. Strange waved his hand and opened a portal "I must go children, an evil presence has been conjured and I must deal with it!"

"Let us come with you, we won't charge much" Dante pleaded as they all stood with him.

"No, I will not allow harm to come to you however…" he paused as the 4 of them leaned in to hear him "There are more cookies in the kitchen" then with a wave of his hand he disappeared inside the portal and it soon closed after him. The four of them stood in complete silence, until Deadpool broke it.

"Whooo cookies!" he exclaimed running into the kitchen as Trish and Taskmaster went to Dante's side.

"Wow now I really feel bad taking the eye of Agamotto from him" Trish said with her hands on her hips

"Face it kid he's out of your league….So" Taskmaster said patting Dante on the back "What's the plan now"

Dante just sighed "Let's get outta here".

So with no funds to pay the rent, the four of them went out to blow what was left of their money on something to numb the pain, a hell lot of alcohol.

"Cheers" they said as they slammed four mugs together. Dante sat next to Deadpool and Trish and Taskmaster sat across from them

"Can you toddlers even drink?" Taskmaster asked looking at Dante and Trish. They made no response and admittedly they would have been having a better time if the two people sitting behind them weren't arguing; the man in particular was singing.

"You get so mad at me when I go out with my friends" he sang

"You don't have friends" the woman replied cutting him off. They was silence between them for a few moments.

"You wouldn't know" the man replied smugly.

"You know what I wanna know" Deadpool asked getting their attention off the people behind them"If Trish looks like Dante's mom, would it be weird if you guys..well you know" he chuckled and covered his mouth. Trish then reached over and slapped him across the face.

"Ow what the hell, is it that time again Trish?" Trish just reached over again and kept hitting him. Dante just let out a sigh and slouched in his seat. Then suddenly he heard something that caught his attention. He turned to see a woman in skimpy clothing holding her head in her hands and crying.

"Well I know one thing that's better than alcohol" he said getting up and leaving his crew. He went over and leaned on the counter "Hey baby don't cry, I know something that can take care of you" he said with a smug grin.

"You do?" the woman asked as she pulled her head from her hands and Dante saw who it was.

"Oh crap" Dante muttered

"Ha sucks to suck!" Deadpool called to him. Dante recognized the person in front of him as someone from his world; Poison from Metro City. Immediately regretting his decision to come up and talk to her he cringed as he stood next to her.

"Yeah uh..so..um..what's wrong" he cringed as he let out each word.

"Oh I lost the love of my life" she said wiping her face

"You don't say…well life's a bitch and then you die"

"Oh Demons are so much trouble" she pouted "I'll just do anything to get him back"

Dante then lite up "Come again?"

"I'll do anything t-"  
"Stop there" he said putting his hands up "what's anything?" he asked ecstatically

Poison was silent for a moment "Money?"

"Alright then I'm your man!" he exclaimed pulling out his guns "Just tell me where to find him".

"Here's his picture" Poison said passing it to him as Trish, Deapool and Taskmaster gathered around.

"Oh no way" Dante chuckled at the picture.

The picture was of Ghost Rider. It was an action shot as he was backed up against a wall and Poisons arm was coming out of the bottom left corner to sensually touch his chest while the other hand clearly took the picture. In the bottom right corner Arthur could be seen staring curiously at the camera at the camera. Dante then squinted as he looked more at the picture.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed as he saw a pair of keys stuffed in Ghost Riders pocket.

**End of These devils cry**

**Note: Just another short one I did at the request of DinoZilla about Dante, Deadpool, Trish and Taskmaster. Rival Schools and Chaos legion were briefly mentioned.**


	20. How many's a crowd? Part 1

**We come to it at last**

**How many's a crowd? Part 1  
**

In the Middle East militants swarmed a destroyed village. Stockpiles of weapons littered the ground. The troops raised their rifles into the air and shot up. They heard a roar from above and saw a Jetstream in the sky and they all followed it, firing their weapons as it went. Then it slammed down in front of them. It raised itself as its body clanked and glistened. It was Iron man.

The militants swarmed around him and he looked around. Not at the endless amount of fire power aimed at him but where it came from; boxes labeled Stark Industries.

Then the bullets started flying, making no harm to Iron man who trekked towards the militants. He slammed his fist into one sending his human body hurling back. Then he turned around and uppercut another. He picked up a third and threw him into some others. When one hit him with the butt of his gun he grabbed it tore it from his hands and threw the man away. The rampage continued until it finally came down to only the head militant and Iron man…well and one other.

The leader pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Iron man who made no clear signs of moving towards him. The leader trembled from fear and then suddenly he heard a woman's laughter

"Let's be serious dear, if no one else could do it how can you?" The leader then turned to see a green haired woman with wings standing next to him. Then she punched him in the face sending him flying across the village. "Well it seems you hogged all the fun outta this one, I'm barley entertained. Looks like you'll just have to make this up to me" she giggled and looked over to Iron man. He stood stoically and viewed all the destruction "Hey you hear me?" she called out but he did not answer. She then flew over to him "I said did you hear me? Helloo" she knocked on his helmet. He walked off leaving her confused.

He walked towards the rockets that read "Stark industries". He picked up the rockets launched them into the air and blew them up with his repulsors. He stood their afterword's breathing heavily in the suite as Morrigan joined his side again. "Feel any better?" she asked. He made no response and only flew up and off into the sky without saying a word "I hate it when he gets like this" Morrigan complained

A local fast food restaurant was buzzing with activity. Two people then stumbled out of the back door; Ghost Rider and Arthur. Each of them held their stomach's and groaned in pain.

"Uuuuhhh damn" Ghost Rider groaned

"I shall never devour that much again" Arthur groaned as they both stumbled to the motorcycle. "I think I shall throw up"

"Cool it little guy" Ghost rider grumbled in response "Not on my bike"

"Can we not walk? The speed with not help"

"You know for once I think we-"Ghost Rider cut himself off and shot up looking into the alley. He looked around intensely at his surroundings.

"What?" Arthur questioned.

"Sshh" Ghost Rider hushed him and then looked around more. He felt something there with them, a presence, and one he did not like very much.

Then suddenly he shot himself around, simultaneously grabbing a long sword and wrapping his chain around it. His face was inches away from its wielder; Strider Hiryu.

"Coming at me from the dark huh?" Ghost Rider growled "Not a smart move"

"I only came with the intention to attack because I knew you would do the same" Hiryu responded

"A wise thought". The two continued starring each other down locked in each others grip.

"He told us he'd do that" a woman's voice said. The two of them turned to see Viper "He doesn't like you all that much"

"Well I don't like him all that much" Ghost Rider responded "And I'm not too fond of you". Viper clenched her fists.

"Alright that's enough!" a commanding voice barked. They all turned their heads to see Captain America standing there "Were not here to babysit we have a job to do. Hiyru, restrain yourself". The ninja was hesitant to do so but he eventually did and Ghost Rider himself calmed down.

Now Ghost Rider leaned against his bike with Arthur sitting on it as Cap spoke to them with Viper and Strider on his side.

"So what brings you out here Cap?" Ghost Rider asked

"Missions from Shield and in fact some I need you help for"

"Me" Ghost Rider said in an obnoxious flattery "Well I don't know I don't help people I hate" he said looking over Caps' shoulder.

"Please, I need you for this"

"You need help?" a gruff voice called from the shadows and got their attention "I think I'm your man" a man with a skull across his chest said.

**Sea world**

Bulleye was on his way to take out his next hit; Shamu the killer whale, hence why he was in sea world. On his way to the killer whales tank he just happened to pass by and stop at a different exhibit; the Dolphin tank. A bit drunk with a beer can in hand and empty ones by his feet he stood gazing deeply into the exhibit with a blank stare. Then a Dolphin head poked up from under the water and the two caught each other's gaze. The assassin and the dolphin regarded each other and for those few moments they felt something between them, a common calling, and a common destiny. The Dolphin then let out squeaking echo to Bullseye and then disappeared under the water leaving Bullseye who retained his blank stare the whole time alone.

Then without warning Bullseye started bawling like a baby in an uncontrollable amount envy for the beauty of it all which was probably only magnified by his impaired state of mind. With his eyes now like waterfalls, and snot dripping down his nose and drool from his mouth he stumbled back to a bench and sat himself down, next to Juri who was cowering away in shock and confusion as Bullseye wept next to her. She just sat next to him wide eyed as he put his head in his hands and cried uncontrollably. She looked from the tank and at him with wide eyes to try and piece it all together.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked

"dehedede" Bullseye cried and couldn't form words. Juri just looked at him with wide eyes "The dolphins" he pointed to the tank as he cried "they're just" he sniffled inbetween his words "swimming..with the tail….and and…being majestic squeaking..and doing" he sniffled again" doing.." he tried to let the words escape his mouth "doing Tricks!" he cried out and wept some more. Then he fell onto her laying his head on her chest. With shifty eyes Juri looked up and around since she was uncomfortable with this whole scenario.

"I'll take care of this" Juri said as she got up from under Bullseye. The crying Bullseye wasn't looking but if he was he would have seen her pull out a small Uzi. She walked up to the tank and let out a whole clip of bullets into the tank.

"No!" Bullseye cried. Juri pulled down the trigger until she was out of bullets. Grinning she raised the empty gun to the air and as she did the blue tank turned red and Dolphin carcasses floated to the top of the tank. Bullseye ran to the edge of the tank and fell to his knees and cried. "Why would you?! Why" he wept as Juri turned around to him "You bitch, why?! Why would you do that?!"

Juri sighed and looked down at him"You're such a baby"

"Wha-Why?!"

"Cause the Dolphins make you cry". She then walked past the kneeling Bullseye and pushed him by his head sending him to the ground where he continued to cry about the loss of Dolphins.

**The next day**

Tony sat diligently working at his computer wearing casual clothes. He typed furiously against the keyboard as the screen reflected into his eyes. He heard some flapping behind him but did not turn his head. Then suddenly two arms wrapped around him.

"Hey there" Morrigan purred at him. He did not respond, he just continued to work "Hellooo" she called out to him but he didn't respond "Cat got your tongue?" she asked

"I'm busy" he affirmed sternly

"Always with something, usually me" she said in a sultry voice "What is it now"

"I've been trying to figure out how my tech got into the wrong hands"

"I know something that's in the right hands now" she said reaching her hands down and grabbing his crotch

"The energy reading I got off the ones I salvaged were off the charts"

"I know something that's off the charts" Morrigan said as her hand was fiddling in his pants "God I love it, the tension, the passion" she said hotly into his ear " Let me relieve you" she panted as she passionately kissed the side of his face. As only Tony would know, with Morrigan there were only two moods 'in the mood' and '**REALLY** in the mood', right now she was **really** in the mood but unfortunately for her right now he was not.

"Get off!" he snapped shrugging her off and she stood behind his chair. "Those guys had some help I just don't know from who..or what" he said leaning in and looking at the screen.

"Well if they weren't having lunch through a straw I bet they could tell you"

"They already did" he said getting her attention "That it just appeared to them" he scoffed "what a load of BS" he said in defeat as he leaned back in his chair. Morrigan then took the time to look him over. He was tense and angry.

"Hey" she said to him in a concerned voice "You need to lighten up, come on I know someone who can help" she said pressing against him again

"Who's that?" he asked

"Me" another woman's voice said as she wrapped her arms around him. Tony looked up to see a double ganger of Morrigan had wrapped her arms around him too.

"Clones?" he questioned

"For this fantasy let's call it twins" the original smiled. Both Morrigan's then leaned in to Tony when… a loud violent banging was heard at the door. They jolted from shock and Tony went to check his cameras. For some reason the one to his front door was covered and the banging still continued. "Can't they just leave" Morrigan complained. Then suddenly they heard a voice shout from the side of the door.

"If you don't open this goddamn door I'm gonna put my foot through it!" a feminine voice cried

"Stop it he's a friend of mine!" a man's voice called. Tony with the two Morrigan's in his arm walked to the front door. He turned the knob and opened it.

There he saw his friend Captain America arguing with Crimson Viper and Strider Hiryu. The three were in the midst of screaming when they noticed him watching. They then composed themselves although the anger was still visible.

"Hey Cap look" he said pulling the Morrigans in each arm closer "twins"

"Come with us Tony" Cap said "we need to talk"

So with that said the five of them were off. They went to the Sheild Hellcarrier where Cap walked off with Tony alone while Morrigan stayed with Viper and Hiryu( this was most likely Cap's chance to blow off from steam and get away from his teams mates, something the three of them were fine with at the moment).

"Well I gotta hand it to him, he's got some interesting tech" Tony said referring to Strider

"Well you take him" Cap suggested

"I've already got my hands full and more. And I don't mean that in a suggestive way"

After complaining to Tony, Cap brought him up to speed with the current situation. Due to some unknown interference, objects from both worlds have started to magically disappear in one area and reappear in another. At first this was blamed on the world merging but recent events have given them reason to believe otherwise.

"So that would explain how my tech got into the wrong hands" Tony said as they walked through the halls "Do you know who's behind it?"

"Not yet" Cap said "but we're close. Whenever something is transported it leaves a very specific energy reading. We've been honing in one it ever since this started to happen. Hopefully the next time it does we can pinpoint its exact location and check it out. If this continues it may get out of hand, so much to the point where we won't know what may happen"

"And what exactly do you need me for?"

"Some extra muscle couldn't help Tony. Plus I thought you maybe could help us track it"

"I'll do what I can" Tony said as they walked through the doors to see Morrigan sitting at a table across from Viper and Hiryu. Tony went to sit next to Morrigan while Cap remained standing. One man sulked in the back of the room.

"Alright" Cap said "We've still got a few more people to show up but I don't mind repeating myself "We've-"

"Hold up" Morrigan called out gaining everyone's attention "I just thought this would be the best time to say how much of a genius this man is" she said pointing to Tony "I mean who else could come up with such an elaborate concoction of metal with such limited resources" she declared promoting Tony but starring at Viper who's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Yes well…uh..thank you Morrigan" Cap stuttered "Now I-" he was cut off again as Ghost Rider and Arthur entered the room.

"Oh you are not gonna believe this" Ghost Rider announced "This little guy think-" Ghost Rider stopped dead in the middle of the sentence when he saw Morrigan sitting at the table. She batted her eyelashes nonchalantly at him "aw hell no" he muttered "Cappp" he grunted turning to him

"We need help Johnny and well.. we thought this was the best way to break it to you"

Ghost Rider just stood there shaking from anger and muttering curse words "I hate most the people in this room"

"Oh what's that I couldn't hear you" Morrigan said with her hand to her ear. Ghost Rider then screamed and attempted to charge Morrigan if not for Arthur holding him back by his legs and Cap putting him in a full nelson. Morrigan the whole time waved him on.

"Enough!" a voice called out to them. They all then looked out to see the man in the corner turn to them. It was the Punisher and everyone became calmer once he spoke. "We don't have time for this. Cap's right if were gonna do this we have to work together. Now what's you plan?"

"oooh look at Mr. Tough Guy" Morrigan teased as Cap, Ghost Rider and Tony starred on wide eyed "So serious and gruff. You probably don't have any way to calm down, well except for you ha-" Morrigan was cut off as Tony clasped his hand over her mouth and he whistled nonchalantly. Cap and Ghost Rider sighed in relief and Punisher urged Cap to continue.

"Simple" Cap responded "We don't really have much to go on so we just have to wait until something happens"

"The waiting game, goodie" Ghost Rider grumbled as he and Arthur took their seats at the table

"I know how we can pass the time" Morrigan said pulling on Tony's face.

"Hpmh. Excellent plan Cap, how long did it take you to form that one" Viper mocked him "Super soldier with peak human brain power and that's all he has for us?" she said putting her legs on the table

"Say the word and she's got Cap" Ghost Rider said pulling out his chain. In response Strider pulled out his sword.

"It was a group of people and I who hatched that plan. With the little we have to go on I doubt you would do anything different"

Viper stood up to retort but she was cut off "Well I think-"

"You have no idea what you're talking about do you?" Punisher asked

"Excuse me?" she responded

"You have no idea what you're doing here"

"I'm doing my job; nobody asked you to come, you just invited yourself"

"Oh Christ" Tony said with his hands over his face

"She's done" Ghost Rider said

"I'm like you then, doing what I have to" Punisher responded to her "But you should think about more than just yourself here. Have you ever thought what would happen if you go on a mission and don't come back?"

"That's my problem and my agency will deal with it"

"Yeah I bet… but what about Lauren growing up in the world with no mommy huh?" Viper glared at him

"That's none of you concern"

"You don't treat it like one"

"Hmph." she scoffed "Listen tough guy I don't know where you get off telling me how to live my life. Maybe it's because yours got so screwed up". Punisher glared at her and everyone else noticed it "Let me guess your wife left you and took the kids so you gotta take your anger out on the rest of the world huh?" Viper turned her back to him. Since she did she couldn't have noticed him storming up to her "Well just because my daughter loves me and your family didn't love you that doesn't mean you ca-"Viper was violently grabbed by her neck and shoved her against the wall.

"If you ever say anything about my family again, I will kill you" he grumbled. Cap then went up and put his arm on Punishers.

"Alright Frank that's enough". Punisher then removed the gun and put it back in its holster.

"And I thought we were dysfunctional" Ghost Rider whispered to Arthur.

"Hey everybody" Tony called out and cringed as Morrigan gnawed on his ear "You were probably so busy arguing that you didn't notice that" he said pointing to the computer screen. They all looked at it to see a blinking red dot.

"That's it!" Cap exclaimed "Alright everybody this is the moment we've been waiting for let's go!"

With that said they all rallied together and got to a plane, boarded it and then they took off.

Cap piloted it while everyone else was in the back strapped into their own seats with the exception of Punisher who stood up lading his guns. Ghost Rider sat with his arms crossed glaring across where Viper, Strider and Morrigan sat. Tony and Arthur sat next to Ghost Rider with Arthur happily swinging his legs since they couldn't touch the ground and his hands clasped together on his lap. He seemed to be oblivious to his partners rage.

"You know I've never been in one of these before" Arthur proclaimed. Ghost Rider just kept on starring across.

"You know if he killed any of you I would not have been displeased" he said to the three across from him.

"Oh that's it" Tony complained getting up "I've had it with this tension. And why the hell am I in this I can fly". As he said that the Iron man armor appeared over his body, he opened up the hatch door and jumped out to fly next to the ship and Morrigan soon followed.

"I rather fancy that armor" Arthur said turning form the closing hatch to Ghost Rider "Do you think you could acquire me one?" Ghost Rider however kept his eyes on Viper and Hiryu.

"If you two want to try that but fall to the ground I would also not be displeased"

"Heads up everybody, we're here!" Cap called out to them. He landed the plane as Iron man and Morrigan landed next to it. They all rallied outside and began to search the area.

It was Kattlelox Island covered in snow with nothing else there but them. They were all tense and ready at first but when they saw nothing they relaxed a bit.

"What is this?" hiyru asked turning to Cap.

"This was the coordinates. I followed them exactly as it was displayed to me"

"Maybe you read them wrong" Viper snapped

"I know how to read!"

The rest of them trekked on slowly, their feet crunching as they walked through the snow. Ghost Rider walked but turned his head as he didn't see Arthur.

"Arthur?" he questioned turning his head. He heard muffled cries from behind him and turned to see a small silver arm sticking out of the snow. He then went over, grabbed the arm and picked him up and placed him before him. Arthur then thanked him but mid-way through his sentence he dropped back beneath the snow.

Punisher knelt down looking at the snow, it seemed distorted as if something came in here before they did.

"What's with the snow?" Ghost Rider knelt down beside him.

""Something came by here, the snows distorted" he stated.

Ghost Rider starred at the people around him, noticeably the ones he didn't like "It's gonna be red soon" he said before blowing fire and melting it away.

Iron man walked up to Hiryu who stood stoically with his arms crossed "What do you hear?"

"Nothing, but I feel…. a presence"

"Hey, over there!" Iron man pointed to two shadows that had just appeared.

"That must be it, let's go!" Cap said waving his arm. They all ran towards whatever had just teleported to them and surrounded whatever it was. It was two people on their backs; one small in red and the other tall in blue. Punisher rolled them over with his boot and they found out who it was.

"Richie! Joe!" Cap exclaimed taking them in his arms "easy soldiers, you're alright now, just tell us what happened"

Nova seemed dazed but then he pointed behind cap and screamed "Look out!" Then suddenly that dashed away as a giant green tentacle slammed down to them.

"Ooohhh I like this" Morrigan purred

"Oh Christ" Iron man groaned. They all looked up to see a giant Shuma Gorath staring down at them.

"Embrace Chaos!" He screamed as a blinding light overtook them.

When they opened their eyes they saw Shuma standing there and their numbers divided by half.

"Tony!" Morrigan cried out

"Arthur!" Ghost Rider screamed

"Joe!" Nova shouted

"Captain America, Viper!" Hiryu called out

"Too late" Punisher said looking at Shuma "Let's take this guy out!"


	21. How many's a crowd? Part 2

**We come to it at last**

**How many's a crowd Part 2**

A giant green tentacle smashed down and the heroes dispersed. Morrigan and Nova took to the air and shot blasts at the giant while Punisher ran around shooting his gun off. Ghost Rider spat fire while Strider called out mechanical animals to attack. Shuma seemed unaffected by their attack and he brought a tentacle down to crush them. Ghost Rider and Strider jumped out of the way and then onto the tentacle. They ran towards the center; the giant eye. Shuma obviously saw them coming and he shot a blast from his eye that hit the two of them and sent them away. Then he used his tentacles to swipe them across the landscape. One came for Punisher but before it could catch him nova swooped down and grabbed him.

"No need to thank me" Nova said

"Wasn't gonna" he responded as he shot at Shuma from above. Then he shot a blast at them that hit them and they plummeted from the sky and to the ground. The other three rallied to them and they prepared to fight again. Shuma looked down at all them and raised a giant tentacle to the air and then smashed it down. As he did they all raised their hands and caught it with Nova and Morrigan holding it up with their super strength to prevent it from crushing them.

"Damn" Punisher grunted

"What did he do! Where did they go!?" Morrigan rambled

"Seriously, although a pressing question, maybe it shouldn't be the first thing on your mind right this second" Nova grunted with his arms raised up.

"It would make sense that he's behind this. The movement of things that should never have been touched could only bring forth the uprising and chaos he so desperately wants" Strider stated

"We're gonna need a plan" Punisher stated

"Really? No shit" Ghost Rider said

"What are your intentions?" Hiryu asked

"Well the way I see it" Punisher said as the tentacle came down a little to touch his head. He looked at Morrigan and Nova who pushed up more to remove the tentacle from his head "Better, now" he continued "Ghost Rider's the only one with the ability to really take him down and save us"

"Just to point it out I really wouldn't mind if some of you died" he said casually pointing to Morrigan and Strider

"But we need them to beat him and if he wins he'll spread chaos throughout the universe" Nova said

"If chaos means the death of them then it means peace of mind to me"

"Enough!" Punisher screamed "the way I see it we're gonna need a diversion. Me, Strider and Nova seem like the best for that"

"HA!" Ghost Rider laughed at Strider

"Me?! A Distraction?!" Nova complained.

"Rider, Morrigan, this is where you come in. You're gonna have to work together"

There was a brief silence "Come again?" Ghost Rider asked

"Morrigan will use her abilities to hold him down while he's distracted"

"Wouldn't be the first time" she stated

"Then you go up look into his eyes"

"Eye" Nova corrected

"Eye, and kill the bastard" Punisher concluded

"He's a god, he can't die" Ghost Rider told him

"Well at least he'll be in too much pain to mess with us"

"uh huh yeah, let's say I don't want her help"

"The best chance we got is working together"

Ghost Rider sighed, looked at Morrigan and put his hands around her throat "Listen you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you, but for the sake of the greater good I will look past your whore ways and past atrocities to save your slutty ass!"

"If you're coming to a truce why are you choking her?" Nova asked

"Oh please, she likes this stuff" Ghost Rider said as Morrigan's face turned blue.

"Alright" Punisher said "Launch him up and then we'll do it"

Then with a strong push from Nova and Morrigan the tentacle shot up into the air.

Morrigan and Ghost Rider on his bike dashed left while Punisher, Nova and Strider went right. Nova hurled blasts, Punisher fired his guns and Strider sent hordes of mechanical animals to fight. With so much coming at him from those three he focused on them. He responded with his own blasts and swipes from his tentacles but they all managed to dodge. Then he transformed his side into a giant mouth, reached out and chomped down at them, catching Nova in his grip.

Inside the mouth Nova stood up with his hands on the roof of his mouth. He pushed up, keeping the mouth from closing and the swarms of teeth from chomping down.

"Hang on Richie!" Punisher called.

Shuma was so preoccupied he did not notice the shadows creeping in. Suddenly he was covered in long black and purple tentacles and he found himself unable to move. He struggled in its grip and he noticed Morrigan fluttering in front of his giant eye.

"So how does it feel to be tied up?" she asked. Morrigan then flew away from his gaze and Shuma saw something coming straight for him. It was Ghost Rider on his motorcycle and his eyes burned with hatred. As he got closer Shuma started to struggle more but he still could not get free. Then Ghost Rider brought himself up and jumped from his motorcycle. The momentum launched him into the air and he was heading straight for the giant eye.

"Look into my eyes demon!" he screamed as they made eye contact. Shuma squirmed and writhed in pain as felt the suffering of all that he inflicted upon the world. He started to shrink in size and Nova escaped from his mouth. He continued to squirm and shrink until he was but the size of an ant and then Ghost Rider stood over him. "I'll see you in Hell you sonbitch!" he shouted before stepping on Shuma with his boot. When he removed his boot Shuma was gone, not dead though, most likely he teleported back to the chaos dimension.

They all then rallied together and looked around.

"Shouldn't everything be back to normal?" Morrigan asked frantically

"Perhaps we have expected too much" Strider said solemnly. They all hung their heads in defeat. But then suddenly there was a blinding white light and they all covered their eyes. When they returned their gaze they looked to a nearby hill where five figures stood atop. It was everyone Shuma Gorath had teleported away. Cap stood holding Joe in his arms while everyone stood beside him. Then they made their way down the hill.

Cap handed Joe off to Nova who took him in his arms. Joe weakly raised a fist and Nova responded with his own and they pounded them together.

Arthur went up to Ghost Rider rubbing his head with a smile on his face. Ghost Rider looked down at him with his hands on his hips. Then he reached down, got Arthur in a headlock and started giving him a nuggy.

Captain America and Viper walked up to Strider Hiryu and they all nodded to each other.

Morrigan looked around for Tony with a mile across her face but she could not find him. She just watched as everyone else stood around with each other, they all looked so happy even if there's usually a barrier or tension among them; she was all alone. She lowered her head to the ground and started sniffling. Then two metal hands were placed over her eyes.

"Guess who?" a man's voice asked. She turned around to see Iron man with the helmet falling off to reveal his face. They all rejoiced from their victory and unity in the snow and then Cap called out to them.

"Well then we must be no our way, let's go home" They all turned and walked away, Morrigan tagging behind in the back. Her eyes shifted from them to the snow and a mischievous smirk grew on her face. Iron man walked and talked with Cap in the front with his helmet off

"So I think it's a-"he was cut off as snow was collided with his face. Everyone went silent and turned their heads back to see Morrigan making snow balls. Tony got up and wiped his face "What was that for!?"

"You were so angry before, I thought this would help cool you down" she giggled

"Snow burns". Morrigan just shrugged her shoulders. Tony grew a smirk and reached down to the ground and started grabbing snow. Morrigan launched another one at him and hit him in the side. He laughed, got up and launched his at her but she moved away. The two then ran off and gathered more snow.

"Well isn't that something" Nova said. Then suddenly snow collided with his face. He looked down to see Joe running off. "Oh it's on now!" he said reaching down to the ground. So Tony and Morrigan were joined by Nova and Joe as they each had a four way snowball fight.

Cap just leaned against a wall with a smile on his face "hmph. The joys of youth" he smiled. Viper and Hiryu sat next to him, only more serious about the situation.

Ghost Rider leaned against his bike as Arthur stood next to him. "Hey Johnny!" Nova called out and he turned his head "Catch!" he then saw a snowball coming right for his face. Ghost Rider casually blew fire from his mouth and the snowball melted into the air. He then heard grunts coming next to him and he turned to see Arthur continuously trying to pick up snow but having it fall threw his hands every time.

"Ohh" Arthur groaned in defeat

"Here" Ghost Rider said as he knelt down next to him. He took the snow in his hands and formed it into a ball and handed it to him. "Launch it" he said passing it over.

"Hazahh" Arthur said as he stormed the battlefield.

Nova was launching snowballs from the sky at Joe who was running away; towards Cap, Hiryu and Viper specifically.

"no, no no" hiryu and viper complained as they came closer as Cap smiled and pulled out his shield. Joe then ducked to the ground as Nova threw his snowballs, hitting Viper, Hiryu(who were less than thrilled by this) and Cap's shield. The super soldier then knelt down to Joe.

"Hey there son, let me give this a try" he said. He formed a snowball, took it in his hands and threw it like he would his shield. It flew through the air and hit Nova on the face, and he fell from the sky.

"Ah that burns! Damn it!" he shouted holding his face.

Morrigan crept though the snow with a ball in hand, she had lost sight of Tony. Then she smiled and shot around to see him behind her.

"Hey there" he said

"Hey" she replied "cold?" she asked

"A little"

She dropped her snow ball "Let me keep you warm" she walked up and pressed her body against his. Their faces came towards each other and then…snow collided with both of their faces. They heard cackling and turned to see Ghost Rider tossing a snowball in the air.

"Food for thought" he said "That last one was a little yellow". Morrigan pouted at him and Tony wiped his face.

"Come Johnathan" Arthur called as Ghost Rider turned his head "We must create" Arthur said as he rolled a giant snowball along the ground.

"Anybody got a corn cob pipe?"

As everyone stood around in their own groups, only one man was left alone. Punisher put his knife in its sheath and his gun in its holster. Then he turned around and walked away. But he felt a hand lightly grab his shoulder and he turned his head to see Nova standing there.

"You weren't gonna leave without saying good bye were ya?"

"Not my thing" half of his face responded

"You should stick around, I just asked Tony and he said were gonna have this big Bar-B-Que as celebration and I know how to cook some damn good burgers if I say so myself"

"I don't doubt it"

"Come on "Nova pleaded "everyone's invited. Everyone means you too" he smiled warmly

"Sorry Richie, not my scene" Punisher said shrugging him off his shoulder and walking off.

**Stark Mansion the next day**

With the exception of Punisher and the defeated Shuma Gorath everybody gathered at Tony's house the next day for a celebration. Ghost Rider parked his bike outside and got off it as Arthur hopped off. They started walking towards the house when he heard a loud "PING" and he turned around to look at his bike. Strider Hiryu was standing next to it with his sword out and a large scratch covered his bike.

"You just missed who did this" was all he said

"Was he 5'10" Ghost Rider said taking a step towards him "Wearing a scarf across his face" he said taking a step with his other leg "And about to get his ass kicked by me!" he said pounding a closed fist into an open one. The two starred each other down until Arthur called out.

"Look Jonathan, look Butterflies!" They both turned to see Arthur prancing around chasing after the butterflies. Ghost Rider turned back to Strider shrugged his shoulders and walked off. They came to the backyard through the side door and closed it after they entered. When they arrived Ghost Rider let out a laugh at Tony's back window, considering it was still cracked from his last time there with Arthur. Cap took off his costume to enjoy his time as Steve Rogers while Ghost Rider and Nova came in their costumes. Steve and Tony talked to each other while Nova flipped the burgers. Ghost Rider sat with his arms crossed at a table in the backyard glaring across at Viper, Hiryu and Morrigan. Arthur and Joe were standing atop each other's shoulders to fill their cups with drinks from the table; however they still weren't tall enough.

Ghost Rider scowled at the three sitting across from him.

"Do you always have to scowl?" Morrigan asked Ghost Rider "Were all here having a good time and you have to be depressing"

"Make that two" Strider added

"Three" Viper said

"So are you gonna even indulge yourself or are you just gonna sulk?" Morrigan asked him

Ghost Rider then heard cawing from the sky "I know what they're gonna eat" he grinned at Morrigan

"Who?"

"You see the crows?" he pointed to the sky "They never tasted princess before" he grinned.

**At the gri****l****l**

"mmhh those burgers look good Richie" Steve commented looking at the grill.

"Well I did have a part time job flipping burgers once" Nova responded

"When will they be ready?"

"Soon enough, but I'm getting pretty thirsty you think you could take over?" Cap nodded "Alright but you have to wear this" Nova said pulling out a chef's hat and apron that read "Kiss the Cap".

"Say hang out here for a second guys, I'll go get some plates" Tony said as he walked off. He went off into his house and looked around for some paper plates for everyone. As he picked them up he heard some ruffling coming from his garage. He went in turned on his lights and turned right to see his work desk, and a raccoon standing on top of it. "Ah!" he exclaimed "You're gonna wish you messed with somebody else's garage you furry bastard" he said as his arm was encased in armor.

"Easy there mate" the raccoon spoke

"Oh rocket," he said lowering his arm "what gives?"

"Ah business as usual, need some extra parts for me ship and I knew you'd stand good" Tony nodded "Well alright, I left an IOU for ya" Rocket said picking up some parts and walking out of his garage. Tony then looked at a piece of paper left on his desk. It read "IOU; from RR. P.S. I left a few droppings in your helmet"

"Bastard!" Tony called out to the now fleeing raccoon.

Tony then walked out of his garage with the plates as Steve and Nova were talking

"You see that big one there?" Nova pointed at a massive burger on the grill and Steve acknowledged "That's a big one I'm saving for myself so don't have it ok". Cap nodded and then announced "Food's up"

"Thank God!" Ghost Rider shouted as he marched from his seat to the grill. Morrigan soon followed leaving Viper and Hiryu behind. They each took their plates and began eating. Steve and Tony stayed by the grill to catch up while Nova, Joe, Arthur and Ghost Rider took their burgers and went to the condiments.

"I say pass the red one" Arthur pointed. Ghost Rider complied taking the ketchup in his hands and letting it drop into Arthur's. Arthur then doused his burger in before passing it onto Nova and Joe. The ketchup was darker and flowed like water.

"Wow this is delicious!" Joe exclaimed

"I concur" Arthur said

"You're all hyping it up, let me try" Ghost Rider said as he put Ketchup on his and took a bite "Damn this is good. The ketchup really brings out the taste" They all nodded and they all continued to devour their burgers as Morrigan came up to them with a proactive smile on her face as she watched them eat.

"Can I help you?" Ghost Rider grunted to her

"Oh no it's nothing" she said casually "I was just wondering if you liked my special ingredient?"

"The ketchup?" Joe questioned as they all stopped eating to look at her

Morrigan nodded "Wanna know what the special ingredient is?" They all nodded ecstatically except Ghost Rider "Well you see last week Tony was working in his basement and he got a pretty deep cut in his arm from on the machine and I thought why let all that good stuff go to waste" she let out a smile as they all looked at her wide eyed.

"No" Nova pleaded but Morrigan nodded her head. Then the four of them let out disgusted cries and started to do whatever it took to get the taste out of their mouths. Ghost Rider spat furiously on the ground, Nova got on his hands and knees and started to lick the dirt, Arthur was gagging while Joe was curled into a ball rocking back and forth holding his eyes sobbing "I don't wanna, I don't wanna"

"You wanna know what else?" Morrigan said getting their attention "Have you tried the lemonade?" they all nodded "Well that was 100% made by me" they all shouted together as a response and ran off. Morrigan then took the pitcher of lemonade and started to chug it.

Ghost Rider went to the back table and sat down alone, his own attempt to vent his furry. He was shaking from his adrenaline rush of anger, and a voice called out that only increased his rage.

"Hey there look it's a party" Dante's voice called out with Deadpool, Taskmaster and Trish by his side. Ghost Rider then got up and was about to tackle him to the ground when another voice called his attention.

"Johnny I found you!" a woman's voice exclaimed. Ghost Rider looked over as Poison hopped the fence and approached him.

"They're finally getting married!" Arthur proclaimed

"Finally getting married!?" Cap asked

"Finally getting married!?" Dante's group said

"Finally getting married!" everybody said in unison

"Look at all these presents!" Deadpool exclaimed looking at all of Tony's expensive stuff.

"NNNNOOO!" Ghost Rider shouted into the air. Then his voice was abruptly cut off as his mouth was suddenly stuffed with something. He looked down to see Poison had stuffed a hot dog in his mouth.

"I made these just for you" she said holding up a plate of them.

"Well if you're in a relationship with her, you better get ready for her meat to get stuffed in your mouth" Dante called out and laughed. Ghost Rider spit the hot dog out, sprinted towards Dante and tackled him to the ground.

"Oooh I love how defensive he gets" Poison said as Ghost Rider started slamming Danye's head to the ground.

"Ah I just love weddings. A toast" Arthur exclaimed. They all then crowded around as Ghost Rider and Dante continued their fight; all except Joe and Nova that is.

"Hey" Nova called to Joe who turned his head to him "You know I bet eating that giant burger I've been saving would wash out the taste of that lemonade"

"You're not gonna put ketchup on it are you?"

"Hell NO!"

"Well then you're gonna have to beat me to it!" Joe shouted as he sprinted towards the table, with Nova behind him. They reached the table and were shocked with what they saw; the giant burger Nova had been saving was not there.

"Where'd it go?" Nova asked

"Did someone eat it?" Joe asked as they turned around to everyone else who were crowded around watching Ghost Rider violently head but Dante. If they had just looked towards the side of the house they would have noticed an open door at the fence.

Outside a man dressed in black with a skull across his chest was walking toward a van. In his hands was a giant hamburger with no condiments on it. He devoured the burger and wiped the heavy amount of grease from his mouth with his sleeve. He then opened his car door.

"Damn good burger Richie" he said as he stepped in.

While everybody was in the backyard, something else was going on inside the house. Bullseye and Juri were currently roaming throughout the house in search of valuables. Juri was looking threw a closet while Bullseye looked under the mattress.

"So is there a reason for coming here" she groaned

"Yeah, getting away from you, but you followed me here anyway" he replied as he picked up a lamp. "Sometimes your crazy, yeah the Dolphins make me cry" he muttered as he lightly waved it through the air. Then he walked up to her.

"Well I don't think-" she was cut off as he hit her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious.

"And that was for hitting me in the balls you stubborn bitch" he said before leaving. "Sometimes I wonder if It will ever end!" he sang as he went down the stairs.

In the backyard Tony and Steve stood by the grill talking to each other.

"So I gotta ask, what's it like living with Morrigan?" Steve asked "I mean you like being in charge, the head honcho. Since she's a princess doesn't she get a bit.." he paused "needy" he strained

Tony shrugged "eh sometimes, but I look past it cause we just have **SPECTACULAR** sex. I mean sometimes we'll be in the air and aaahh" Tony exhaled as Steve grimaced at his use of detail. "But it has it's ups and downs"

**Flashback to first morning when Morrigan started staying with Tony**

She awoke by letting out a big yawn while stretching her arms out into the air as her wings flapped and descended as she shrugged her shoulders. Tony then walked into the room in boxers and a breakfast stray. "Morning princess" he smiled as she looked at him as he walked over and held the tray before her "Just thought I'd give you a warm welcome to-" suddenly Morrigan slammed her arms up hitting the tray into the air and sending everything that was on it throughout the room "Now what the he-" Morrigan cut him off again by grabbing him and pulling him onto the bed and jumping on top of him. While she attempted to seduce him by kissing the side of his face and feeling up his body all he could do was cringe "Ah stop! I'm on a fork, I'm on a fork!"

**At a later time**

Tony was laying down in his bed reading the newspaper. He heard some thumping so he lowered the paper to see Morrigan leaning on his door frame in a school girls uniform.

"I'm ready for my private lesson Mr. Stark" she giggled. Tony just shook his head and put the paper back up. Morrigan raised an eyebrow and crawled onto the bed and over him. She shoved the paper down with her hand and put her head where it once was. " I said I"m ready for my lesson"

"Lessons over go home" he said blandly while trying to read the sports section through her fingers.

"No it's not, come on let's have fun" she smirked.

"I'm a grown man and your pretending to be a high school student. This isn't right"

"Oh but if feels right" she smirked and leaned into him but he responded by kicking her off and she landed on the floor with a thud. She then stormed off while he went back to reading the paper. He went on with reading the paper in peace. But it didn't ask for long since he again heard some thumping and he lowered the paper to see Morrigan leaning against his door frame now in a button down shirt which wasn't buttoned towards the top, a long skirt and high heels.

" . I heard a complaint from a student earlier. I"m Ms. Aensland and it's time for detention" she smirked "Any questions?" she asked as she walked towards him throwing off her heels and showed off her long sharp nails.

"None" he smiled as he put the paper down.

"Well.." Morrigan said as she reached down and grabbed his crotch "This student is raising his hand" she said hotly as he jerked foward and they're faces were inches apart "And I don't mind physical discipline on my students"

** End of Flashback **

"Yeah definitely has it's ups and downs but what can I say; Foreign chicks" Tony said to Steve.

"Oh please" Morrigan chimed in as she walked passed him and ran her hand threw his hair "You know I'm too old for you" she said reaching down and grabbing a drink from the cooler.

"You and me both" Steve said as he and Morrigan hit their drinks together while Tony rolled his eyes. Then suddenly everybody's attention was drawn to a loud thud and they turned to see Chris Redfield sitting on the Hulks shoulders bound over the fence.

"Hey there room for two more?" he asked. They were greeted with applause. Chris then turned down to Hulk "Alright big guy remember no breaking shit"

And they were not the last ones to arrive. Thor and Amaterasu arrived along with the entire population of Asgard including Odin himself. Iron Fist came with Haggar, Wolverine and Ryu, She hulk, Phoenix Wright, Hawkeye, Spider man, Frank west, Chun li and many more.

It was at this time that Arthur borrowed a camera and started taking pictures of his eventual self-published picture book "Johnny's Wedding day". There were many pictures of the party that day such as;

Hawkeye teaching Phoenix Wright how to shoot a bow and arrow,

Thor, Steve and tony posing as the "big three" with their arms around each other's shoulders.

Bruce banner standing next to a pool with Felicia splashing him, coincidentally the next picture was the hulk launching the pool from the yard with her still in it,

Viper looking down at her chest in a self-conscious way as Nova and Hawkeye stood next to her with watermelons in their shirts,

Chun li, Morrigan, Felicia, Hsien Ko and Viper sitting in the background of a picture. Taskmaster stood closer to the camera with an arrow pointing to the table that read "Sluts"

Poison leaning in for a kiss with Ghost Rider who was trying to get free but everyone else was pushing him closer,

Chun li bent over to pick something up and Nova thrusting his hips into hers,

Dante talking with X- 23, the picture after it was Wolverine violently attacking him with Ghost Rider pointing and laughing,

Trish's mouth on the curb with Ghost Riders foot above her head while everyone else tried to stop him,

Deadpool holding a hammer and nails along with Gold letters that he held up spelling "DNE EHT"

Tony and Morrigan had a picture, although Morrigans fingers covered most of the picture and only the upper half of their faces could be seen. It seemed as if they were joined at the mouths

And of course lastly a big group shot with everyone.

The day went on and all of them enjoyed themselves, eventually they all did disperse. Among the first were Ghost Rider and Arthur who walked towards the motorcycle as Arthur flipped through the pictures.

"I really do enjoys these pikachu's, they're like images frozen in time"

"Pictures" Ghost Rider corrected as kicked a 'Just Married' sign off his motorcycle and Arthur stayed standing.

"But I must know" Arthur spoke up "When this world merging ends, what shall become of all of us and our partnership?"

"Well what's gonna happen to our partnership is the same thing that's gonna happen to everything else in this world." Ghost Rider told him as he got on his motorcycle"It's gonna end"

"End? Oh no can't we go back to the beginning and start all over again?" Arthur pleaded

"But we already know what happens" Ghost Rider said. They stood there in silence as Arthur reflected on their passed adventures as he looked to the cement. It seemed like there was no place for them going demon hunting now.

"And where will you go now?"

"Well I don't know where I'm going exactly" Ghost rider said looking to the sky. Then he turned to Arthur "But you are more than welcome to come along for the ride" he grinned. Arthur smiled and plopped himself onto the bike

"You're a good guy Johnathan..but not too good" they let out a laugh. Ghost Rider reared back on the bike and they raced down the road leaving fire and brimstone as they went.

Later that night Tony and Morrigan stood inside and surveyed the house. From the party the house was pretty trashed and would have to be cleaned up.

"Well someone's gonna have to clean this up. Ah it never ends" Tony sighed

"Oh work work work. Always work" Morrigan said walking past him and whipping her hair into his face "Never fun first" she said as she ascended the stairs to go into the bedroom "I'll be waiting" she called down to him.

Tony then looked from her and down to the house. It was as if it was turned upside down and it would take time to fix. He looked back up to his room, then to the house, then the room again.

"Eh" he shrugged "I could use a brake".

He then walked up the stairs and into his room. He entered and closed the door behind him. In bright gold letters across his door it read "THE END"

**End of How many's a crowd? **

**End of Sidetracked During the Day**

**Well that's it the end of Sidetracked during the day. For now it also concludes my Marvel vs Capcom and Iron man/Morrigan stories. I may return to this someday but for now I'll leave it as is. But since this is episodic it can literally go anywhere so if you wanna see anything with a specific hero or villain leave a comment or message me and maybe I'll continue it(doesn't have to just be Iron man or Morrigan). Thanks for everyone who read this and "Welcoming the night "and I hope you've enjoyed reading both and I hope you continue to.**


End file.
